It Won't Be Enough
by QueenOfTheEyesores
Summary: A series of random, unrelated Klaroline drabbles/one-shots.
1. A Lonely Summer And A Second Chance

**AN: Okay folks, so this is not only my first Klaroline fic, but also my first fanfic ever. Just a random drabble, with more to come later. I'm very excited, and nervous and I just want to say, please be kind :)  
Also, kind of a random note, but the R button on my keyboard decided to be finicky about five minutes after I started writing so if there's an r missing anywhere... that's why.  
Okay, go ahead and read, hopefully you'll enjoy! Reviews, as always, are chocolate chip cookies!**

* * *

Caroline wasn't sure why she's decided to go. It was a stupid decision and she knew it, but still, she got in her car drove to the Grill, and sat down at the table across from Klaus, who was finally back in his own body.

"Good evening, Caroline." She stared at him for a moment then she scoffed and rolled her eyes,

"I need a drink." She got up and found Matt working behind the bar, staring at her. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Care, you do know you just sat down at the same table as Klaus right?" He asked. Caroline sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"Yes, Matt, I know." She said, "Can I have my usual please?"

"You know if people see me serving you a drink, I could lose my job." He said, handing her the drink all the same.

"Don't make me compel you." She joked taking a sip from her glass.

"So why are you meeting with him?" He asked, they both turned to look at Klaus who was sitting alone in a back booth, holding his drink his hand and watching them carefully. Caroline kept her eyes hooked on him while she answered,

"He keeps bothering me, won't leave me along, so I finally agreed to hear him out." She said.

"What's there to hear out?" He asked. Caroling shrugged,

"Nothing, but I'm hoping it'll at least get him off my back." She said,

"Not a chance," She heard Klaus whisper across the room. She could practically picture the smirk on his face.

Caroline downed her drink and returned to the table and the fresh drink Klaus had ordered her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She said, pushing it away.

She'd expected him to talk about what had happened with them, how he'd used Tyler's body to survive their attacks, how he's pretended to be Tyler, how he'd kissed her and comforted her, and laughed with her for weeks before telling her the truth. She expected him to be angry, or frustrated or try to use his stupid accent to charm her again. She'd even thought he might be apologizing, though that was a long shot, if not an impossibility. She didn't expect what she heard next.

"I heard about you and Damon." He said, staring down in to his almost empty glass.

"What do you mean me and Damon?" She asked, honestly confused about what he meant.

When he spoke, he could only stare down in his drink, like he couldn't looked her in the eyes yet.

"I know that you and him... that he... that you two were..." He couldn't even finish the sentence. I would've made her laugh, big bad Klaus who'd killed countless people carelessly, getting mad at Damon for what he did to her. But when she saw his white knuckles clenched around the glass and the small cracks in it thought it better to stay quiet.

"We were together. It was a long time ago, back when I was a human for crying out loud! It doesn't matter." She said, brushing it off.

Klaus slammed his glass down on the table and it shattered, causing people's heads to turn towards them. Matt shot Caroline a look from across the restaurant and she shook her head, she could handle this.

She grabbed Klaus' wrist and dragged him out of the Grill, across the street to the bench they'd sat on so long, when she'd taken a chance and talked to him. And what a mistake that had been.

"How can you say it doesn't matter?" He asked. Carling rubbed her eyes, hoping to open them and be somewhere else. But she remained alone in the town square with Klaus.

"You're right, I misspoke. I did matter, to me, and only me. And it's in the past. It happened," She looked at Klaus as he stood, his hands stuffed in his pockets, he eyes staring at the sidewalk in front of his shoes, she noticed him flinch as she continued to speak,

"He used me, and fed from me and slept with me and compelled me and then I turned and I remember and I got my just desserts okay? I got mine in the end and now I've put it behind me because unlike some people, I don't plan on holding thousand year old grudges, so, yeah. Besides how does any of this concern you? As if you haven't done worse." He stared up at her now, his eyes turning amber with rage. He opened his mouth to speak but Caroline, in true Caroline fashion, kept ranting.

"No don't pretend like you know me. What because you had to save me once or twice you think that I can't save myself. Because you read one newspaper article about how I won some stupid small town pageant you think you know me and just because you lied to me and pretended to be my boyfriend you think you get to care about me?" She ran a hand though her hair, thoroughly frustrated, and tired, with images of the past few weeks running though he head.

The worst of it all was that while they were together, she kept thinking how much better he was, how he was more thoughtful, kinder, more carefree and interesting. How much more in love with him she was. She'd thought it was the effect of Klaus' death, that the sire bond was truly, finally broken. Now she knew the truth.

"Out of all of them, Damon, Katherine, Jules and Tyler, my da- out of all of them, you were the worst." And for a moment she softened, tears welling up in her eyes, thinking about how through all the pain she'd been put through in the last year nothing hurt worse than the moment when she'd realized she'd hadn't been lying in Tyler's arms, except the moment when she realized those false moments were the happiest of her life.

He moved forward, just wishing to offer her some kind of comfort, although a part of him knew he didn't deserve the chance, a bigger part of him just wanted to be there for like he had been when he'd been stuck inside that stupid boy's body. But she stepped away, her eyes lit up with something fierce, that light he always saw inside her was like a fire right now.

"Stay away from me." She growled, before running away. He didn't follow her.

She went home, but her mother wasn't there, it was dark and empty as per usual. That had been her whole summer though.

The Salvatores had whisked Elena away to help he with her transition over the summer, and although Caroline had offered to come along and helped she'd been turned down, and she suspected it had something to do with the ever present, ever annoying love triangle that was her friend's life. Bonnie had conveniently left town to visit her family after the truth about Klaus had come out, and her mom and Matt were always busy with work.

She'd expected to spend the summer with Tyler. She'd thought he was dead, and when he came back they'd agreed to spend the rest of the summer together. And she'd liked how different he was with her now, he listened when she talked and had interesting things to say in return. They spent time not together but with each, actually enjoying each other's company instead of being the only people left for each other. And now she realized it was all for nothing because it was the wrong guy, the guy she couldn't fall for because she wouldn't let herself.

Caroline went out for a walk, but her mind just returned to Tyler. After he'd been returned to his own body, his mother had been shocked to learn the truth of who she'd been calling her son for the last few weeks. That combined with the rising paranoia about the council was enough to send him out of town for his own safety, no goodbyes, no calls. It would've been harder to believe he'd taken off just like that if he hadn't done it before. It also would've been easier to forgive.

She found her route taking her to the Salvatore boarding house and sighed, taking in how dark it was, and it looked so much scarier after midnight. She kept walking, through the forests, past the falls, the Lockwood cellars, the church ruins, until well past one in the morning she returned home, still dark and empty, and lonely, but now there was a lone figure sitting on her porch steps.

"Seriously?" She said, Klaus' eyes looked up to hers, "Take a hint. I don't want to see you." She said, walking passed him up the steps. She felt his hand grab her wrist and against her better judgement she turned around.

"You were turned by Katerina." He said. It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact.

"Yeah I was." She said. She sighed and took a seat next to him. "Who told you that?"

"I might not be able to find information like that in a newspaper article but I'm not completely without resources." He said. "What happened?"

"I was in the hospital, Matt and Tyler and I were in a car crash and I was in really bad shape, so Damon fed me his blood and I got better. I went to sleep and when I woke up Elena was standing there, but it wasn't Elena, and she told me to give the Salvatore's a message, and then she killed me." He sat there in silence and absorbed this information, but once again Caroline felt an anxious need to keep rambling.

"I mean, it wasn't so bad I guess, I remember all that stuff with Damon and kicked his ass around the block for a while. And I'm stronger now, I'm a better person, I actually like myself for the most part. I'm not some whiney annoying brat anymore, I'm a good and strong person. It's not exactly genuine beauty but it's not bad. Of course, it has it's downsides," She said.

"You mentioned," Klaus said before hesitating a moment. "You mentioned Jules and Tyler." Caroline nodded,

"You might remember her as the werewolf you sacrificed, you know, instead of Tyler," He tensed. "Figured you didn't know her name. They were trying to get Tyler to join them and they used me to get to him. They locked me a cage and sprayed me with vervain, shot me with wooden bullets. I was fine. Tyler and Stefan and Damon helped me out." Her words just fizzled to an end, leaving an awkwardness hanging between them. Finally he spoke up again,

"And your father?" he asked.

"We're not talking about that." She said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I ended things with my father on good terms, after everything he and I went through I said my goodbyes, I cried for weeks afterwards and I let him pass with no regrets. And I'm not bringing all that up again with you of all people."

"You would've brought it up if I was Tyler." He mumbled.

"I couldn't bring it up with Tyler, he wasn't here when it happened. He was off dealing with a special sire problem, as you may remember." Klaus growled and stood up, making her jump.

"God Caroline." He began pacing back and forth, "I am trying love, although you'd refuse to believe it. This is me, attempting an apology and trying to move on. I'm trying to show you, to show you,"

"What?" Caroline asked. She was blown away by how stir crazy she seemed to have driven him. Here he was mumbling responses and shouting passive-aggressive nonsense in her walkway. This was not the cool, calm, collected Klaus she thought she knew. This man was verging on unhinged, all because of her... it was wrong, but she couldn't help but smile at that.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked, stopping in his tracks to stare at her.

"You, you know you sound crazy right now, right?" She asked.

"Well, I blame you. This is the affect you've had on me, Caroline, are you happy now?" She moved to speak again but he cut her off. "You've turned me from the most feared man this town has ever seen, people have spent years running from me, and now I'm here in this ridiculous town, waiting for you to talk to me. Does that sound remotely like the man who tried to sacrifice Tyler or his werewolf friend?" He asked.

"Her name was Jules and no it doesn't sound like that guy. But guess what? I hated that guy. I hate the Klaus who tried to sacrifice not just me but all of my friends, I hate the guy who turned my boyfriend into some fanboy hybrid, he tried to ruin my life and didn't even know or care that he was doing it. The guy who fed me his blood, and cured me, and told me to live for all the great genuine beauty the world has to offer, the guy who saved me from Alaric at the school and then went on to try and save my friend, the guy I was with this summer," She whispered thinking about all the times Tyler would just look at her and smile, say she was beautiful and kiss her sweetly. "I don't completely hate that guy."

She looked up at him. He was standing right in front of her with that idiotic look on his face, like she was beautiful, and he wanted her, not just for a night, or the summer and not just as an infatuation. He was ready and listening, he who bragged about all the beauty the world could offer them was here in Mystic Falls, waiting for her.

She smiled back at him for a moment then went to her front door.

"Come on," She said, unlocking the door and stepping inside, she waved him in and he cautiously walked up her porch steps.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"If you come in, we can keep talking, I'm promising anything else, no genuine beauty, no great adventures, I'm not even promising to be nice to you, but we can keep talking. So do you want to come in?" He was still staring at her. Then he chuckled quietly and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes." He stepped forward, "May I come in, Caroline?" She smiled, despite her best attempts not too.

"You may." She hoped this wouldn't be something she'd regret. She knew she wouldn't.


	2. Drive On

**AN: Recommended listening: Drive On by Avalanche City**

* * *

Drive On

They were leaving Mystic Falls. In fact they'd just past the sign saying _Come back soon!_ And all Caroline could think was that that was, _not likely._

She wasn't angry, or hurt, or upset, she wasn't tired of all the bullshit going on with her friends. Their usual drama wasn't anything she couldn't handle. But lately she'd realized she didn't have to handle it. She wasn't really needed here anymore, and she had her whole supernatural life to come back.

She had noticed this simple fact one day with Bonnie. They'd been sitting at the Grill discussing Elena's latest struggle of trying to pick a Salvatore brother. It was now considered the eternal question since she would surely be flip-flopping between the two of them for the rest of her supernatural life. Other than that, things had quieted down in Mystic Falls. The Original family stayed in their big mansion on the outskirts of town, not bothering anyone, the Council had quieted down with Carol and Liz's constant reassurances that their children were in fact, not monsters. They'd started the school year off quietly. And now, Caroline was bored.

She sat in class at school, smiling at her friends and thinking that she could hear the cars driving down the highway out of town, going somewhere more interesting than a first period math class. She'd thought this was what she'd wanted, for things to settle down, but she kept hearing voices echoing in her head: _small-town boy, small-town life, it won't be enough for you. _

Her small town boy was gone. He'd broken up with her after he found out about her and Klaus, even though she promised him nothing happened between them while Klaus was possessing Tyler's body, and even though it was true, Tyler didn't believe her. And she couldn't be with someone who didn't trust her.

Caroline was actually impressed with Klaus, and maybe even a little offended, that he hadn't seize the opportunity to be with her when he was pretending to be Tyler. He'd kept his distance and made excuses for why he couldn't see her. She hadn't even heard from him since then.

After a few mind numbing weeks at school she came home to the sounds of the ocean, some of her mom's calming music to help he get to sleep after a ridiculous eighteen hour shift.

She set up to do her homework at the kitchen table when it hit her: She'd never been to the ocean before. There were many ludicrous parts to this thought. One, in the seventeen years she'd been alive, she'd never seen the ocean, felt real sand between her toes, heard the waves crashing on the shore. Two, she lived in a coastal state, it was right there, just out of her reach. Three, it wasn't even out of her reach, not anymore at least, she could probably run there with enough determination, but here she was sitting at the kitchen counter, doing algebra homework when she could be anywhere in the world right now.

She picked up the phone and called Bonnie, planning on talking out this crazy notion, this sudden want to just leave, just pick up and go. But she found herself dialling a different number...

He'd been surprised to receive her call. To say he was expecting it would've been a lie. Maybe someday down the road, when she finally realized she could do better than this town. But after a few short weeks back in his own body, he picked up the phone and heard her voice on the other end of the line.

"What do you want Kol?" He said, expecting to find his brother on the other end, he'd been having some kind of unexpected witch problems lately, and constantly called his brother to complain.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" The voice said. He sat up straight in his chair, and let the book he'd been reading fall to the floor.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"I've never been to the ocean." She said. "Do you want to go with me? It's only a couple hours drive." Her voice sounded so sweet and excited, how was he supposed to say no to that? Plus, the idea of Caroline running around the beach in a bikini didn't hurt his decision.

"Sure love, when should we go?" He asked.

"I'll be there in an hour." She said before hanging up.

He hadn't allowed himself to go near here when he was occupying Tyler's body, not because it was wrong, but he couldn't stand the thought of touching her, her leaning in, her smiling at him, and having it not be him, having her smile at a different set of eyes and hold a hand that didn't belong to him. So he'd kept his distance and it appeared, this was his reward, even if it was only a day or two, he'd take what he could get.

But then she'd showed up at his house with three large suitcases at her feet, and he could hardly hide the smile on his face.

They weren't talking. And Caroling was surprised by how comfortable the silence was. They'd piled her bags into one of his cars, and he'd gone away to pack a bag of his own. She smirked at the idea that she, Caroline Forbes, had managed to surprise the big bad hybrid. She was pretty surprised herself. She'd left a note for her mom, and one for her friends, and she'd taken off. With him of all people.

But she was enjoying herself. He put on some of his music, some soft, olden times song she'd never heard of from a century he assured her was splendid. She'd rolled down the window to stare at the scenery as it passed them by. She let her hand slide out into the cold air and snaked it up and down as the wind whooshed around it. She smiled at the sounds and the smells and the feeling of the it rushing around her hand, making the hairs on her arm stand at attention. It felt like a freedom she'd never really experienced before.

When she turned, Klaus was smiling at her. Not leering rudely, or smirking at her excitement at the tiniest of things, but admiring her, almost politely, from the driver's seat.

"What?" She asked, breaking the silence between them. She felt a soft smile taking over her own face, one that matched his. Klaus shook his head and turned his attention the road again.

"Nothing." He said.

"No really, what?" She asked. His smile grew as he turned to look at her again.

"You've really never been to the ocean before?" He asked. She let her head roll lazily against the back of her seat as she laughed at herself, and he laughed along with her.

"I know, it sounds completely ridiculous. But I meant what I said, I've never really been anywhere." She said, remembering the night of the ball. She thought of the drawing he'd given her, and how she'd stuffed it into the page of the book she'd brought with her, not quite able to leave it behind. He was smiling at her, "What?" She asked again.

"We'll have to fix that." He said, staring out at the road. She smiled out the window, it was something neither of them seemed able to stop, this euphoric state of moving forward, onwards, to something new and better and meant to be.

"I guess we will." She said.

"Caroline." She heard a whisper and felt a nudge on her shoulder. "Caroline." She opened her eyes and saw darkness, for a moment she panicked and sat up straight as a pin in her chair, not quite sure where she was. Then a light flicked on and she saw Klaus sitting next to her.

"You fell asleep love." He said. She relaxed, remembering where she was and who she was with. It was strange to think that remembering being alone in car with Klaus would relax her but it did.

She looked around her and saw the last few minutes of a sun setting on the horizon and the miles of crystal clear water that stretched out to it.

"What's that smell?" She asked, the air tasted like salt and sun and suscreen and all she wanted to do was breath it in by the gallon. She could hear waves crashing on the shore and she felt giddy inside.

"That love, is the ocean." He said, watching her take it in with childlike excitement.

Slowly, she got out of the car and stretched her tired body, peeling off the sweater she'd been wearing and discreetly slipping off her shoes.

"Hey Klaus?" She said, looking at him through the open windows of the car, he stood next to the driver's door, waiting for her to continue.

"Yes Caroline?" He said.

"Race you to the water!" She yelled, taking off like a shot to the freezing cold water of her first ocean. And he took off right after her, promising himself that it wouldn't be her last.

* * *

**AN: Hopefully this one didn't fall short of the last one! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and followed and someone even favourited! Wow, colour me flattered! If you guys have any suggestions or ideas of what you'd like to be reading, feel free to leave them in comments! **

**I don't know if Caroline has ever actually been to the ocean... I think it was in a fic I read on the site somewhere and obviously the idea stuck. I may continue this scene later, and show a day at the beach of some kind. And I think more travel fics will be in order. I've got so many ideas floating around in my head and so little time to write, but they'll get out there sooner or later! **

**As per usual, reviews are love! **


	3. The Bracelet

The Bracelet

It had been years, too many to count, although that's what happens when you become a vampire. And even though she hasn't seen him in years, it took one slip of the tongue, one little sentence, and she felt that strange pull to him return.

She and Stefan had been visiting New York. She'd been there only a handful of times in her long life, she always meant to stay longer but there were always so many other places to go, and she was restless.

They'd been out one night having dinner, an honest to god sit down dinner and not just blood bags in their hotel room, because Stefan had promised to show her the city and then gone missing the minute their plane touched down.

"So Stefan, where have you been?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at her friend. He seemed to avoid her gaze for a moment,

"I don't think you really want to know Care." He said.

"I'm asking aren't I?" She joked, taking a sip of her wine. Stefan sighed and met her gaze,

"I've been seeing Rebekah." He said. Caroline's mouth dropped open against her better judgement.

"Klaus is in town?" She asked, mentally smacking herself afterwards for letting that slip out. Stefan smirked,

"Now why would you jump to that conclusion Caroline?" He said, laughing at her.

"I just meant," She said hurriedly, "Are all the Originals in town or just the ones you'd ditch your best friend for?" She said, hoping to turn the tables on him. He just laughed at her attempt.

"Rebekah and Klaus are here, they just flew in from Monte Carlo. Kol stayed there, and Elijah stayed behind to keep an eye on him." He said with a mocking smile, staring into his glass. A small silence descended over them as Caroline digested the information.

"So," She said, "You and Rebekah?" Stefan couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"Yeah." He said, not willing or able to go any further. Caroline saw the smile on her friend's face,

"Well I think that's great! You deserve to be happy Stefan. Plus, Rebekah's not so bad," She said looking at the doubt on his face, "What? We were almost friends towards the end of it all. I wouldn't have minded being her friend." She said. She meant it too, Rebekah was loyal, funny, smart, and had a wicked sense of style, all the things Caroline valued in a friend.

"That's exactly what she said. I told her we were travelling together." He said,

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah," Stefan said. Then he got a guilty look on his face, "In fact we were going to discuss it further when we met up tonight."

"Stefan Salvatore, were you planning on ditching your best friend to go on a date with your girl?" She asked. He said nothing.

She rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. She was happy for her friend, after all he'd done for her, after all he'd been through, he deserved someone to make him happy.

"Go on then, don't keep her waiting." She said, Stefan threw some money on the table to pay for their dinner.

"Thanks Care." He said with a smile. And then he was gone.

She left the restaurant and started walking aimlessly around the city. She came across Tiffany's just as she'd seen it countless times in the movie. All the women stood outside, gaping at the treasures within and snapping pictures with their friends. Caroline smiled at them and their excitement.

In the many years since she'd been turned she'd received countless gifts. Beautiful adornments, rare jewels and diamonds from handsome men, princes, and business titans who'd found her beautiful, some of them were favours from parties her and Stefan had compelled their way into, more than a few came with offers of marriage which she promptly rejected. Her collection had grown quite impressive over the years. But there was only one piece of jewelry she'd ever retuned, and it was probably about time she got back what belonged to her.

Okay, maybe a part of her wanted to see him. There had been plenty of men that had caught her attention over the years, but he had always stayed in the back of her mind. She'd met kings, and princes, and handsome strangers who had taken her breath away, but they lacked that essential quality, not to mention immortality. And if you had to choose a king amongst the immortals it was hard to deny that there was something regal about him.

She began thinking of where to search him out, trying to remember any places he might've mentioned in their short time together so many years ago. Then she heard her phone beep in her purse, and opened up a message from Stefan,

_985, 5__th__ Avenue._

She smiled, he knew her too well. She got in a cab and headed off to her destination, and really she should've figured it out sooner, she had to pass three art museums and the most exquisite shopping sites to get there.

She compelled her way into the building and made her way up to their penthouse apartment, then she knocked on the door and waited.

On the other side she could hear a book being shut, a long winded sigh, and footsteps getting closer and closer. And then the door opened and there he was.

Still as handsome as ever, his golden curls were tousled and perfect, just as she remembered, she found a part of her wishing she glanced in a mirror before knocking on his door, she probably looked a mess, walking around the hot city for hours before showing up here, completely unannounced.

Suddenly panic hit her. Completely unannounced, it was completely unannounced; he probably didn't even know she was in town, and if he did he hadn't bothered tracking her down. And he looked stunned, his mouth agape his eyes registering only confusion.

And then he smiled, and she remembered those stupidly charming dimples he had.

"What a pleasant surprise," He said, leaning against the door frame. "Just how long has it been sweet Caroline?"

"Quite some time." She answered. She enjoyed playing coy with him.

"And what can I do for you tonight?" he asked.

"I'd like my bracelet back." She said, gaining confidence when his eyes lit up, he was ready to play along with her little game.

"Oh, so it's your bracelet?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I seem to remember it being returned to me. There was a ball, you looked exquisite, you threw at me and said something about how my father never loved me." She caught a moment, where his eyes seemed to flash with anger, but it was gone as quick as it came.

"It was over two hundred years ago, I think you're memory's a little fuzzy." She said.

"I still remember how beautiful you looked." He said, looking up at her hopefully. She rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. He sighed, "Very well, come in and I'll find it for you."

He took his time with the search, but in reality he knew exactly where it was, in the drawer next to his bed, next to the pictures he'd drawn of her all those years ago, and some that were more recent. He kept it for the day she came back to him, the day he knew would come.

Still he spent a few minutes in his room for extra measure, even going so far as to look around the room in case she was listening in.

"Alight love, here it is." He said, coming down the stairs to an empty room. He searched the house slowly, and found her in his study, staring down at one of his sketchbooks.

"I don't think I ever told you how much I liked the picture you drew me." She said, flipping the pages of the book slowly.

Klaus remained at the other end of the room watching her.

"Although personally, I like myself better in charcoal." She said, holding up a picture of herself that was all smudged and dark around the edges, bringing the eye directly to her well drawn face in the centre. He personally felt she looked stunning in any media, although nothing compared to the real Caroline standing next to a roaring fire, admiring his work, but one thing was missing.

"Found your bracelet." He said putting the box on the table next to her hand. She picked it up and smiled at it,

"You know I didn't really come here for the bracelet right?" She said. He smirked and opened the box, placing the glittering diamond links around her wrist.

"I know." He said. his hand lingered on her before he looked up. "So why are you here?" He asked.

"I've been traveling, with Stefan. I've been to London, and LA, and Cairo, Moscow, Brazil, Barcelona. I've seen the Great Wall, and great works of art, met great people." He nodded,

"Well done love."

"But there's still a few place I need to see." She said. "And now that Stefan's busy with Rebekah, I might need someone new to come with me." She looked up at him with a sparkle in her eye identical to the one he'd drawn in the picture.

Klaus smiled as she inched closer to him, leaning forwards and placing her lips softly on his, he responded in kind, wrapping one hand around her waist and another up into her blonde curls. The kiss deepened as they both enjoyed something that should've started so long ago. When they parted, they each had a huge grin on their face,

"So where to love?" He asked, toying with the bracelet that sat so comfortably on her wrist. Caroline shrugged,

"Rome, Paris, Tokyo?"

* * *

**AN: And here's the third! Tried to fit this in before work, but I didn't so it's get posted late, and I'll try and get one more up before the long weekend. I'm really eager to post more becuase of the response I've been getting, so thank you! **

**Reviews are double rainbows! **


	4. How It Ends

How It Ends

She was done. Her time had come and now she was leaving, she'd just wished it didn't have to be so empty, so sad. But they'd all agreed, it was time to move on. Elena was a vampire now, but unlike with Caroline, Mystic Falls was still her home, her little brother was here, she still clung to the memories of her human life. She figured she could last there another five years before people started to wonder why she wasn't getting any older. Seven if she was lucky. Caroline wished she could still think like that, but she knew it was her time to leave.

For a while, Elena had been mad, that Caroline was leaving them all here when there were so many things left unresolved, but that was no longer reason enough to stay. There would always be things tying her here, her mom, her friends, her roots. But those things wouldn't last forever, nothing would except for her, and there was so much more to see.

She wasn't sure if Elena could ever truly understand the need to leave. She, and the Salvatores, and the Originals, and countless other people were drawn into this strange town were weighed down by the past. And by the decisions they'd failed to make, the mistakes they longed to right, the people they'd lost, but Caroline felt none of that.

Maybe that's what it was like to turn it off, let the emotions disappear. Or maybe this was simply letting go, the sheer bliss of admitting to yourself that for all your immortality, you can still be a small thing in a big world.

Her friends couldn't see that yet, none of them. So she was leaving them behind, for now.

She'd packed her bags, said her goodbyes and now she was off.

That morning she'd left while her mother was still asleep. If she'd been awake to see her off she would've made her promise to call everyday and Caroline would've complied and she didn't feel like lying to her mother before the sun had even risen in the sky.

She sneaked out of the house and found her friend waiting for her in her driveway.

"Need a ride?" Elena asked. Caroline smiled and loaded her bags into the car, and then it was off to the airport.

The ride was silent, but when they pulled into the drop off zone, Elena finally spoke,

"Care, I may not understand why you want to do this, but I know I can't stop you, so all I'm going to say is good luck, I love you, and as always, I'll be right here waiting for you if you ever need me."

Caroline immediately relaxed, for months that was all she'd wanted to hear form her friend and here she was, offering her the one parting gift she'd wanted most. She leaned across the car and gave her a hug.

"Thank-you Elena." She said. "And if you ever want to join me, when you want to get away from all this, there will be a place for you right next to me." Then she got out of the car and walk over to her next traveling companion, who was tapping her toe impatiently and looking at her with a disapproving glare.

"I don't understand why you're doing this." Rebekah said, her arms uncrossing to wheel one of Caroline's suitcases behind her as she led her to their gate.

"Yeah, I've already heard that once today." Caroline said with a smile.

"Anyone who willingly travels with my brothers of all people needs to be committed." Rebekah said.

"Aren't you traveling with us too?" Caroline called to the girl speeding away down the terminal.

"I've been doing it for years, I'm a lost cause. You, you can still save yourself. Pick a plane, any plane, get away! Run!" She yelled, drawing the eyes of several amused fliers. Caroline laughed and assured Bekah for the millionth time that she knew what she was doing and for the millionth time Bekah disagreed.

But once they were onboard, and Caroline was getting herself settled on the plane she was startled by two small arms wrapping around her shoulders and a voice in her ear.

"I'm really glad you decided to join us Caroline." Rebekah said, and Caroline smiled a genuine smile. She may seem tough and cruel on the outside, but not too deep within Rebekah was a sweetheart.

Rebekah took a seat between an already snoring Kol and Elijah who was happily invested in a good book. The seat next to Caroline remained empty.

She stared out the window for the longest time, soaking up the last images of hometown scenery, it was anyone's guess when she'd be back.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, love?" A smooth voice asked next to her. She smiled and turned to look at him.

"More than sure." She said as the plane kicked into gear and headed for the runway. The flight attendant was reviewing the safety precautions, but Caroline ignored her and continued staring out the window and Klaus continued staring at her. She looked at him and blushed.

Once the plane was in the air Caroline yawned, already feeling the effects of the early morning and the sun that was just starting to rise around them.

She pulled up the armrest between her seat and Klaus' and lifted his arm, placing it carefully around her shoulder, then she nuzzled in close to him. For a moment she felt him tense, then he relaxed and drew her in closer,

"It's a long flight," She said, "We'll need to get comfortable."

* * *

**AN: So this might sound stupid, but for me, this is endgame. I could honestly care less about everyone else on the show, for me it's been Caroline and The Originals hour for quite some time now. I could watch a show about these five characters watching paint dry and probably be entertained. But as I was saying, for me this is my ideal endgame, even for season 4, Caroline leaving behind Mystic Falls and taking off with the Originals would be... ugh, fantastic. I love her scenes with Klaus, I think a friendship between her and Rebekah would be amazing, because they're two strong willed, confident characters who can kick major ass. And I can only imagine Caroline/Kol scenes would be hilarious!  
**

**On a side note, these keep getting shorter. It's not intentional, and if it's any consolation (I'm making the assumption that someone has noticed/cared) the next one I'm considering posting is LOOOONNNGGGGG. But I'm nervous about posting it.  
**

**As always, reviews are always appreciated! They put such a ridiculously goofy smile on my face every single time, even if it's just a few short words.  
**


	5. A New Fight

**AN: Brief note, this was written a long time ago, and it was something I'd never considered posting. It's a really long one-shot-ish-type-thing because I never had the willpower to make it a full blown story, but I go back and reread it from time to time and just decided on a whim to post it. I like the scene in the boarding house, and at the Grill and in Klaus' house because they were ideas floating around in my head that demanded to be written but like I said, it's old, I started writing it somewhere around the airing of 3x11, cuz even then, it was all about the Klaroline for me lol. Anyway, enjoy, this odd little thing! Sorry if the OOC is distracting, but eh, it's fanfic right?**

* * *

Caroline sat in the forest, leaning against the stump of a tree staring up at the stars. You could see them throughout Mystic Falls but out here, through the tops of the trees, they shone especially bright, illuminating the forest floor in front of her and the pair of feet a few feet away. The rest of the body was hidden by shadow, but she knew it was him.

"Thanks for meeting me." He said. She stood up, but kept her distance, her back practically glued to the tree bark.

"I don't know why I agreed to come." She said, turning away from him as he tried to get closer to her.

"Because you want to hear me out." He said, stepping into the moonlight.

It had been five months, since Caroline had seen Tyler, his chin was covered with stubble, he looked like he'd been living in the woods for a while, out on the road, and he looked tired. "You want to know what I have to say."

"No I don't." I said.

"Then why are you here?" He said, a glint in his eye. She sighed, she knew why she was here, but for now he couldn't.

* * *

She'd been at the boarding house, for the first time in a long time, she'd had no need to go there, since Tyler had left she'd spent a lot of time alone, sad and reclusive and her friends had been kind enough to keep their distance, checking in every once in a while, calling her with comforting messages, Damon had even shown up to make sure she was okay, she could only assume it was at Elena's request. And he didn't deny it, but she also couldn't help but think he was a little worried about her too.

No one had heard from Klaus in weeks, before there had been hybrid eyes watching his precious blood bank every hour, making sure one of the Salvatore brothers didn't get protective or vindictive and turn, or that Elena herself didn't get stupid and heroic and try to save someone's life by giving up her own.

Those eyes had disappeared as had the hybrid overlord instructing them. Damon and Bonnie had stopped by the Mikaelson house and while it was clear that the Original family was still kicking around inside, they were lying dormant, for the moment.

Caroline had been spending more time with her mom, and the rest of her time in quiet contemplation, she went for walks and enjoyed the beginning of spring in Mystic Falls. But she wasn't dwelling on thoughts of Tyler and her and what they could've been, she was thinking about the gifts she'd been receiving lately.

Every night without fail, a note would appear on her bedside table, describing works of art, pieces of music, films, books, people, events, things, great things of genuine beauty and she would look them up, go to the library or look online absorbing all she could from a distance and then adding it to her list of things to see, once she left this town. Which she would... one day.

She knew who the gifts were from, it was all too obvious, as if the hand written script wasn't enough to tip her off. Klaus had done everything but sign his name.

She'd tried ignoring them, tried acting apathetic, or angry, but the little gifts and bits of history intrigued her and it was too good to resist.

But that wasn't the only thing she'd received last night.

Tyler had called her, saying her was in town and wanted to meet up with her again. And the next morning she'd gone straight to the Salvatore's.

Damon opened the door,

"Caroline, haven't seen you in a while." He said, with his usual smirk. In all actuality he'd stopped by her house a few days when she hadn't been home so he'd spoken with her mother for a while before leaving her a message. But he was trying to save face in front of Stefan who was standing behind him and although she never understood why Damon couldn't admit that he cared, she would never be the one to ruin his dickhead facade.

Caroline let herself, walking past the brothers to Elena who was reading in the study. "By all means, come in." She heard Damon say sarcastically while Stefan was observing their whole interaction.

According to her mom, Stefan was slowly coming out of his Ripper phase, emphasis on _slowly._

"Caroline," Elena said, her big eyes wide with shock as she closed her book and placed it on the coffee table. "How are you doing, I've been so worried." She said standing up as Caroline began pacing around the room.

"I'm fine." She answered, waving her question away with her hand.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sensing her friend's obvious anxiety.

"I got a call from Tyler last night." Elena's jaw dropped and she heard Damon groaning as he began mixing a drink. Stephan chuckled slightly where he stood, leaning against the wall at the entrance of the room.

"He's in town and he wants to see me." She said, dropping her bag by the drink cart and downing the glass of bourbon Damon had been preparing to throw down his throat.

"Please, help yourself." He deadpanned. Caroline went over to Elena and sat on the couch, her friend immediately put her arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"It's okay Caroline, it's not like you have to see him." She said.

"Of course she does." Damon said.

"Damon." Elena chastised.

"Elena," Damon returned sarcastically, shooting back a fresh drink. "Tyler left town in angry fit with his tail between his legs swearing to get rid of his sire bond. If he's back I want to know why, and since I'm allergic to puppies it looks like we'll have to send in his former trainer." He said.

"Okay, I get it with the dog puns Damon, you're very clever." Caroline said, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you." He smirked, ignoring her sarcasm.

"Caroline," Elena said, commanding her friend's attention, "Do you want to see Tyler?" Caroline, looked into her friend's eyes for a minute before letting out a breath and admitting,

"No, I don't."

"Then you don't have to." Elena said.

"Yes you do." Damon said.

"You already are." All eyes turned to Stephan, he remained at his post, in the doorway of the room, holding Caroline's cell phone in his hand. "Tyler might be a hybrid drone but he's not an idiot, if he's back it'll be for a good reason. If he's back, he's got a plan. So, you're going to meet him tonight in the forest, at nine. You'll go alone and afterwards you'll come back here and tell us what happened." He said, staring into Caroline's eyes, no trace of empathy remained.

"No I won't." She said.

"Yes you will, you'll go alone tonight, or I'll drag you there myself." He said, throwing her phone to her. "And wear something nice." He said, striding out of the room.

* * *

So now Caroline stood, playing along in their little game.

"I guess curiosity brought me here." She said doing her best to play it coy and flirty. She felt like she was failing miserably.

"Curiosity huh?" Tyler said, smiling. Caroling hoped the shadows hit the disappointment on her face.

She was curious, curious as to why he was here, where he'd been, what his plan was, and how it would hurt her or her friends. She was curious as to why he hadn't tried to contact her since he'd left or why he didn't take her with him, she would've gone with him, at least that what she used to think, now she didn't think she could go another five steps closer to him.

But after Stephan had left the room, some compelling arguments were made,

* * *

"He's getting worse." Elena said, staring at the spot of the door where Stephan had been standing, Damon chuckled sardonically.

"Are you kidding? As far as Ripper Stephan goes, this is a docile housecat. And unfortunately for Caroline, he has a point, if Tyler's back who knows what idiotic plan he's hatched. And you're our only in, he trusts you, he wants you. Take one for the team." He said. Then, more firmly, "You're going."

"No I'm not." She said.

"Yes you are because with Tyler gone, the Originals haven't made a peep and we like it that way. I know you've been holed up in your room doing god knows what for that last few months, but us on the outside world have been enjoying the absence of hybrid armies and psychotic, thousand year old vampires, and extra crazy hybrid originals. And we intend to keep it that way, and so should you, for the sake of your friends." He said, nodded his head to Elena who had gone to the other room to yell at Stephan. She returned looking tired and hopeless.

Caroline hated Damon for guilting her with the idea of her friends hurting if she didn't do this. She would do anything for her friends, plain and simple. She sighed and gave in,

"I haven't seen the guy in months, I doubt if I just go to him and ask him what his evil plan is he'll be ready and willing to answer." Caroline said.

"I know," Damon said, his cold blue eyes wide with innuendo, "That's why you'll have to loosen him up a little bit first." Caroline stared at him for minutes, waiting for him to take back what he'd said, or laugh at his own sick joke. When he didn't she peeled her eyes away from him and walked back to the liquor cabinet.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said, shooting back the drink she'd snatched from Damon's hand.

* * *

"Yeah," Caroline repeated, "Curiosity." Tyler moved closer, reaching out and playing with the hem of her jacket.

"And just what were you curious about?" He asked. She took a deep breath,

"Where the hell did you go?" She asked. Tyler's face fell.

"Away for a while." He said.

"Come on Tyler, you're the one who asked me out here did you honestly think I wouldn't be asking you these questions?" he made a move to speak again but Caroline interrupted him. "You just left town, without telling me where you were going or why."

"You wouldn't see me, I tried talking to you." He said.

"You had just bitten me. I was dying, you can understand why I might not want to talk to you right?"

"That's why I had to leave!" He yelled, scaring her slightly. "That night was such a wakeup call to me Caroline. I had to break my sire bond to him, it was the only way for us," Caroline almost smiled, her heart almost started beating at his words. But then he kept talking. "All of us that he turned, against our will, in our moment of weakness, it was the only way for us to get our revenge and I did it Caroline. I'm free of him now and I make life in Mystic Falls normal again."

She fought the urge to scream, the urge to turn around and pound her tiny but strong fists against his chest. Things had been normal, or at least returning to it. Things were finally calming down before he returned. Instead she fixed him with an unwavering glare and crossed her arms,

"How?" She said.

"What?"

"How do you plan to do all this, get your revenge on who exactly? Klaus? Because no one's heard from him in months, not since you left actually." She said, not realizing the lie she told until it had left her lips. Technically, she hadn't heard from Klaus, only read from him, and even then, she couldn't technically prove it was him. She turned to face Tyler who was looking a little shocked at her, as if he'd expected her to leap into his arms and onboard with his plan the moment they reunited. He regarded her coolly as he answered her,

"I'll show you, follow me." He said, turning into the dark, dense forest.

He led her to a clearing in the forest where tents were pitched and circled around small fires. People were moving around, unpacking bags, weapons, cooking food over the fires, talking and laughing.

"Who are all these people?" She asked, afraid she already knew the answer.

"After I broke my sire bond, I went up and down the coast, all the places Klaus had visited and I found his hybrids and taught them how to break their sire bond and then I gave them a choice, and they all joined me."

"Oh my god," She said, suddenly feeling very outnumbered. "How many people are there?" She asked, Tyler watched her as she looked out on the camp, her eyes wide and stunned.

"Enough to take him down." He said. "And anyone else who gets in our way." She looked at him, the pure hatred and arrogance in eyes, and knew for sure he was no longer the boy she had loved.

"I, need some air." She said, turning towards the forest and running.

She could hear Tyler chasing behind her, yelling "Care you're outside."

She finally stopped running and ran her hair through her hair, panicking, until finally she heard his voice behind her.

"Caroline," he said, "I'm doing this for you." She turned to him, stunned once again,

"Excuse me?" She said. He stepped forward, brushing her hair off her face.

"After that night when I bit you," She flinched at the memory and he noticed, quickly pulling his hand away. "I knew that the only way for us to be together would be once I was free and the only way to do that is to make sure Klaus can't command his hybrid army ever again, can't return the bond, or make more hybrids, especially against their will."

She stared at him, still in disbelief.

"You're not doing this for me, all of this is for you. If you were doing this for me you could've brought me with you, if you were doing this for me, you could've told me where you were, an email, a text message, a single fucking phone call so I at least knew you were alive. God Tyler!"

He sighed,

"Look I get it, you weren't expecting me to come back so soon,"

"Try ever," She muttered under her breath, he heard but chose to ignore.

"So take a day, think about it, but tomorrow night meet me in the town square and we can talk again. Please Care?"

And just then, in that one moment, he looked like the boy she had loved, with the chocolate brown puppy dog eyes, no pun intended, that had broke her heart.

"Fine." She said, "We'll meet at midnight." He smiled at her, and once again she say the boy she knew, the one who she'd confided in and joked with, and helped during his transitions.

Then he leaned in a kissed her cheek hesitated a moment then slowly leaned in to kiss her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He whispered before backing away.

Caroline stood there, stunned for a few minutes before continuing to walk through the forest. She was too lost in her own thoughts to notice the man who stepped into the clearing next to her, with his watchful blue eyes and a strained smile on his face.

"Well, that was very interesting, don't you think so Caroline?" She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Oh I had to see this for myself, love." Caroline scoffed,

"He could've heard you, he could've seen you! How did you even know about this?" She asked.

"Ripper called me," he said,

"Don't call him that."

"Earlier today and told me we had a little issue with your pesky boyfriend, and seeing as this matter definitely concerns me, I decided to stop by and see what all the fuss was about."

"Well you saw it, your little hybrid army has turned on you and now we're all going to pay for it. So what do you plan to do about it?" She stopped for a moment, "Also he's not my boyfriend."

"I plan to go to Salvatore's with you and tell them what we've seen and then begin work on finding a way to reconnect the sire bond, or else, I will kill them all, even your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." She repeated.

"Does he know that, because it didn't seem like it." He said stalking ahead of Caroline through the edge of the forest as they made their way closer to town and the Salvatore estate.

"It was one kiss," Caroline argued, "And," she stopped for a minute, "And you sound jealous." She said turning to look at him.

For a moment, he looked away and Caroline had to wonder if it was wishful thinking that he was blushing. Original Hybrid assholes don't blush. Then he looked in her eye with his piercing blue ones, making her shiver.

"Well, perhaps I don't like the way he was looking at you." Klaus said, Caroline broke their eye contact and kept walking.

"Yeah, well I don't like it either." She sighed then stopped, they were no longer alone. In fact now there was a group of hybrids circling in on them from all directions. Tyler walked towards them, the looks of tiredness and adoration gone from his eyes, now he was simply in a rage. And then, all hell broke lose.

* * *

In the morning, she woke up in his bed. He wasn't there of course, she was the only one who'd slept in the bed that night, that much she knew. After feeding from him again, she was still too weak, physically and emotionally, to get home on her own and Klaus wasn't exactly a welcome guest anywhere she would've gone. He brought her back to his house, carrying her in her arms up to his room. He placed her on the bed, gave her some more of his blood, much to her surprise, tucked her in and left her to rest.

She stretched her arms, fully healed, and slowly climbed out of Klaus' ridiculously comfy bed and grabbed her shoes off the floor, walking tiredly into the bathroom.

"What have you done Caroline?" She said to her reflection as she splashed cool water over her face.

The events of last night kept flashing back in her mind. Caroline and Tyler's awkward meeting in the woods, the hybrid camp, the look on Tyler's face when he saw Caroline and Klaus togethe, his blatant instructions to let the hybrids attack, the bite, and everything else was fuzzy, although she vividly remembered Klaus saving her life... again.

She groaned at the state of her life and left the room, tiptoeing in her bare feet out into the hall, down the grand staircase, feeling ridiculous the whole time. Especially when she turned the corner and saw Klaus smirking at her.

"Hi." She squeaked.

"Good morning Caroline." He said with a small smile. "Feeling better?" He asked looking at her pale, clear wrist.

"Yep, all healed." She said, he still held her arm in his warm hand. "I should get going." She said, making a move for the exit. "I have to warn my friends about what happened."

"I'll see you out." He said hesitating a moment before letting go of her arm.

"I can find the door." She said quickly, needing to escape his watchful gaze. She felt completely unsure of where she stood with Klaus, he'd saved her life twice now she was sure he'd soon want something in return. He was an Original after all, weren't they always plotting something? Looking for the gain in every opportunity?

He followed her through the large house, his arm brushed against hers when she stopped abruptly in the foyer. Her hand was only inches from the door when she decided to turn back,

"Actually I have to know," She said "Why are you doing all this?" She asked.

"All of what, love?" Klaus asked.

"Following me when I met with Tyler, saving me again, leaving me those little gifts," He looked up when she mentioned the presents, "Yeah Klaus, I know that was you." She said softly.

Klaus' lips parted, he face void of his usual confident, composed expression. He smiled and tried to regain his composure, his twisted lips letting her know she was getting no answer,

"Never mind I don't even know why I asked." She said, turning back to the door. She felt a hand on her arm and was pulled back to face him, somehow she found herself pressed against the white washed walls, her arms raised up, next to her head, Klaus' hands strongly grasping her wrists, holding her in place as he looked her up and down,

"I'm not sure," He said, staring at her lips, "But I'm beginning to form an answer." He leaned forwards and kissed her softly. His lips fitting perfectly against hers.

He deepened the kiss, making it harder, faster, more urgent. Her arms went limp in his hands as she relaxed in his hold, enjoying the feel of having him pressed up against her. Then he pulled away and stared at her, their eyes inches apart. She looked repeatedly, from his eyes to his lips, blue to pink, over and over again. Then she leaned forward hurriedly and resumed their kissing. He let go of her arms, now sure that she wouldn't run away, and wrapped them in the golden locks he'd longed to feel. She tried her best to keep up, gripping his shirt in her hands and pulling him as close as possible.

When they finally pulled apart, Caroline just stared at him, together they were a mess of tangled limbs, pinned to the wall like a permanent fixture.

"Wow." She said, unable to pull her eyes from his.

* * *

"You did what!" Bonnie yelled at her, in their booth at the grill.

"What?" Caroline asked defensively, adding sugar to her coffee. Both Bonnie and Elena stared at her, their eyes wide and their mouth gaping open. Matt stared at them from across the room, obviously hearing their reactions. "He kissed me!" She whispered. She began stirring her coffee and smiled, "And it was really good." Her smile was devilish.

"Caroline don't you think this is a little suspicious, right when Tyler comes back into town and he might need our help this happens. Did you ever think he might just be using you?" Elena suggested carefully. Bonnie nodded in agreement. Caroline scoffed,

"Well of course, that's the only possible answer right?" She said mockingly, "Because Matt only wanted to date me because he couldn't be with Elena," She said pointing to Matt who shot a look of confusion at Elena and Bonnie, "And Tyler, well obviously Tyler was purely crazy I mean that's obvious. And no one else has shown any permanent interest in me because god forbid anyone in this town could be in love with someone who isn't Elena Gilbert!" Caroline was yelling now, and people were looking.

"Caroline, no one's saying that." Elena said carefully, trying to coax Caroline back into her seat.

"No that's exactly what you were saying," Caroline said, dropping dejectedly back into her seat "If you're going to be mean at least own up to it Elena." Elena sat back in her seat, resolving to remain quiet until Caroline calmed down.

"I think what Elena's trying to say is, given Klaus' history, we're assuming horses, not zebras." Caroling stared at her coffee,

"Right, because the idea of a guy liking me is about as likely as being trample to death by zebras?" She asked quietly.

"Caroline, Klaus isn't just any guy." Elena reminded gently, but Caroline pressed on, in a quiet, commanding tone.

"You know, Damon wasn't so great to begin with, but you seem to have warmed up to him." She said pointedly at Elena, whose eyes were glued to her folded hands. "We all have. And Jeremy wasn't always such a winner but eventually you two got together Bon. Even Stefan was sketchy at first, Elijah seemed like trouble, Mikael was supposed to be evil, maybe, can we just think for a minute, that maybe we're always wrong?" She asked.

"Caroline, he tried to sacrifice you and Tyler to break the curse last year." Bonnie argued.

"He killed Jenna," Elena said, "He tried to kill me."

"He turned Stefan, he corrupted your boyfriend. He's brought us nothing but trouble all year."

"Everybody's been the bad guy at some point." Caroline argued desperately, "Damon used to compel me, drink from me and sleep with me. Bonnie, when you found out I was vampire you refused to speak to me. And Elena, you're dragging around the hearts of both the Salvatore's brothers and driving a wedge between the two of them."

"You're right Caroline, we're all awful." Elena said bitterly. Caroline placed her hand on top of her each of her friends'.

"No, that's not my point. My point is, that my own mother hated me, my father tried to torture the vampire out of me, and now they both love and accept me. Bonnie, you got over your hatred of vampires and now we're closer than we've ever been. And Elena, let's not even pretend that everything you do isn't all for the people you love.' Caroline sighed and laughed, "When do we reach the point where we stop assuming everyone is either good or evil. Everyone we've assumed to be bad has been good and everyone good has been bad. I mean, what about Stefan? Or" She held her voice a beat, doing her best to not make her next words shake, "Or Tyler." Bonnie and Elena met each other's eyes and shared a look.

"What happened with Tyler, Caroline?" Elena asked, she could hear the tired concern in her voice.

"He bit me, again." She said, gaining their attention. "Well no, that's not quite true. He instructed his hybrid army to attack me and Klaus, when he found us walking together in the woods last night. Yeah Tyler's back in town, he's removed the sire bond and is set on revenge now. And he has Klaus' army to back him up. Stefan never should've told Klaus to send them away, they ran right into Tyler's arms, and now he's planning to use them against Klaus, and anyone that gets in his way." Caroline stood to leave. She'd told them all she'd intended to, except for her parting lines,

"And Klaus saved me, and I don't mean he just gave me his blood. He fought off the hybrids, and carried me somewhere safe and watched over me." She picked up her bag and started walking away, "So next time I annoy you, you know who to thank!" She called out, exited through the Grill doors.

"That was quite the speech love." She jumped, and found Klaus waiting for her outside the Grill.

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

"Believe it or not, I came to see if you were doing alright," He said, "Although from what I've just heard not only are you doing just fine, but given the choice, you might just believe me." They walked together to her car as Caroline's eyes searched the town square frantically for signs of Tyler or his minions. "Relax love, he's nowhere to be found. He can't risk people knowing he's back. Now, back to more important matters." He said.

"And what would those be?" Caroline asked, fishing her keys out of her purse.

"What you just said in there, was it true, or was it all just pretty words to prove a point?" Caroline sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly wishing she could be anywhere but right here, where she felt so exposed. She gathered her courage and looked him in the eye,

"I meant every word." His gaze softened at her words and it was hard to miss the small smile on his face, "Thank you, for everything you've done." She said. He looked at her like she was the first person to say those words to him, and she had the feeling she very well could be. Klaus cleared his throat and looked away.

"It's not over yet, the hard parts just beginning." He said, staring out at the forested edge of town, where the hybrid army was hiding out.

"Are you going to be sticking around?" She asked. He smiled staring out at the forest still,

"I suppose. I should stay and clean up the mess I've made. Plus, there are a few things around here worth fighting for." He said, smiling at her for the briefest of moments before taking off down the road. Caroline smiled and shook her head watching him walk away, thinking what a strange comfort it was to have an ally in Klaus. She chuckled getting into her car, thinking that it would be worth it, fighting off a hybrid army, her old friend and boyfriend, saving the town once again, putting her life in danger, it would be worth it if the outcome was more moments like that. With even greater ones waiting in the many yeas to come.

* * *

**AN: Okay... hopefully that wasn't too weird? I was feeling really hesitant about posting this one. It was written in pieces and then chopped up and replaced together but hopefully it flows well? Let me know what you think! **


	6. A New Friend

**Rebekah's POV**

In all the time Caroline and Klaus had been together, she and her brother's love had never been very good friends. They'd been what Rebekah considered acquaintances for the longest time, and she could even remember a few pleasant moments where they'd bonded.

And now, in her time of need, Caroline was taking her shopping.

"It might sound stupid to say this," Caroline said as they browsed the shops placed here and there along the winding steps of Santorini, "But I kind of understand how you feel." Rebekah stopped in the middle of the street and stared at the perky blonde in front of her, almost ready to tear off her head.

"And what makes you think you understand how I feel Caroline?" She said, gliding ahead of the girl and not bothering to wait while she caught up. But catch up she did, with a few quick strides she was at Rebekah's side again, arguing her point.

"Look Stefan might not be my brother by blood, neither is Damon, but I consider them family. I would do anything for those two, and it was torture watching Elena shuffle between them for years." She chuckled slightly, "In fact I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little happy when Elena moved on to Elijah. Those three were toxic together."

"Good to know my brother's emotional anguish makes you happy Caroline." Rebekah said flippantly as she browsed through a rack of dresses. "I'm trying this on." She announced, disappearing into the store. She hid away in a changing room and thought she'd managed to find a moment's peace when she heard her voice on the other side of the door.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She said. Rebekah rolled her eyes and emerged from the dressing room.

"I don't know what you meant. All I know is I had three brothers, three good and true ones, and we were supposed live together and be a family, and it was all I wanted for years. And now, things are getting in the way of all that." She crossed her arms and glared at Caroline. But after years of dealing with the feisty female Original, she wasn't having any of it.

"Yeah well you don't always get what you want." She said as Rebekah grabbed another dress and retreated into the changing room again.

"I think I have a couple hundred years of disappointing experiences on you, Caroline." She said.

"I'm not denying you your issues, god knows you have enough of them," Rebekah couldn't help but laugh at the jape. The girl was clever, she'd admit that. "I'm just saying that no one gets everything they want, the thing to do is adapt. I mean, I didn't want to be a vampire, not in a million years. But now that I have a million years, I'm going to waste them complaining about something I can't control."

"That doesn't sound like adaptation," Rebekah said, stepping out of the stall, "That sounds like defeat." Caroline shook her head,

"It's not defeat, I've found things that make me happy." She said with a smile.

"Like my brother?" Rebekah asked, scrunching her nose in mock disgust.

"Yeah," Caroline said, "He makes me happy, he makes me realize all the things I would've never known if I wasn't what I am. That helps make it bearable, you know?" When Caroline's eyes met hers Rebekah broke away and feigned interest.

"Whatever." She replied, grabbing a few more dresses and retreating again.

"Haven't you ever had anything like that?" Caroline asked carefully.

"Perhaps once or twice." Rebekah said.

"Well what happened?" She asked.

"Time only stands still for some of us Caroline." She answered.

"Not for you, and not for others if you turn them." She said, "If they want to be turned."

"Sometimes they did, most times they did in fact, they wanted it. They begged and pleaded, and there were some I wanted to turn as well."

"Then why didn't you?" Caroline asked. Rebekah had to smile, the girl could fake interest her really well. She had a true smile and she got this glint in her eyes like she was actually giving a fuck about the words you were saying.

"We moved on, and they couldn't come with us." She said. She paused for a minute, then a look of recognition hit her face.

"Klaus wouldn't let them." Caroline said. Rebekah couldn't turn and look her in the eye, too much anger, too much embarrassment, too much truth were welling up, just waiting to break free.

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness." She said succinctly, rifling through a selection of scarves. "Bunch of hypocrites." She muttered under her breath.

"The truth of it is," Rebekah said, hesitating for a moment before letting it all spill out, "The truth of it is that you and Klaus work very well together, and, despite my best attempts over the years, I can't seem to find it in myself to completely abhor you."

"Well thanks." She said, slowly.

"And besides now I've got bloody Elena to stack up next to you, and given the choice between you two, I'd pick you to have stick around any day."

"Why do you hate her so much?" Caroline asked. Rebekah sighed, stared the girl straight in the face and answered.

"I don't like anyone who tries to steal the ones I love away from me, you included. But at least you love him. Elena, she does this with men, all of them, she got both Stefan and Damon Salvatore to chase after her. My dear brother Elijah seems to have developed some kind of savior complex with her, like she's some kind of wounded deer and Klaus spent years chasing after her. Even if it was only for her blood it still pissed me off. Years of my life, have been spent waiting for men to stop waiting around for that girl, and now it seems even more years will be wasted on it as well. She has an eternity of tearing the people I'm around away from me and what's worse yet is that she puts on that doe-eyed Bambi face and gets away with it all because Elena Gilbert, the last Petrova doppelganger, and she can."

"She's not so bad." Was all Caroline could manage. Rebekah rolled her unimpressed eyes and continued browsing, "She's a lot like you actually."

"And how do you figure that?" Rebekah asked

"She's loyal. She fights for the people she loves and she does everything in her power not to let them go. And she _is_ a fighter,not some wide eyed cartoon deer. Sure you're more feisty, but she's more empathetic, those two thing may be polar opposites at times but either way, you two get what you want and nothing stops you. You put your family before everybody else, yourselves included, no matter how ridiculous the situation. She had Damon compel her own brother so he wouldn't have to deal with all her Mystic Falls vampire bullshit. And you, ha, you followed your brother for years trying to help him break his stupid curse. You two are both bat shit crazy, in my incredibly humble opinion. And I think you're both great people. And startlingly similar, why else would you hate each other, so much?" Caroline said, walking away. She turned back for a moment, smiled for a moment and pointed at the dress in her hands. "That one looks great on you. You should get it."

* * *

Later that night, Rebekah was reading by the fire, waiting for the inevitable moment when her brother would appear in the doorway and ask her about her shopping day with his girl. And five minutes after she'd settled into a comfortable seat with a worn out copy of a book she'd read too many times, her brother was looming over the couch waiting for her to look up and feign surprise. Instead she just flipped the page,

"What do you want Nik?" She asked.

"How was your day with Caroline?" he asked.

"Just fine." She said.

"Can you elaborate on that?" he asked.

"I bought a very lovely dress." she said, annoying him to no end.

"Bekah." Klaus said between his teeth.

"Caroline said it looked nice on me."

"Rebekah." He warned again.

"I know what you're doing Nik," He shot her a look of confusion. "There was a time, quite a long time ago, but not when you're measuring by our standards, when you weren't there for me, and Elijah was, and now that he's with _her _you see it as a chance to get one up on him." For a while there was silence,  
"Am I wrong?"

"Rebekah..." Klaus said, her eyes went wide when she registered the look on his face. It almost looked like guilt.

"She's a great girl, I'm not sure why you deserve her but she certainly likes you a lot. And I like the guy she talks about, the guy she sees. Of course I understand why she gets to see that side of you and I don't, I'm not completely delusional. But the side I see of you is one I haven't liked for quite some time now, and that's why I was staying with Elijah for so long. Now he's with _her_ and I can't stand it and I've switched back over to staying with you. So it's all rather fucked up really."

Klaus sat down in the chair next to hers and placed his full attention on her, the light from the flames flickered against both their faces.

"Caroline says you all take me for granted, that you don't appreciate all the little things I've done for you, but she also says you're different now and I should give you a chance."

"That was kind of her," He said, and she can't tell if it's genuine or sarcasm.

"Yes it was. She was very kind today, and I believe that is just who she is, there wasn't any prompting from you, or any begrudging politeness, she actually wanted to spend the day listening to me talk about my irrational hatred of a girl half a world away."

"She does that," Klaus said, "She cares, it's a strange practice, one I've never really grown accustomed to, but it looks good on her doesn't it?" He smiled to himself, then shook his head and focused back on his sister. "What else did she say?"

"She told me I'm loyal and feisty and that I get what I want, and that usually involves protecting those I care about." She placed her book on the table between them and stood over her brother. "And she's right you know. For years it meant you, and Elijah and Kol, but now, I'm reevaluating things. I'm starting to consider who else I want to spend my eternity with, the family I want to build myself, and I have this to say: Don't fuck this up. Keep her close and treat her well because if I protect my own, then that now includes her." She said, noting the smirk on her brother's

"That must've been some day." He said.

"It was a very good day." She said. "It's been a while since I've had a friend, and she seems like a good place to start. So don't hurt her, okay? Because I plan on keeping her around for a long time." She warned, retreating from the room.

"I never will." He promised earnestly. She passed Caroline in the doorway and offered her a small smile before continuing down the hall.

"Never will what?"Caroline asked walking into the room. She moved to sit in the chair Rebekah had occupied moments ago when Klaus grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Never again will I force you to spend the day with my sister." He said. Caroline laughed but shook her head,

"She's not so bad." She said before planting a quick kiss on his lips, he held her there for a moment, loving the warmth of the fire that had spread over her lips. Caroline pulled away with a small smile on her face. "We may even be friends." She said, getting up and pulling Klaus with her.

"You and I?" He asked, dazed and confused by the kiss.

"No, Bekah and I." She said, Klaus dropped her hand and she turned to look at him.

"I don't know whether to be slightly happy or incredibly terrified." He said, making Caroline chuckle. She walked up to him and held her face in his hands,

"Be afraid, be very afraid." She said with a wink, then she placed a quick kiss on his lips and walked out of the room. He fell quickly into step behind her.

* * *

**AN: I'm back! Sorry, I was gone over the long weekend and no school's starting up but hopefully (fingers crossed) updating won't be too erratic. And in extremely exciting news, drumroll please... the R button is working splendidly again! So expect many well typed R-words in future fics :) **

**As always, reviews are oxygen, reviews are a many splendored thing, all you need are reviews! (Moulin Rouge.. anyone?... anyone?)  
**

**... Please Review.  
**


	7. One Dance: Good Lovin'

**Good Lovin' : The Young Rascals**

* * *

Not for the first time, Caroline woke up happy. The sun was shining, her hair was the perfect blend of messy and curly, even the birds were chirping. The only thing missing was Klaus, he'd slipped out earlier that morning, after planting a quick kiss on her cheek and whispering that he'd be back soon.

She smiled as the sun washed over her like a blanket and quickly kicked the bed covers off before jumping up from the bed. Caroline opened all the drapes and flung open all the windows to their house, which stood alone on a cliff overlooking the sky and the sun and the sea and let the ocean breeze whip all around her, just as she liked it to.

She felt restlessly happy this morning, with boundless energy coursing through her, these were the effects of waking up with a smile on your face. She bounced over to Klaus' old record player, which she was just beginning to get the hang of using, and found a record among his collection that housed a song she knew well. It was one her father used to hum during the odd moment in her childhood where he'd scoop her up and lift her in his arms and spin her around. He'd do it randomly, he'd be working in the garden or cleaning up after dinner and pick her up and start dancing her around, then grab her mother and they would dance together, with a tiny little Caroline balancing carefully between them.

She placed the album carefully on the record player, picked the speed and put the needle on it. And just like that the sound of a happy childhood moment started playing throughout the big house. It was the kind of song that should've made her sad, her father was long dead and her mother had followed soon after, and Caroline had mourned them both for years and years. She'd always been glad that she had visited and written her mother as often as possible before she passed on. And now the song remained a happy memory, one of the few left from years of hardships and heartbreak. And today was a day where you couldn't help but smile.

The sun was shining in through the windows, and Caroline thanked her lucky stars that she never had to feel the burn of the sun on her skin.

And she was in love, finally. She had someone to love and love her in return and that was the best feeling in the world when you had a thousand years of loneliness looming over you.

So she danced. She giggled and sang along and bounced all around the house in her underwear and one of Klaus' t-shirts. She had grown so much over the years, discovered who she was, what she wanted, who she wanted. But even one-hundred year old vampires could dance around to the oldies like a teenager.

Klaus walked into the house and took in the sight, of the great blonde streak of light zooming around his kitchen with a blissful smile on his face. The light from outside surrounded her, illuminating her hair and the crisp white shirt she wore, her pale, bare legs, making her look like she was a blaze of white flame.

"Good morning love." He said as Caroline danced up to him and greeted him with a kiss.

"Good morning." She said dancing away as quickly as she'd arrived.

"What are you doing?" He asked observing her as she closed her eyes and moved around the kitchen to the music. _She almost floats, _he thought with an amused smile.

"Dancing." She said.

"Why? Not that I'm complaining," He said, smirking at the sight of his lovely Caroline bouncing around in his v-neck shirt that hung around her long legs perfectly. "Some kind of special occasion perhaps?"

"I'm happy." She said,

"Is that unusual for you?" He chuckled.

"No," She said with a sweet look in her eye as she grabbed his hand and spun herself around it. "I'm always happy around you."

"Then why do I not wake up to this show every morning?" He asked as she shimmied closer to him.

"Would you look outside? It's a beautiful day, we're in a beautiful city, we could be doing absolutely anything we wanted to. And I woke up realizing that I didn't want anything, except for you to come home, which was a pretty short order. That's happiness, you know, not wanting anything except what you already have." She said, holding both his hands in hers and trying to get him to dance along with her, like a puppeteer with a marionette.

"Well then why," She cut him off with another quick kiss, then placed her finger delicately on his lip.

"We're dancing right now." She said her sweet blue eyes locking with his.

It took only a few seconds before Klaus broke into a smile and slid out of his jacket,

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right." He said, wrapping his arms around her and dancing with her properly, holding her close and swaying her in time to the music, dipping and spinning and shaking the way the decade had demanded so long ago when he'd danced like this with girls in poodle skirts and saddle shoes. Disposable girls who meant nothing to him. He'd never have guessed he'd been repeating those same steps with someone who meant the world to him just a few decades later.

She smiled, impressed by his moves and fully out of breath.

"I didn't know you could dance like this!" She yelled over the music.

"I've had centuries to practice, darling. Not like your generation, half of you have no rhythm and the other half can't dance at all."

"What about me?" She giggled as she spun around in his arms again, feeling a little dizzy from the turns and the close proximity of Klaus. After all these years he could still make butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"Well, I always knew you were special." He said, close in her ear making her blush. "It used to be the only way to court a girl was to ask her to dance with you. Men invited hundreds of guests to stay for unknown lengths of time, buying food, drink, hiring servants, decorating, redecorating, sparing no expense, just for the chance to ask one girl for a dance. "

"You like that tradition?" She said, thinking of the fact that she'd dragged him to dance around their house mere minutes ago.

"Why else do you think I hosted that ball?" He asked, the music was still playing but Caroline slowed her dancing and shot him a beaming smile. Almost a hundred years later and he was still dancing with her,still sparing no expense to get her attention, and still managing to capture it.

The music picked up again and Caroline kept dancing, pulling away from Klaus and making him chase her back up to their bedroom as she twirled and spun on her own accord. He happily indulged her as long as when the song ended she was in his arms once again.

* * *

**AN: Hello! Two updates tonight (yay! I hope?) This ones just a quick song scene set to Good Lovin' by the Young Rascals (a fabulously, and almost terrifyingly upbeat song you literally cannot help but tap your toes to) and so I just wrote a spontaneous little fic about it. I like the idea of dance scenes though and might write another in the future... and it may or may not involve Damon dancing around the Salvatore boarding house a la1x06!  
**

**And as I always say... Please review!  
They're so lovely and they make me write SOOO much faster :D  
**


	8. A Conversation Between Ladies

**AN: Beware, Mature themes ahead. As well as Mabekah, Elejah (mentions of Malena, Stelena, Delena... yeah Elena really gets around in this one haha, jokes) and of course, the one and only Klaroline!**

* * *

Rebekah threw her phone across the table, and it landed in Caroline's water glass.

"Having troubles Beks?" She asked her friend.

"No," She said stubbornly, "But yes." She sighed and looked up at her friend. "It's Matt." Caroline chuckled.

"What'd he say?" She asked.

"Nothing important, he's just checking in with me for the hundredth time since I left. I never figured him for the jealous type, but ever since I started hanging out with Damon, he won't give me any peace." She said, tossing her fork on her salad and sitting back in her chair.

"I take it he knows what happened between you two?" She said.

"Yes." Rebekak pouted, "But that was ages ago."

"Try five years, and that's like two minutes in vampire time." Caroline said.

"But Matt doesn't run on vampire time." Rebekah muttered.

"Does any of this maybe have to do with that little fact? It's been five years the difference is going to start catching up with you eventually." She said.

"I do know all this Caroline." Rebekah said, glaring up at her friend.

Caroline bit her lip and tried changing the subject

"Well, I mean, that's Matt. He's not so much jealous as protective. He was like this with his mom, and Vicki, and Elena, and now you. It just means he cares. And besides, there's nothing going on with you and Damon so he's got nothing to worry about, right?" Again her friend glared up at him,

"Of course there's nothing going on. We're just friends." She said.

"Who's just friends?" Elena asked, taking her seat at the table.

"Me and Damon. You were gone for quite some time." Rebekah said, looking at her friend's now cold plate of food.

For three years now the girls met once a month to eat dinner on a corner cafe in Chicago, and while they always tried to keep the subject away from the men in their lives, but it always went there anyway, and it didn't take long.

"I was on the phone with Elijah." She said. The other two groaned.

"What?" She asked. "We've been having a little trouble lately."

"Why?" They both asked at the same time, both sounding outraged. Elena looked startled, she knew Caroline approved of her and Elijah, but she had no idea Rebekah did.

"Because I want to go off and travel and Elijah doesn't." She said, Rebekah scoffed, grabbed her wine glass and stared out the window.

"I hardly think my brother wouldn't want to take you around and show you off to the world. Let him take you two Rome, he loves Rome, or Florence, or Venice."

"That's the problem," She said.

"What's the problem?" Caroline asked.

"The problem is that apparently Elena hates Italy." Rebekah said, Elena smiled slightly but then got serious once more.

"No, I don't want to let him take me anywhere. I want to go on my own, be independent for once. First I dated Matt, and then I met Stefan, then I was with Damon, then Stefan, then Damon, then Elijah. I haven't been alone since I was fifteen, I just want to feel, for once, like I'm not being carted around somewhere." She placed her hand gently on Rebekah's "Bekah, I love your brother, but just for once I wanted to feel like I'm taking charge, not just following where someone tells me to go." She said. Caroline couldn't help but respect an answer like that.

"Go wherever you want, just know that he'll follow you when you do." Rebekah said.

"I know, I can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing yet." Elena said, biting her lip.

"Trust me, it's a good thing." Rebekah said, gulping down the last of her red wine. "Whenever Matt and I get in a tiff, he backs away completely."

"I thought you said he was texting you non-stop." Caroline said, as Elena noticed the cell phone sitting in the glass.

"He is," She said, "But when I call him he ignores, when I respond to texts, he doesn't let me change the subject or try to carry on a conversation. It's ridiculous."

"Yeah, he does that." Elena said. Caroline nodded silently.

Then both girls looked at Caroline,

"What?" She asked.

"We both did the boy dish," Elena said,

"Now it's your turn." Rebekah finished.

"Um, okay, I," She hesitated a moment, "I'm sorry guys, I know you want me to tell you some story about my Klaus troubles, and lord knows there have been plenty of those in the past, but things are going so well with us right now." Bekah rolled her eyes while Elena smiled a small, tired smile and sat back in her chair. "Sorry guys." She said. The waitress dropped by and brought the girls a round of coffees and Caroline sipped delicately, trying to hide her wide smile.

"Okay," Elena said "Tell us how well things are going, make us jealous."

"Okay, well, about a week ago, we spent the night on the beach in Costa Rica and we were lying there looking up and the stars, then we," Rebekah cut her off

"I'd just like to take this moment, Caroline to remind you that you are talking about my brother and details are not only unnecessary but will also lead to a place you do not want to go to." Caroline nodded and laughed.

"I was just going to say we were cuddling, he just held me and the tide was coming up and touching our toes and he kept me warm and we just talked and laughed and he held me so close. I've never felt happier than when he tries to pull me closer to him. He always has his hands on me," She said, making Rebekah cough a not-so-subtle reminder of her previous warning, Caroline ignored her and continued her dreamlike speech. "But then there are moments when he's holding me and I feel him grip me and press against me and I can't get any closer to him, but he doesn't care, he always tries to pull me closer." She stopped talking when she realized Rebekah had left the table, stomping away at a terrifying speed. Elena was staring at her, open mouthed, almost drooling,

"I hate you right now." She joked, taking another sip of her coffee. "I don't know if she left because she was jealous or because you were talking about her brother."

"I think she got a call." She said pointing at a smiling Rebekah on the other side of the window. Elena nodded and then turned back to her friend,

"Is Klaus really like that with you?" She asked. Caroline stared at her friend,

"Like what?" She asked.

"All, sweet and cuddly?" It had been a long time since Klaus had been a threat to Elena, or any of her friends. But she still thought of him as the big bad from their teenage years. Caroline shrugged,

"With me he is, but don't tell anyone." She said, laughing, "I don't think he wants to lose his reputation as a badass." They watched Rebekah pacing girlishly outside. "Why, isn't Elijah like that?"

She could tell by the red blush overtaking Elena's face that he was not like that at all.

"Oh my god Elena!" She said. The two girls giggled uncontrollably before descending into a silence,

"So what's he like?" Caroline asked, making them bubble over with laughter once again.

"He's sweet, but also, kind of forceful when he wants to be. He's so passionate, not like Stefan who was always so nice, and Damon who was kind of needy,"

"Can you blame the guy?" Caroline said with a laugh, Elena nodded, Damon had been obsessed with her for quite some time, after all, who could blame him when he finally got his hands on her.

"He's so different from the others, it's like he's lighting some part of me on fire." She said. It was Caroline's turn to gape, she'd never heard her friend talk like this.

"Oh my god!" Rebekah said, cringing in front of them. "I leave for five minutes and that isn't enough time for you two to finish this horrifying discussion?" Rebekah huffed and sat down in her chair.

Elena and Caroline giggled silently at the moping original in front of them, sharing looks of hilarity and faux embarrassment. Rebekah looked up at them and scowled again so Caroline composed herself. She didn't dare look at Elena again, for fear that she'd break out into a new fit of laughter.

"So," She said, "How's Matt?"

"He called and apologized and said he'd loved me and I said it back and then we made up." She said, stirring a spoon in her lukewarm coffee. Elena and Caroline congratulated her and smile, "There was phone sex involved." Rebekah added, causing both girls to cringe, Elena even sprayed coffee out of her mouth, drenching someone passing by. She then began apologizing profusely.

"Rebekah!" She said, after the customers continued walking.

"We didn't need to know that!" Caroline said. Both girl's were wide eyed and mortified.

"Well looks like we all learned a little too much information today hmm?" She said with a satisfied smirk on her face.

* * *

**Reviews are love!**


	9. Love Letters

**Love Letters**

* * *

_Klaus,_

_I don't know why I'm writing you. I doubt you'll ever see the letter, but I'm writing it anyways. _

_I'm in Paris. I know, I know, we always said we'd go together, but then you had to go and stop keeping your promises and now it's my turn to break one or two. _

_Including the first one I ever made to myself, to not build up your ego. I swore all those years ago that I'd never let you know, how great I thought you were. I know it sounds so strange, but I could just never flat out compliment you, and maybe that was a mistake but I guess now I can let you know that whether we were friends or enemies, there was always something about you that seemed so grand to me. With all the great sweeping gestures, and the long speeches of everything I could be doing if I wasn't sitting exactly where I was, I was always too chicken to admit that I could hear the truth in some of it. I think I might've given it away over the years, but now I'm saying it outright: I was wrong, and you were right._

_Paris is so perfect, I can hardly stand it. _

_Even more so, I can't stand the fact that I waited thirty-one years to come see it! You should've brought me here sooner, not just offered, or promised. You should've thrown me over your shoulder and dragged me while I screamed bloody murder. You should've bound and gagged me and tossed me on a plane. You should've kept your promise. _

_The other day I was walking along the Seine and I overheard this woman gossiping to her friend and she mentioned the name Niklaus. I paused and thought, "What are the chances she's talking about my Niklaus."_

_... I mean, not __my__ Niklaus, but, you know, you. _

_Anyways, I stopped and asked her who she was talking about, and I showed her a picture of you that I had (Don't flatter yourself, it's a picture of us all, the last time we were all together in Mystic Falls. I don't carry a picture of you around.) and she confirmed it. It was you!_

_Of course, in order get her to tell me the rest of the story I had to give her Damon's phone number, and her friend wanted Elijah's, but let me tell you it was a price worth paying. _

_Now if I ever need to blackmail you I know exactly what story to use._

_Did you know we missed each other by a week and half? Ten days! Just ten days and we could've been in Paris together, funny how things work out huh? It's really funny. _

_I'm not mad Klaus, I'm really not. I think, for a while I was disappointed. For so long I waited for you to turn into this really great guy, this guy who could be everything I'd been waiting for my whole life. And you were him, god you were __so__ him. In fact, you were almost too good, and after I'd tuned you away so many times, you never again made a move and then we got so stuck in this awful place of not knowing where we stood with each other. So we became friends and then you promised to take me to Paris and you didn't. _

_But anyway... I don't know why I'm writing this, you'll never read it. I'm not even sending it. _

_So... to recap: I'm not mad, and I'm in Paris. _

_Au Revoir, _

_Caroline._

* * *

_Dear Caroline, _

_I got your letter, though I will never tell you how._

_Did you know au revoir means 'upon seeing you again'? So my dear, either your French needs improvement or we will see each other again eventually. And then I will give you this letter. _

_I have a few things to say in response to words:_

_It's good you went to Paris, I always knew you'd love it there. I regret that I could never take you, and that I broke my promise, and that you went without me. I've lived a long time but my most recent regrets seem to involve all the things I never did with you. But above all the regrets, I'm proud of you for going Caroline. _

_I agree. I should've taken you there long ago, and as for the binding and gagging, I suppose we'll have to leave that to the imagination..._

_As for the story you were told about my momentary stay in Paris, I can assure you it was all Kol's idea and we will never speak of it again. _

_I'm glad you're not mad. I never would've wished to have disappointed you, but I suppose I'd done that from the beginning. First I wasn't enough of the man you needed and then I was became your friend instead, but the whole time I wanted you Caroline. And one day I'll get what I want. _

_Yours,_

_Klaus_

* * *

_Niklaus, _

_Now I'm in Tokyo. The whole city is bustling and moving and everything is loud and crazy. I know it sounds stupid but I'm almost a little afraid. I'm in the this strange land, and I don't speak the language and I'm all alone and the stupidest part of it all is... I kind of like it like this. I'm completely out of my element and every night I go sleep, worried about what will happen to me the next day. I haven't felt this human in years. _

_I wish you were here too, though. I'm so out of my element, but I feel like this would be yours exactly. I wish I could see you here, and we could visit the Asakusa Shrine and the pandas at the Ueno Zoo. I want to hear the stories you have about the geishas and warriors and all the history I've read about in books and on tours. I really want to walk through the Japanese gardens with you. _

_Why aren't you here? We were supposed to be here together. Damon knew where I was and showed up to surprise me, but it wasn't the same, it's never the same unless I'm with you. _

_I had this little dream of you showing up at the gardens to surprise me and we'd walk through them, catching up and other stuff. I don't know why I thought it would come true..._

_Maybe I am a little mad. And maybe I have no right to be. But I think I am mad and I think I do have the right to be. After all, you were the one who started all this. "Paris? Rome? Tokyo?" Ringing any bells? You were the one always mentioning all the places you could take me, all the sights I could see. You were the one who persisted and pestered me about how I could do more, and see more and be more for years. And you didn't follow through! Go figure, Niklaus Mikaelson, king of the hybrids, Original extraordinaire, failure at the follow-up. _

_So now, I'm doing it alone and even though I'm having an amazing time... I'm sad and angry and alone and it's your fault. If you're not going to make my dreams come true then get out of my head! Let me live my life. _

_No longer yours, _

_Caroline_

* * *

_My Caroline,_

_ I sent Damon to Tokyo. I knew you'd be feeling sad and lonely in that giant, foreign city and after I got your letter it wasn't too hard to guess where you'd be going next. _

_I wanted to show you all the things you mentioned, all those places you've been, I've been there too, years and years ago, but not with anyone I truly wanted to be there with. One day, I'll take you to Tokyo, and we will walk together through all the gardens you wish to see. When the cherry blossoms are in bloom and you'll be the most radiant creature for miles and miles. I can just picture drawing you now, amongst the crisp wind and the flowers, with this big glowing smile on your face. I will make this happen. These are promises I will keep._

_I have dreams to, of showing up and making that smile appear on your face, and making your dreams come true. I like to believe I still can. And I think I know where you'll be next..._

_Still yours, _

_Niklaus_

* * *

_ Nik,_

_I don't know why I'm still writing you these letters. But I figure I might as well finish off the series, and what better place to finish that in Rome? The eternal city, I guess me and Rome have that in common._

_And what better way to start than with an apology? _

_I know you didn't read it, I didn't even send it, I threw out after I finished writing it actually. But I know what I said and I know I didn't really mean it. I was upset and lonely and Damon had said some stupid things... anyways, I'm sorry. _

_You know, the funny thing is, Paris is the city of love, and lights, but for me it was just the lights, probably because I was trying too hard to forget about you. And Tokyo, with all the people walking and talking, the groups of teenage girls and their crazy fashions and their excitement, and with Damon being there, it was a step back from the city of love. More like a city of friendship, where I once again didn't feel like a part of the trend. _

_But I like Rome. There's something about it that just feels right. It's eternal, like me, and all the people here are so... _

_They're not relaxed and coy like in Paris, or busy and loud like Tokyo. Rome is calm and content, confident. It's filled with old people and young people and big families and couples and lonely travelers like me. And everywhere you turn someone who is just as amazed by what they see as you are. _

_I feel better here, and complete. I think this trip was good for me, I definitely needed it. The only question is where should I go next? I suppose I don't have you to guide me anymore, although maybe it's good that I won't be following someone else's advice for once. Maybe now I can finally branch out on my own._

_Right now I'm at the Coliseum, cheesy and touristy, I know, but wow is it breathtaking. I thought about going at night, and sitting along the top tier and looking out at the city and the stars, but I came during the day, with all the noisy, smelly tourists making all these adorable ooing and awing sounds. They make me smile. I'm sitting while a nearby tour guide talks about the Gladiator fights that used to take place here, and I wonder if you ever saw one? Or am I aging you too much now? I wish you could answer that._

_Some man just ran up to me with a camera asking if he could take my picture and saying very flattering words in half-English half-Italian. When he showed me the picture and I smiled because I don't look sad and lonely. I kind of think I look like I belong. _

_I still wish you were here, but for now, I think I can manage on my own._

_I've just been sitting here, observing all the things going on around me, and found a drawing sitting next to me, it's of me. I'm smiling, surrounded by sunlight and trees that remind of the Japanese cherry blossoms. It actually reminds me a bit of you... _

_I remember the time you- A paper airplane just landed in front of me, with the words __**read me**__, etched on the front, here goes nothing..._

_Eternally,_

_Caroline_

* * *

_My Sweet Caroline,_

_Won't you please turn around now?_

_Love, _

_Nik_

* * *

**AN: I know this** **ending was probably extremely cheesy, but good gods I couldn't resist haha! **_  
_

**Once again, thanks to everyone who read/followed/favourited/reviewd it really does make my day :D**

**So if you haven't review yet, hint hint, go do it now :)  
**


	10. Everybody Talks

**Everybody Talks**

Caroline and Klaus spent the day inside. The weather was getting cold and gloomy and his study had books and music and a huge fireplace.

He sat on a leather couch, drawing in his sketchbook like he usually did and she was reading on a chaise curled up under a blanket. Every once in a while she'd think about how it was getting late and she should be getting home, but it was dark and stormy and the house was so nice and it wasn't like she was unwelcome.

She and Klaus had begun hanging out and now they found a comfortable rhythm. She showed up at his house after school and he would come visit her some nights. He seemed to like having her around and she enjoyed the solitude of the house no one else wanted to visit. She even got along with the rest of the Mikaelsons, or at least she was starting to.

Except Elijah, he was so quiet and reserved, and Caroline always felt like he was watching her, not in a judgmental way, just observing her, which she wasn't sure was much better.

Caroline had gotten up from her usual reading spot to get a blood bag from the kitchen when she found Elijah in there having a midnight meal.

"Oh, hi." She said.

"Good evening Caroline." He said, staring at the clock that showed it was technically morning.

"How're you doing?" She asked, carefully. She was even tiptoeing around the kitchen. It was ridiculous, she didn't know why she felt guilty, she just knew that she did.

"Good," He said quickly, "You certainly seem to be spending quite a lot of time in our home lately."

"Oh," Caroline said.

"It's not a problem, you're always welcome here. But I've just been wondering," He said, he stalled and watched Caroline poured two glasses full of blood.

"Yes?" She asked,

"I've been wondering if you've told your friends where you've been spending your time lately." He asked.

Caroline sighed, this is why Elijah scared her. He was like a vampiric Jiminy Cricket.

"No, I haven't really had the chance to tell them yet." She said, unable to look at him. "I mea, it's not so much that I'm _not _telling them, the opportunity just hasn't really presented itself yet." She said, she could feel herself starting to ramble. Elijah made her nervous. "And maybe I'm a just little bit afraid of what they'll say." She admitted.

"I know." He said. Her eyes snapped up to his,

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I've been discussing it with Elena." He said, taking a sip from his water glass.

"You've been talking to Elena?" She asked.

"Yes. We've been meeting together for dinners twice a week for quite some time now. I've shied from the exact details of the situation. She brought it up first in fact, she noticed something was different about you. She's concerned, and she's said, no matter what is going on she just wishes for you to be honest with her." Caroline stared at him, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. Elijah sighed, "It started with her transition and even after things calmed down, it never really ended." He got up and put his dishes in the sink and wiped his hands clean.

"So it's really that easy huh?" She asked. That's how he'd made it look, him and Elena were... friends? That's all she and Klaus were. And if it was that easy for Elijah to tell her, couldn't it be that easy for her to tell Damon? Or Bonnie? Or Stefan?

"Tell your friends Caroline," Elijah said as he walked out of the room, "It's a miracle they haven't found out already."

* * *

Rebekah and Kol had spent the night in as well. They were off in another wing of the house watching a movie and passing the hours before they fell asleep in front of the TV after a day of being bored out of their minds.

Klaus opened the door and watched as his two tired siblings slowly recognized his presence.

"I've just come to warn you that Caroline fell asleep so I've put her in the guest room, try not to wake her when you finally manage to peel yourselves away from this stupid show you're so obsessed with."

And with that he left.

"What was that about?" Rebekah asked once he was gone.

"Who cares Bekah?" Kol said sleepily.

Rebekah kicked his arm, which was supporting his head, causing him to smack his head on a nearby table.

"Ow! What do you want?" He asked.

"Caroline's here again?" She said. "She's been spending an awful lot of time here lately."

"I guess so." He replied, rubbing his sore head. Then he shook it a couple times and jumped up like an eager puppy, "Well, now you've woken me up and I'm still bored. Want to go see what Klaus and Caroline are doing?" He asked.

"Are you really as dumb as you look?" Rebekah said, "Klaus just came in here and said he and Caroline were sleeping."

"Together?" Kol said, arching his eyebrows suggestively.

"Good god, you're an idiot." She said. "Caroline's in the guest room."

"Ah, but where's Klaus?" He asked as Rebekah pulled her phone out from the couch cushions.

"I don't care to find out, besides I'm going out." She said.

"At this time of night? What will Elijah say about that?" Kol said. Rebekah ignored him and he followed her as she walked to her room to get ready.

"So is it the quarterback tonight or the other Salvatore, and if so, which one would that be again?"

"Leave me alone Kol." She said, sitting down at her vanity to fix her make-up. Kol leaned down so his head rested on Rebekah's shoulder and he could see them both in the mirror's frame.

"Honestly sister, isn't about time we left this place? Just you and I? We could hit the road together, it's been too long since we went on a trip together, what with being daggered and all. Plus, we have nothing keeping us here."

Rebekah frowned and pushed her brother away,

"Not tonight Kol." She said.

"Fine," He growled, trying to conceal how hurt he was "if you can go out I can too." He said, backing out of the room.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Well I don't know if you heard Beks, but Caroline Forbes is spending the night with our dear brother Niklaus?"

"Kol." Rebekah warned.

"This news that must be shared." He said.

"Kol don't." She said.

"Ta ta sister!" he called out,

"Kol what has she ever done to you!" Rebekah yelled desperately, but he was already gone.

* * *

"You seem weird tonight, is everything alright?" Matt asked.

He was having dinner with Rebekah at the Grill while he was on break. It was late at night, the time when the drunks and the lonely people refused to go home and all Matt wanted was close up and go to sleep. But the was bar was abnormally full tonight and it was starting to look like he'd be stuck here for hours.

"I'm fine," Rebekah said quickly, "I'm just... I'm trying to eavesdrop on Damon and Kol's conversation." She said, ducking her head in shame.

Matt turned around to look at Damon and Kol who sat at the bar laughing and choking back drinks like there was a shortage.

"Don't look." Rebekah said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to look at her.

"Why are those two hanging out?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" She said rolling her eyes. "Anyways, before I left Kol was threatening to go around telling people how Caroline was still at the house and," She looked up at Matt. He didn't look shocked, or even mildly surprised but he was smiling at Rebekah's slip-up.

"What?" He asked.

"Aren't you mad?" She asked.

"Why would I be mad? Honestly, I think it's great! You and Caroline should be friends, you two would be... actually you two, being friends, the world might not be ready for that yet. But still, I think it's a great idea!"

"Oh," She said.

"What now?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Well, Caroline and I are becoming friends, I suppose, but if we're being honest, that's not why she's been coming over to the house."

"So why had she been coming over to your house?" Rebekah leaned in close and whispered to Matt

"She's been visiting Klaus some nights and,"

"WHAT?" This one came from across the room, where Damon sat at the bar. Kol was laughing drunkenly at her.

Rebekah gasped and slammed her head against the table,

"Well, I guess that changes things a little bit." Matt said, getting up to go back to work.

* * *

"THAT'S the great news you were hinting at?" Damon said, turning away from an embarrassed Original to one that was horrendously drunk. He slapped Kol's arm, "So the Barbie's stupid enough to go crawling back to the wolf den, that's not news. You know she used to date me right?"

Kol chuckled,

"Yeah, we heard her telling Klaus about it one night. You, my friend, did not get a good review. If you know what I mean." Kol said, leaning an arm against Damon, who promptly began pealing him off.

"Okay, first off, you and I are not friends, second off if she's been hanging out with your brother she's clearly out of her mind and therefore nothing she says can be trusted." He said.

"Oh they've been doing more than hanging out, she's still there right now in fact, she's spending the night." Kol said with a devilish smirk.

"Really?" He said. "Well this is certainly a change of events." He downed the rest of his drink and got up from the bar. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go... somewhere else."

"Go on, go tell everyone!" Kol called over his shoulder, "And by the way we got Bekah's review of you as well. You're 0 for 2 I'm afraid." He yelled.

Damon turned and looked at Rebekah who was sitting in a back booth alone, looking tired and mortified but she put on a smirk and waved at Damon as he walked out of the Grill.

Kol went to join his sister who, as soon as he sat down, smacked him across the head,

"Ow! What was _that_ for,?" He asked.

"Why did you tell Damon?" She said, ignoring his question.

"I was bored. Why did you tell the quarterback?" He asked nodding to Matt who was busy busing tables.

"That was an accident." She huffed as she sat back in her seat. "When Nik finds out he's going to be angry." She said.

"Yes." Kol said, "But that time has yet to come Bekah, for now, let's just sit back and enjoy the show."

* * *

"Caroline, hi, it's Damon. Look I know what you're doing right now, or should I say who, and I know where, and the one thing keeping me from showing up, tearing down the door and dragging you out of there by your pretty blonde hair is that I don't want to have the mental image stuck in my head for the rest of my unnaturally long life." Damon yelled into his phone as he walked to Elena's house. "How could you be so stupid? You already slept with one hybrid and did you see how that worked out for you? I don't know what minor stroke you were having when you decided to start sleeping with the enemy but you better hope that this does not go south for you because if it does, I don't know if there's anything I can do to help you. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go warn everybody else of your stupidity." He hung up as Elena opened her front door.

"Damon what are you ding here?" Elena asked as Damon brushed past her and let himself in.

"We've got a problem." He said, walking in to find his brother sitting in the kitchen, "What is he doing here?" He asked as Stefan lowered a glass of blood from his lips.

"What are _you _doing here Damon?" Elena asked coming into the kitchen and finding her seat across from Stefan.

"I have bad news." He said, staring at his brother, still wondering why he was here, "Caroline's sleeping with Klaus."

Elena gasped, "Oh my god." She said, then she seemed to reconsider for a moment "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course I'm sure." He said, still eyeing his brother. The two would not break their gaze. "What brother, not surprised?" Stefan chuckled slightly as Damon grabbed the drink from his hand and downed it quickly, wiping excess blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Not particularly." Stefan said.

"You know something I don't?" Damon asked, wondering if his brother was back to his usual friendliness with Klaus.

"As a matter of fact I do." Stefan said. He looked at Elena who would not meet his gaze.

"Care to share?" Damon said.

"Well, it's not so surprising really." Stefan began, breaking his gaze away from Elena and letting it land back on his brother, "Her and Tyler are done after all, and we've all mingled with an Original at some point. You spent some time with Rebekah if I recall correctly, and now so is Matt. Aren't we all bound to see them once in a while?" He asked, looking again at Elena.

"And tonight the voice of reason will be played by Stefan," Damon deadpanned, "Go figure."

"I mean even Elena has been seeing Elijah." Stefan said. Elena glared at him and Damon nearly choked on his drink.

"I'm sorry, you're with _him _now?" He managed to choke out.

"I'm not _with _anyone." Elena said, crossing her arms over her chest. "We're friends, we talk."

"You're an idiot." Damon said.

She sighed, "Are we sure we're not blowing this whole Caroline/Klaus thing out of proportion? Maybe it's not what we think it is."

"It's exactly what we think it is Elena, who are you kidding?" Damon spat out at her.

"Maybe it's not. And I'm not going to make my mind up until I hear it from Caroline herself." She looked back and forth, from one brother to the next, "You can both leave now." She said before walking from the room.

* * *

"So what are we going to do about this?" Damon asked as he a Stefan walked down the street, away from Elena's house. Stefan shrugged,

"What is there to do Damon? We can't tell Caroline not to see him, we can't stop her from seeing him and it's not as if we can appeal to Klaus on this. I say we look at how we can use this to our advantage."

"Excuse me?" Damon asked, not liking the sounds of what he'd heard so far.

"If Caroline is with Klaus, and we don't push her away because of it, then the next time Klaus starts acting up we have her to calm him down." Stefan said.

"Okay," Damon said, watching his brother with suspicion as he walked ahead of him, "Of course, on the flip side of that we have the fact that Klaus could turn Carolin against us, or worse, your stupid plan could fail and Caroline could end up getting hurt."

"Damon," Stefan said, shooting his brother a mocking smile, "I didn't know you cared so much." Damon smiled back with a sneer that matched his brothers,

"Well, you know me, I've got a soft spot for old chew toys." He said.

They reached the end of the road and both brothers turned in opposite directions. Damon looked back at his brother in surprise.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"I've got some things to take care of," He said cryptically. "I'll see you around, brother." Then he took off.

And as the early morning got darker and colder, Damon walked home alone.

* * *

Bonnie was up before the sun rose. She was packed by the time the morning frost hit the trees and grass, and was loading her bags into her car when the sky was still a dark, an early morning indigo blue. No one else was up yet, Bonnie had planned it that way, no one would see her sneak out of town or where she was headed. But when she went to pack the last of her bags into the car, and found Stefan Salvatore waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Came to see you off, is everything set to go?" He asked, taking a bag from her hand to throw in her trunk.

"Yeah, everything's ready."

"And you know where you're going?" He asked.

"Yeah, Stefan." She said.

"And he's ready too?" he asked. Bonnie slammed her trunk shut and stared at Stefan.

"Everything is ready." She said, pushing passed him to get into her car. "I do know what I'm doing you know."

"Okay, sure you do." He said, opening the car door for her. She glared at him and sat down, but before she could close the door on him, he opened it further. "Just a little piece of information, you can do whatever you like with it,"

"What is it?" She asked, more so out of annoyance than actual interest.

"Caroline been spending her nights with Klaus. Thought maybe you could use that somehow." He said shutting the door and watching her stunned face as she pulled out of the driveway and peeled down the street.

* * *

"Okay," Bonnie said, as park her car in a secluded clearing of the woods, far off the main roads, "You can do this." She got out of the car and started unpacking, setting up the camp she'd prepared, and the necessary magical elements.

"You need some help with that?" She turned around abruptly and saw Tyler leaning against a tree trunk.

"Sure." She said.

"How was the drive?" He asked, making conversation.

"Good," She said, "I saw Stefan just before I left, he's really certain it's going to work this time." She added for good measure.

"Why is he so involved in this? I mean when I asked you to help me, I didn't exactly expect to be getting his input as well." Tyler said.

"Klaus can't make anymore hybrids, and he's happy about that, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure that the existing hybrids are no longer loyal to Klaus, and you're our crash test dummy," Tyler shot her a look, "You know what I mean. You were so close last time, this time we're sure we'll get it right."

They continued unloading in silence, Bonnie knew she had to bring it up, in case he was having anymore doubts, this would ensure that he would help them.

"I think it's really great you're trying this Tyler," She said, he smiled, "Stefan does too." She added,

"And why is that? I mean the guy and I have never really traveled in the same circle. Our only link was Caroline, really. How's she doing by the way?"

"Yeah about her," She said, taking a deep breath, _here goes nothing,_ "There's something I have to tell you..."

* * *

Caroline woke up in the morning and it took her a moment to find her bearings, then she remembered where she was. She was at the Mikaelson Mansion, she'd fallen asleep reading by the fire after talking to Elijah and apparently Klaus had taken her up to one of the guest rooms.

She was surprised she'd been able to get to sleep so easily. She felt incredibly nervous after returning to the study with the resolution of waking up in the morning and telling her friends that her and Klaus were friends, how mad could they be really? If Elena and Elijah were known to be friends as well, it might even make the whole thing go more smoothly.

She went downstairs and found the family eating breakfast in the kitchen. Kol looked like he was nursing a serious hangover, Elijah was reading the paper and Rebekah was smiling at her phone.

"Morning Caroline." Elijah greeted her with a quick nod and smile before returning to his paper.

"Morning, um, where's Klaus?" She said, feeling awkward eating with his family without him being there, whoever thought that day would come?

"His highness has not yet awoken from his slumbers." Kol muttered into his coffee.

"What happened to you?" Caroline asked.

"Don't want to talk about it." He said, glaring at her, thinking her voice was far too... chirpy for his liking, this morning.

"Okay then... I'm going to go find my phone." She said, excusing herself from the room.

"I believe it's somewhere in the study, I can hear it beeping every ten minutes," Kol whine, "Do us all a favour and silence it when you do find it."

"If it bugged you so much and you knew where it was, why didn't you turn it off?" Rebekah asked.

"That would require movement." Was his answer. Elijah rolled his eyes.

* * *

When Caroline opened the double doors to the study, she found Klaus standing by the now dormant fireplace with his phone in her hand.

"Oh," She said, coming in to the room, "They all said you were still asleep." Klaus handed her the phone and shrugged,

"They can all be fairly oblivious when they want to be, a quite a great nuisance at other times." He said. "In fact, I think you'll find my little brother has caused caused quite an uproar among your friends, for that apologize."

She began scrolling through a mountain of alerts: missed calls, voicemails, text messages, all from within the last eight hours.

"I didn't listen to them, but I think we can both guess what they're about." He said.

She clicked a voicemail message a listened to Damon's voice shouting on the other end. She rolled her eyes and hit delete.

"We're not sleeping together." She muttered as she opened the next one, it was from Tyler:

"Caroline, how could you do this? I left for you, so we could have a chance to be together. I know I've kept you waiting for so long, but god Caroline how could you do this to me? You could've at least had the courtesy to call and tell me that you and Klaus are-"

She deleted that one too. And then she deleted all the rest.

"Well they seem to have made up their minds." She said, tossing her phone onto the couch. "In eight hours, I went from being your friend and planning on telling everyone else about it, to being your secret lover and having everyone hate me for it." Klaus watched her, and was completely taken aback when she started laughing,

"I mean," She said between giggled, "That's more than a little ridiculous, right?" Klaus smiled at her,

"I suppose it is." He said.

"Yeah," She said quietly.

Then she stepped up close to him and reached out slowly placing her hands on either side of his face, she hesitated only a moment before she pressed her lips to his. Her hands slowly wound their way into his hair as his wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. And when they finally broke away, as confused as he was, he didn't let her get much farther than an inch or two away.

"What was that?" He asked, slightly out of breath. She smiled and stared at his cute, pink lips.

"Isn't it what you wanted?" She asked, "It's what I wanted."

He leaned in to kiss her again, and she met him with such force that he had to take a few steps back, taking her with him, before letting one of his hands slide up to her hair.

"Of course, love." He said when he finally managed to pull away. "What about...?" He asked, leaving her to fill in the blanks. _Damn them, damn everything they said,_ he thought, but he wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing.

She smirked at him,

"Everybody's going to talk," She said, "It doesn't matter what we do, or don't do."

"So...?" He asked. She shrugged and kiss him again quickly, he could feel the smile on her lips as she pressed them against his own.

"So let's give them something talk about."

* * *

**AN: I'm puking rainbows of excitement right now. I got some very lovely reviews from someone whose name refuses to show up whenever I type and save it (I can't figure out why and I'm not sure I ever will be able to) but nonetheless everyone should go check out her amazing Trojan War!Klaroline story **Only Red Flames Live Here Now. **It's pretty freaking awesome :D **

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviews/favourites/follows and pays any attention to the randomness I type and try to pass of as decent storytelling. And shout-out to **Greenapple284 **and **Bullet2tm **for always reviewing and being oh-so kind! ****  
**


	11. Tequila and Sombreros

**Tequila and Sombreros **

He'd left her alone for ten minutes. Just ten minutes, and she'd already made new friends.

Three college aged guys who were hitting on her drunkenly while she laughed and drank them all under the table. It was easy enough for her to match them shot for shot when it took her three times the drinks to feel half the effect.

He watched as she smiled her adorable smile and stole one boy's sombrero, placing it on her blonde curls, and smugly taking his money. The other two groaned as a new round of tequila shots were brought up by the waitress. Caroline simply smiled and issued a challenge to a new group of students who'd just arrived.

Those poor bastards didn't even know what would hit them.

A few hours later he was peeling her off a bar stool, slinking her arm around his shoulder and half carrying her back to their hotel. He did the best he could, he was stronger than her, that much was for sure, but she was overtired and horribly drunk and therefore, a handful.

She was trying to get away from him at the moment so he had to wrap an arm around her waist and she didn't object, at first she tried to pull away and return to the bar, but then she leaned into him, wrapping her own arm around his shoulder and placing her head tiredly on her shoulder.

"You probably shouldn't have drunk so much." He said, low and quiet. She chuckled,

"But they were so easy to beat, and if you keep compelling people for things then I'm going to keep needing money to sneak to them when you're not looking." He smiled as they continued hobbling at a slow and steady pace down the street.

"You don't have to carry me you know?" She said, almost sounding offended by the fact that he was helping her along.

"Alright." He said, letting go suddenly. She stumbled forward and grabbed the railing of a nearby porch.

"Well what'd you do that for?" She asked, half laughing, half huffing and puffing from the sudden movement.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her again,

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking." He said as she curled in closer to him again.

She was still wearing the ridiculous sombrero and every time she tried to place her head on his shoulder it hit him in the face. She smelled like a terrible mix of perfume and tequila, but he didn't mind.

Suddenly she pulled away and walked a few paces ahead of them. Then she turned around and started walking backwards while staring at him inquisitively.

"What?" He asked. She broke out in laughter.

"Nothing," She said as she looked him up and down. He could almost swear she was blushing. "Just had a stupid thought." She spun around once and then turned to face him again, her face now composed and serious.

"Do you like my hat?" She asked, placing her hands on either side of the large brim and striking a little pose.

"It looks very nice, love." He said. She smiled and curtsied, then continued walking.

"I stole it from one of those stupid frat boys." She said,

"Seemed to me that you rather liked those stupid frat boys." He said. She laughed loudly at this. And he thought she was such an adorable drunk.

"That's because it was just so fun!" She said.

"What was?" He asked.

Suddenly, she was right in front of him, the huge hat tipped back so the streetlight lit her face.

"Making you jealous." She said with a sly smile.

Now they walked side by side, saying nothing.

Even though she was the one who was drunk, it was Klaus who didn't feel like himself tonight, though he never was around her. He was never the guy who accompanied drunk friends home to their hotel room, he was the predator who preyed on those silly enough to walk alone at night. But not tonight.

Caroline stared up at the half moon and smiled wistfully,

"You know what I've never tried?" She asked.

"Is it walking in a straight line?" He asked as he watched her trip over a crack in the sidewalk.

Next thing he knew, he was pinned to the brick wall.

"You shouldn't mock me right now." She whispered, leaning in dangerously close.

"Caroline." He said, trying to push her away, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

"Nik." She whispered with a devilish smile on her face.

"You're drunk." He said with a chuckle in a transparent attempt to keep his cool.

"No I'm not," She said biting her lip, "Just had to make it believable for the stupid frat boys."

"Well done," He said, "Very convincing."

"Thank you." She said, leaning in close and pecking a quick kiss on his lips.

But all to easily a quick kiss turned into more. She pressed herself against him as she locked her lips onto his. Klaus grabbed her arms and flipped them, continuing the kiss as his hands roamed around the hem of her shirt.

"Once you do this," He whispered gruffly, separating them for only a moment before diving in for another kiss, "You can't go back."

Caroline giggled as she gasped for air, "I don't want to." She said before continuing the kiss.

And they stayed there, for quite some time, until late night became too early morning and tired young drunks started crashing into the streets from the bars.

"We should go." Caroline whispered, as Klaus stayed pressed up against her, pretending to keep her safe, but really just not wanting to let her go just yet.

"Where to?" he asked. She kissed him quickly before placing the sombrero on top of his head, the laughing at how ridiculous he looked.

"Back to the room, of course." She said as she grabbed his hand roughly.

They walked through the throngs of people, hand in hand, Caroline with a blush on her cheeks and a million thoughts racing through her mind, and as usual, Klaus staring after her in amazement. He squished the sombrero down onto his head and held on for dear life as they walked off together into the Mexican sunset.

* * *

**AN: Just a quick one! First week of uni, first year in fact, so hasn't been a lot of writing time as of yet. But hopefully I'll get my shit together real soon and posting will go back to regular. **

**Anyway... reviews? **


	12. No Light, No Light!

She was speeding down the highway towards the Mikaelson House. She knew she was speeding, and that it was wrong, but for some reason she just didn't feel like caring today. Well she knew why, but she didn't feel like thinking about that anymore.

And now she was being pulled over, she wasn't surprised when it happen, she knew it was coming, she'd been counting on it.

"Are you aware you were going almost fifty over the speed limit Miss... Caroline?"

"Hi, Billy," She said, lowering her sunglasses down onto her nose.

Billy had been one of her mom's junior deputies for the last few years, practically still a baby he was so young.

"Caroline, why were you going so fast? Is everything all right?" He asked, leaning into the open window, concern covering his face.

"Everything's just fine Billy." She said.

"Oh," He said, backing up a little, "Well, then why were you speeding?"

"I was in a hurry." She said with a smile.

"Caroline," He said, "Be careful what you say now, I'm going to have to report this back to your mom."

"No you're not." She said.

"Excuse me?" Billy said, looking up from his ticket pad. Caroline got out of the car, and stared at Billy in the dying sunlight.

"I said no you're not."

He almost looked afraid of her, and for a moment she panicked. The rumours of Founding Family vampires hadn't leaked out to the sheriff's office yet had it? And even then, all the councilors had been either subdued or compelled after a week off vervain... hadn't they?

Her panic grew and she giggled girlishly,

"I'm just bugging you, Billy, I know you've gotta tell my mom, but um, would you mind if I called her instead. You can write me up the ticket while I do." She said. He relaxed and smiled back,

"Sure thing kiddo. You need my phone?" She shook her head,

"I've got mine thanks." She said, moving to sit on the hood of her car while Billy took down her license and registration. She dialed the phone and heard her mom pick up,

"Liz Forbes." She said, by way of greeting.

"Darn it's a voicemail." Caroline shouted to Billy,

"Caroline?" Her mom asked,

"Hey mom, it's Caroline. I was heading out of town like we talked about-"

"Caroline what are you talking about?"

"And I got a little overexcited, anywho, I'm really sorry, but Billy's going to be delivering a ticket report to your desk later tonight. I'll deal with it whenever I get back, since I couldn't handle it just at this moment."

"Caroline," Her mother said in that maternal tone she liked to drag out when the moment suited. "Whatever you're going to do, honey, just don't do it. Please Caroline."

"But I love you, and I'm sorry I couldn't hear from you right now, but I really have to see this through."

"Caroline, if this has anything to do with that girl Tyler's been hanging around with-"

"Anyways," Caroline said, ignoring the now frantic voice on the other end of the live, "Bye mom." She threw her phone on the passenger's chair, then though the better of it and chucked it into the forest with a smile.

"Couldn't reach her?" Billy asked, heading back over to the car, ticket in hand.

"Nah, not this time, but she knows I'm going to be unreachable for a while." She said.

"Alright, well have a good night Caroline." He said, handing her the ticket and walking back to the squad car. "You're taillight is out by the way." He said.

"Sorry?" Caroline said, she'd been distracted, mentally cursing herself for not having the nerve to follow through with her plan. Tyler certainly didn't have a problem with follow through.

"You're light," He said, pointing to the trunk of her car, "It's gone out."

She nodded, remembering when she'd punched it out in a fit of pure rage.

"Oh, right, thanks." She said, getting in her car and waiting for the deputy to pass by her, waiting until he was out of sight before continuing down the road.

She sped into the long, extravagant drive of the Mikaelson Manor and practically ran up to the front door.

Kol opened the door, and leaned against the frame with a smug smile on his face,

"Well, well, well, Caroline Forbes," He said, staring her up and down. Caroline rolled her eyes and pushed right past him.

"Yeah, no time for that right now." She said, stomping through the house.

She knew where he would be, in his study. It took her a few tries, while Kol followed her around, laughing and smirking and offering no help, but eventually she threw open a door and found the room she was looking for. And there he was, stuffed into a corner of his couch, drawing in his stupid sketchbook again. She stormed into the room, grabbed it and flung within inches of the fire.

"I tried to stop her." Kol said from the doorway.

"Thanks for trying brother." Klaus said calmly as he shut the door on him.

"What are you doing here Caroline?" he asked.

"I want your help." She said. Klaus stood in the doorway, watching her as he slowly walked further into the room.

"And why do you need my help?" He asked. She shook her head,

"No, no, I don't _need _your help. I just want it." She said.

"Is there a difference?" He asked. She shrugged,

"Does it matter?"

"What do you want my help with Caroline?" He asked.

"Just to be clear, I'm not here for you, whatever happened, it doesn't matter. That has nothing to do with this." She said, pacing around the fire.

"Ah, I see now," He said, "Well then Caroline, why do you want _my _help?"

"Because you're evil, you're the king of being awful, you're horrible, the absolute worst." She said,

"You really know how to build a man's ego." He joked half-heartedly.

"But you're also a good teacher." That stopped him cold in his tracks.

"What are you suggesting Caroline?" He asked.

"I want to turn it off," She said, walking up to him slowly, "All of it, the emotions, the feelings, the ties, all of it." She said "And I want you to teach me."

* * *

They were in some backwater town, he didn't think it was possible to get even duller than Mystic Falls, but somehow they'd managed it.

He assured himself he wasn't here for her ridiculous cause. He knew she'd fall back on it, give up before she even started. She was too good, too everything he wasn't. Why else would he be so drawn to her?

But he'd indulge her sudden wish, and watch her attempts to 'turn off' her emotions, and he'd comfort her when she gave up and undoubtedly cried out an explanation to whatever recent event had brought her to his doorstep. He would do this because he owed her.

She'd been sitting in the passenger seat of the car for almost an hour now, staring at the young lady working behind the counter of the gas station just off the highway to nowhere. She kept whispering to herself, psyching herself up and he knew it was only a matter of time before she directed him back down the dark roads to Mystic Falls.

He could remember one day, when he'd taken her out to the waterfalls outside of town and dared her to jump in. He'd gone in first, just to prove nothing bad would happen and she'd stood at the top for what felt like forever, while he waded in the waters below, before admitting defeat and running down the hill to swim in slowly next to him.

She couldn't do that then, and she definitely couldn't do this now.

Caroline sighed next to him, _here it comes, _he thought, watching as her eyes narrowed in on the girl inside the shop,

"This is completely ridiculous." She said, slouching back in her chair.

Klaus smirked to himself and moved to start the car back up, he could drive while she divulged where this ridiculous plan had come from. She was Caroline, _his_ Caroline, strong, beautiful, full of light, all that jazz. She couldn't kill an innocent, she couldn't be merciless. He'd seen enough in his years on earth to know that nothing was impossible, but he knew that _this_ of all things, was.

This wasn't like with Ripper, the camaraderie of the kill, the awakening of those internal urges to hunt and devour, the triumph of another victim, of leading his friend further down a path. This was Caroline, this was something untainted, something he couldn't wreck or ruin. At least he didn't want to. He hadn't meant to.

But then she was getting out of the car, and crossing in front of the car's lights, and walking into the store, and chatting with the girl, laughing with her, and pointing to the bathroom out back. The girl nodded and smiled along, suspecting nothing as she grabbed the key and followed Caroline outside, and round the back of the store, to where a flickering street light shot their shadows onto the pavement nearby.

He saw the shadows move closer together, one unsuspecting, the other ready to pounce as if on it's prey. And then, suddenly, with only a moments struggle one fell to the ground. And then the light flickered out.

Klaus jumped from the car and ran to the other side of the store, where Caroline lay lurching over the body, her fangs digging hungrily into the girls neck. Then she stood up, satisfied, leaving her body lying limp on the cold ground.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled her sweet smile, which was now tainted by the blood that hung around her usually pink lips.

"Whereto next?" She asked. Her voice was sugary sweet, but Klaus could only stare in awe and think:

_What have I done?_

* * *

**AN: Muwahahahahahahha! -Evil Laugh  
**

**What do you think of them apples? I thought after eleven happy Klaroline one-shots, maybe it was time for a curve-ball? But then I got really into writing dark!Caroline... we may see more of that later. Let me know if that's something you'd like to see more of!  
**


	13. One Year Later

**One Year Later**

She brought sunflowers to his grave. She wasn't even sure if he really liked them that much, but he used to smile when she put them in her hair and say that she made the bright petals look dull when the sun hit her hair and that made them special enough.

She placed the bundle down and sat in front of the headstone with her legs crossed, feeling like a small child. A small, guilty child. She knew she didn't need to feel guilty, but it was getting harder to convince her conscience of that.

"I know I haven't been to visit in a while." She said, "And I know that 'I've been really busy' is a terrible excuse, but it's true." She plucked up a few blades of grass around her and played with them, just to keep her hands busy and her eyes down, "Bonnie's getting more and more dangerous, and we don't know how to help her anymore. Nothing we've tried has worked so far. If you were here you'd know what to do. Well, it probably wouldn't work, it would be probably be a terrible idea actually. You never could quite figure out how our group worked." She chuckled, "You really never got it, the way we lived here. You were too different, and you left way too long ago. But that doesn't really matter anymore."

She sighed and took a deep breath,

"What matters is that I'm sorry about what happened to you, and my part in it. But, um, things are alright here, aside from Bonnie changing so much, Elena's been changing quite a bit too. You would probably be extremely disappointed with her. And Tyler, well I know you never really liked him, so you'd be happy to know things are weird there now. He's got some other girl, she's apparently just some old friend, but I don't really believe him. I'm sure you don't really want to be hearing about my boy troubles, but you're not here to say otherwise so..."

She pushed away the pile of grass she built up in front of her.

"I'm might still be a bit mad about that, you not being here. But I loved you so much."

"What are you doing?" She heard a voice behind her say. She turned around and saw Klaus standing there, watching her.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked, standing up quickly.

"Long enough." He said.

"Seriously?" She yelled, "You don't think this is a place where someone might, I don't know, deserve some privacy? Do you really have that little decency?" She said.

"Caroline," He started, but she cut him off.

"Just leave me alone." She said, turning back around to sit in front of her father's grave. Instead, he sat down next to her in the grass, "I said, leave."

"You don't really want to be left alone, do you?" He asked.

"Yes I do." She said, staring at her hands.

"Very well." He said, "Just pretend I'm not here." She rolled her eyes.

"Why _are_ you here?" She said.

"I had a hunch you'd be here." He said.

"And what? You thought you were the one person I'd want to see?" She said.

"I thought perhaps you wouldn't want to be alone." He said. "I know what he meant to you."

"No you don't." She said.

He shrugged, "Sure I do, just because I may not understand it doesn't mean I don't know."

She sighed, it didn't look like he was going anywhere anytime soon.

"He died a year ago today." She said.

"I know. I thought you let him go with no regrets?" He said.

"Are you really choosing right no to shove that back in my face?" She said.

"I was just asking a question love."

"Stop calling me that." She said, "And yeah, maybe I had a few more regrets than I was willing to admit." She tried to ignore the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well all have regrets Caroline," He said.

"Really? What are yours?" She challenged. He looked a little shocked that she'd dared to ask and took a moment before looking away from her to answer.

"Well, if you must know, there was a time, back when I was still human, and our village had a long drought." Caroline looked up at him, it was weird to hear Klaus talk about his human days, they seemed so long ago that she was surprised he remembered them, or admitted to them. There were times when he seemed more likely to have been a machine than a man. "Water was scarce and it was a long journey to get more. One day, my brothers and I were returning with enough for our whole village, everything was fine, but one slight misstep and next thing you know, it was all spilled. Days of work, for nothing. Mikael found out and, and since he'd never really liked me much, and he took his anger out on me." He said,

"So what... you regret never fighting back?" She said.

"Sometimes," He said, "But after that one time, a man found me in the woods and tried to help me. I knew him from the other village, I knew my father hated him. I was too stubborn to let him help. Now, I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" She asked. He wondered so many things about that man. He'd seen him with his mother from time to time, he'd seen Mikael's heated glares towards him, and after he'd learned the truth, he'd wondered if that man may have been his true father. He hesitated.

"What might've happened." He said, dropping the conversation.

"A now you'll wonder what would've happened if you'd opened up to me." She said, because she was tired of him showing up and giving her half-confessions, hinting at truths and trying to toy with her. Especially today of all days.

"And you'll wonder what would've happened if you'd been able to keep your father alive." He said with a growl.

"Nice," She said shaking her head, she didn't know why she even bothered talking to him anymore. "Goodbye Klaus." She said getting up to leave.

"Goodbye Caroline." He said, but he remained where he was.

"No, see, you're the one who has to leave. This is my father's grave. You go." She said.

"You should go Caroline, you shouldn't wallow in your regrets." he said.

"You carried yours around for a thousand years. Why shouldn't I?" She said, as he stood up to meet her.

"We both know you don't want to end up like me Caroline." He said. She stared at her father's gravestone, her lip trembling and her eyes beginning to water. "Wondering what could've been won't get you anywhere, no matter how many years you have to think it over."

Her eyes were filled with tears.

"I can't not wonder. He was my father, he was the man who was supposed to protect me from the world, and send me off to college and terrorize all my boyfriends because no man he thought no man would ever be good enough for me, because he loved me more than anyone else ever could. He promised me all those things, and I still could've done all of them. But he couldn't do one thing for me, he couldn't turn for me. I was his little girl. I just, I don't... he didn't..."

She flicked the tears out of her eyes quickly, not willing to let herself breakdown just yet, but there was no use resisting.

"Why? Why wasn't I enough? Why am I never enough?" She cried "Why didn't he love me?" Her eyes wouldn't look away from the stone.

Klaus just stared at her and shook his head.

"I do not know." he said slowly, his heart aching for the sad, beautiful creature in front of him.

He plucked a sunflower from the bundle she'd place on the ground, tore off the stem, and tucked it into her hair. The whole time she stared straight ahead, not moving, or flinching at his touch, she didn't even seem to notice he was there anymore.

"Try to let him go Caroline, it's not too late for you to do it." He said. He placed his hand under her chin and kissed her cheek, then started to walk away.

"Why did you have to come here today?" She asked, wiping away the remaining tears.

"We both know the answer to that, love." He said.

* * *

**AN: Not too sure how I feel about this one, to be honest, but I decided to post it anyways. But I like the idea of these two have a conversation, as friends, about their daddy issues. They sewed it up so nice in the show with her line about letting her dad go with no regrets so I decided too... rip the stitching...? That metaphor got away from me. **

**Anyway: There should be another update on the way within the next few days. :)**

**Minor note... in case there was confusion, this is not One year after the previous chapter, it's one year after her father's death. All cleared up? Yup? Cool. Sorry bout that!  
**


	14. One Dance: We're Coming Up

**We're Coming Up - by: Dirty Epics  
**

Damon woke to the front door slamming. The house had been empty for the last few weeks and he had been enjoying his solitude. But in truth, he hadn't been enjoying it at all.

Stefan had swept Elena away without word to anyone and she was completing her transition at an undisclosed location, for an undisclosed amount of time, and Damon was an undisclosed amount of pissed off. And by that he meant that he was going to stake his brother in the chest once he showed up at the front door of the boarding house.

But that day was not today, it was far of in the way distant future. Today, Caroline was bursting through the door and shouting at the figure on the other end, the well known Hybrid King, Klaus.

"I don't care what you have to say Klaus. Just leave me alone!" She shouted after opening the door only to slam it in his face again.

"Hey! Last time we refused to let Klaus into a building he started through fence posts at my face. If there's trouble in paradise don't bring it in here, because I don't care."

Caroline turned to Damon, anger still flashed in her eyes and for a moment Damon felt a tinge of fear, but it didn't last long. She was still Vampire Barbie after all.

"First of all, he won't break down the door and attack your face because whether he admits it or not," She said opening the closed door and shouting at the stunned, blonde hybrid on the other side. "HE IS THE GUILTY ONE!" She slammed the door and turned back to Damon "Second, not paradise, never paradise, hell, pure hell with flames so burning hot that I sought you out as an escape. You, of all people!"

"I should call the witch and have her block you out of my house too." He muttered. He could see Klaus pacing back and forth on his porch through the frosted glass surrounding the front door.

"And three!" Caroline shouted over him. "Don't pretend like you don't care. I know you Damon, I know you care."

Damon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What can I do for you Caroline?" He asked. Caroline turned back to the front door and swung it wide open.

"Klaus is under the impression that even though he tricked me into thinking he was Tyler for months, he's under no fault for what went on between us when I thought I was with my boyfriend. I can't seem to convince him that he's completely wrong, so I'm giving up, and he still won't leave me alone."

"So what's the new plan of attack?" Damon said, eyeing the angry look on the Hybrid's face.

"You've been holed up in here moping and getting angry over everything that happened with Elena?" She asked. He gritted his teeth and answered.

"Yes."

"Well I've been doing the same recently, over Tyler." She said glaring at the front door.

"Are you suggesting we watch a sappy movie and talk about our feelings?" He mocked. She scoffed at him and ventured further into the house, leaving Klaus motionless on the other side of the open doorway.  
"No," She opened the liquor cabinet and grabbed two full bottles. "I'm suggesting we get drunk." She said shooting Klaus another glare before motioning to Damon to close the door on him. A wicked grin spread over his face as he obliged.

* * *

"Alright brother what seems to be the problem here?" Kol asked striding up to Klaus from the woods. He was carrying a baseball bat on his shoulder and a smirk almost identical to his brother's.

However today, Klaus was too troubled to take part in his brother's antics.

"Put the bat away you juvenile idiot." He spat at his brother.

Kol gave the bat a few meager swings before replying,

"If I'm a juvenile idiot brother it's only because you deprived me of years of maturation when you stuck a dagger in my heart."

Kol looked up at Klaus' grimace and dropped both the bat and the smile.

"Still having troubles with your lady then?" He asked.

"She'd not my lady anymore." He said.

"Well to be fair you're not possessing her boyfriend anymore so can you blame her for the confusion?" He asked, tilting his head to the side with that boyish charm he owned so well.

"She's been in there for hours with the Salvatore." He said pointing up at the boarding house, and the loud music they could hear pounding out of it.

"Well then you must've truly made her miserable." Kol wagered, staring up at the dark windows of the house.

"What makes you say that?" Klaus asked.

"Why else would someone subject themselves to the company of Damon Salvatore?" He said, raising one eyebrow up and looking at his brother.

* * *

"What kind of guy does that?" Caroline shouted for the umpteenth time. She was on some kind of loop, never giving Damon any real information, just repeating the same non-descript sentences with each drink she took.

Although Damon didn't really want any full description of Caroline's now mixed feelings towards their enemy, he was glad for the situation which was keeping Klaus' focus away from Elena's transition. In fact, that didn't even seem to be bothering the Original Hybrid, he was too preoccupied with the blonde distraction. Who had done her job all too well. Damon even congratulated himself a little on coming up with the idea in the first place.

"The thing what kind of guy tricks you like that? Makes you do things, makes you want things,"

"Caroline, I'm going to stop you right there because I don't want to hear the details of your fucked up Hybrid crazed sex life, believe it or not."

"Ew!" Caroline shouted, her face scrunched up in disgust. "You think I slept with him?"

"Didn't you?" Damon taunted.

"No!" She answered.

"Then what have we been talking about for the last two hours?" He asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" She yelled.

"Just the bare minimum." He muttered, pouring himself another drink. Caroline scowled, but then became quiet for the first time since she'd arrived at the house.

"I wanted to, he wouldn't. That should've been the first sign, the warning lights should've gone off then. Tyler was never _not _in the mood, he always said yes." She laughed slightly, "I'm such an idiot." She said, downing the last of her drink and pouring herself another.

Damon would've normally rolled his eyes, but to tell the truth, a part of him didn't like seeing Caroline looking this sad and guilty. He preferred her usual annoyingly bubbly self.

"What kind of guy tricks a girl into loving him, and then ruins it like that? All the lies and the secrecy, it's ridiculous." Damon hung his head and when he looked up Caroline was staring at him, looking shockingly sober.

"I talked to Elena." She said suddenly. And then Caroline's words came ringing back to him.

"She's starting to remember some stuff isn't she?" Damon said, staring down into his drink.

"She mentioned a few things yeah. Nothing specific, but I've got some theories rolling around." She said, "She just said, that with the transition and everything that's come with it, she's very confused. Apparently, she hasn't talked to Stefan in days." Damon couldn't help but perk up a little bit at that. But if Caroline had any more information, she didn't come forward with it then.

"But I wasn't talking about Elena." Caroline said quietly.

Damon watched her for a moment, and saw the subtle guilt and the slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh fuck me," He said running a hand over his face, "You fell in love with him!"

Caroline slammed her hand on the table and yelled back with equal vigor.

"I thought he was my boyfrie-" She cut herself off and shook her head, "Fuck this." She got up and tossed her glass into the fireplace, "Enough of this feeling sorry for ourselves bullshit, enough of trying to justify what we've done. We're immortal superbeings and we're better than this. I'm ending this now." She walked over to the bookcase and began snooping around,

"What," Damon said, "_You're _going to turn it off?" He asked. The idea was laughable. Sweet, loving Caroline turning off her emotions, giving in to the dark side, he'd never see it happen in a million years.

"No, I'm turning it on." Caroline said, inspecting the sound system.

With the flick of a switch the whole house lit up with a pounding bass line. Caroline turned up the volume and shouted over the noise to Damon,

"Come on Salvatore, dance it off, I know you've got the moves." She shouted, already returning to the bouncy Caroline he was used to.

He shrugged, _if you can't have the ones you love, stop giving a shit, _that motto had worked well for him in the past, why couldn't it work now?

* * *

"What's going on?" Klaus asked. Caroline had been locked away for hours in the Salvatore house and he was in no position to go barging in. So he was waiting outside, attempting to maintain his dignity.

"Nothing," Kol said from up in the tree, his brother had a pair of binoculars and a view of the house's main room. Klaus sighed, the thread from which his dignity hung was stretching thin. "I can't see them they're gone. Oh wait, there they are, they're" He said, pausing a moment, "They're,"

"For the love of all," Klaus muttered, "They're what Kol? Use your words!"

"They're dancing." He said then he chuckled, "My, my, I was right, she is a tasty thing." Next thing Kol knew he was lying flat on the ground and Klaus was standing over him.

"I told you what would happen if you spoke about her like that," He said, his eyes and fierce golden colour that Kol had only seen a few, rare times before. "Last warning little brother."

"Shouldn't you be worrying about what's going on _inside _the house?" Kol said, standing up and brushing himself off. "I can't do much damage from out here after all, but Salvatore can."

They were both in the tree now, staring in at Caroline as she and Damon danced around the house.

She looked so great when she danced. Her hair tossed around in every direction, her hips shaking in time to the music. And now Damon had his hands on her and rage coursed through Klaus' veins.

He hadn't meant to make her angry, but he also had known the truth: his time as Tyler was the only time he would ever get close to her. The only time she'd ever smile at him, not some momentary smile filled with contempt, but a truly genuine Caroline smile.

It was the only way he could get to know her, and the only way he could get her to hear what he had to say, and actually listen, instead of just ignoring the big bad hybrid she knew. He hadn't meant for things to get so out of hand, and for her to fall for him, but he'd be lying if he said the thought didn't make him smile.

And now he was touching her, his Caroline. Placing his hands on her hips as she danced against him. She didn't seem to care that he put his hands on her, she just continued dancing. He wondered if she liked it, or if maybe she was pretending it was him dancing with her instead of that insipid Salvatore.

After a few minutes he grabbed the bottle she held in her hand and zoomed throughout the house, dancing on the edge of the balconies and making her laugh. Then something strange happened.

She looked up at him, looking him right in the eyes and got a wicked smile on her face as she began to slow her movements, swaying her hips seductively and biting her lip.

Then Damon reappeared and drew the shades, blocking his view.

Klaus felt his brother clasp a hand on his shoulder,

"Brother, you need to get into that house." He said. Then he smiled excitedly, "And I know just who to call."

* * *

It was early in the morning by the time Bonnie arrived at the front of the Salvatore house.

She found Klaus leaning against a tree staring up at the solitary light in the Salvatore's house, the one he was hoping didn't lead to a bedroom.

"Well don't you look pathetic?" Bonnie said, staring down at him. He chose to ignore her. She didn't know it yet but she was about to do him yet another favour.

"It's about time you got here." He said standing up and towering over the tiny witch.

"He said Caroline wasn't in any danger." She said pointing to Kol who was curled up asleep hugging his bat like it was a teddy-bear. She kicked him and he startled awake.

"Hello Ms. Bennet." He said suavely standing up and leaning casually on the baseball bat.

"You said Caroline wasn't in any danger." She said, ignoring his smiles.

"And she's not." Klaus said, "But you're about to be." He snatched the witch and ran to the front door, pounding his free fist against it and shouting up at the lit window,

"Klaus." He heard Kol warn behind him.

"Caroline, I know you're in there! Come down and talk love!" He said, his hand clasped around the witch's throat.

"Brother, this was not part of the plan." He heard Kol say behind him.

"Caroline!" He yelled again.

"It's no use Klaus, they can't hear us from up there. Damon had me put a silencing charm on the house."

"A silencing charm? And suddenly I've been denied entry. Someone's been a busy bee hasn't she?" He growled in her ear. "What exactly was Damon preparing for hmm?"

"He was preparing for Elena to stay here for her transition." Bonnie said calmly. In fact she seemed much too content to be his hostage. Kol on the other hand was now charging at his brother with his bat pointing at him like a sword.

"Niklaus don't take this too far." He said.

"Shut up Kol." Bonnie said, rolling her eyes.

The door slowly squeaked open,

"What the hell is going on out here?" Caroline yelled, slipping a sweater on over her bare shoulders. Klaus was relieved to see she was dressed in an innocent pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top.

"Caroline, come out here and talk to me like a civilized being. I'm sick of these games." He said.

"You want call this civilized?" She yelled, pointing at her friend. "Bonnie, are you okay?"

"I'm just fine thanks," Her friend answered, "I'm about to be even better."

Klaus looked from Caroline, to Bonnie but found his arms empty. When his eyes returned to Caroline she opened the door further and Bonnie stepped out from behind it.

"Yeah, she can do that now." She said in response to his stunned face.

"Caroline," Klaus began, but she held up her hand and he bit his tongue.

"Just stop, I need some time, so just leave me alone. Okay?" She said, her eyes begging and pleading. He shook his head,

"Not a chance." She scoffed,

"Fine, then you better get comfortable." And once again she slammed the door in his face.

"Well I guess my work here is done." Kol said swinging his bat as he swaggered away. "By the way brother, if you hurt my girl again, I'll end you. And that's _your _last warning." He threatened.

Klaus nodded absentmindedly then paused and thought over his brother's words.

"Wait, what?" he said, but Kol was already long gone.

* * *

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this." She said to Bonnie as they walked into the house.

"I had some idea of what I was getting into." Bonnie said, "It's not the first time I've dealt with Originals after all."

"So why the hell did you come?" She asked.

"I wanted to practice my new tricks." She said, Caroline thought she was joking, or making light of the situation, but there was nothing but darkness in her eyes.

"Just to be clear," Caroline said, "I still don't forgive you for what you did."

"Just to be clear," Bonnie repeated, "I'm still not sorry."

* * *

Midnight the next night, Klaus still sat on the porch. The way he saw it he'd lived a thousand years, what was a week of waiting in the grand scheme of it all?

He'd just begun to finally drift off to sleep, his eyes trained on the front door as they flickered shut.

"You're still here?" He heard a voice say.

His eyes shot open and found Caroline sitting alone on the other side of the door.

"Yes." He said.

"Why?" She asked. He shrugged,

"Because I think you meant what you said." He said. Caroline's brow furrowed.

"You couldn't hear what I said." He smirked,

"Your friend is good, but she's getting arrogant, she couldn't even get a simple silencing spell right."

Caroline shook her head.

"Great. So what are we? 0 for two?" Klaus sat up straighter,

"What do you mean love?" He asked.

"You've seen me when I'm at my most vulnerable, what? Twice now? Three times? Too many times to count? If you want to know why I can't forgive you, look no further than that." She said.

"Caroline," He said, but once again she interrupted him.

"Stop saying my name!" She yelled.

"Why?" He yelled back.

"Because it makes it harder to hate you!" She yelled. He softened at that.

"Caroline," He said, and he saw her flinch. He began to inch his way closer, "You'll never believe me no matter what I say, but everything I've told you ever, no matter who I was pretending to be, that was me being real with you, that was me opening up. So I count us as equals."

"Oh." She said, as if there was nothing else she could muster.

"Yes." He replied. And then there was silence.

He leaned against one side of the door frame staring at her as she leaned against the opposite side from the other end of the threshold.

"Your evil plan worked by the way." She said, after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"I mean, Bonnie and Damon barely get along at the best of times, but now, they can hardly stand each other. It'd be funny if... I'm kind of worried about her to be honest." She said, looking up at him all doe eyed and innocent.

"As you should be," He said, "I've seen witches go bad over the years, and they rarely come back from it. They either stay bad or someone comes along with a much... simpler solution."

"That won't happen to Bonnie." She said shaking her head.

"It might, love." He said.

"Well thanks for the optimism." She said.

"I was giving you honesty, love, thought you might prefer it for a change."

"Well it sucks." She moped.

"Now you can see why I've avoided it for so long." He sighed.

Caroline laughed lightly and played with her fingers.

"So that dance?" Klaus asked. She blushed and hid her face in embarassement.

"I was giving you a test of your own medicine." She said, "How'd it feel getting all worked up with nowhere to go?" She cocked an eyebrow. "It wasn't one of my best plans." She said, covering her red cheeks with her hands.

"It was impressive," He said. "Kol thought so too. I would've covered his eyes but I was a bit distracted."

"He saw!" She yelled. "I didn't know he was there."

"He was standing right behind me love." He said.

"Well I didn't see him there." She said as he laughed. Caroline laughed too.

"So what do we do now?" He asked once they'd stopped. Caroline shrugged,

"I'm not leaving here yet." She said shaking her head. Klaus smiled at how wonderfully stubborn she could be.

"I'm not either." He said.

"I guess we could stay here for a while?" She said, lying down on the ground, the tips of her fingers grazing the edge of the doorstep.

"Alright love," Klaus said, lying down opposite her, "Sounds like a plan."

They lay there until the sun rose up, their fingers inches apart, separated only by the sheer force of a simple spell. But not for long...

* * *

**AN: So, I think the cat's out of the bag, perhaps I made it a bit too obvious but I really couldn't resist. Don't get me wrong, I love Klaroline, I think the 17 one-shots in my document manager are sufficient proof of that. But alas, now you know, my true OTP, it's Kol x Bat. Those two are just too damn magical together, I couldn't help but include them at every opportunity. They just make such a great team :') Obviously there were hints of Kennet, but we all know Bat will always be Kol's one true love. Am I right?  
**

**Anyway, this started out as another dancing/songfic, but ended up becoming a bit more based on the simple fact that I can't not write mushy Klaroline feelings in adorable scenarios. Both of them being stubborn and 'trapped' on either side of the door by the 'supernatural' element of Bonnie's spell soothed both the metaphor-loving and the fangirling sides of my heart, and in the end that's what I'm looking for here. **

**Definitely check out the song: We're Coming Up by Dirty Epics. Listen to it while you read this, or while you review (Hint! Hint?) or any given time of the day, and remember to dance along, I know you've also got the moves! **


	15. Hide & Seek

**Hide & Seek**

She'd been in Amsterdam for almost a week, and she still couldn't find him. She might've been worried if she wasn't so pissed off. She was traipsing around the outskirts of the Red Light District, still too modest to venture inside.

"Okay," She shouted down the street, "You've won you can come out now."

A girl emerged with a smirk on her face, holding in her hand a small envelope.

"He said you were stubborn and that you'd take a few days before you'd gave up." She said, flipping her short brown hair out of her eyes. "Kol was here yesterday, by the way. So you better get a move on."

"Yeah, yeah," Caroline replied, rolling her eyes and snatching the envelope out of her hand. "I'll take that, thank-you!"

_Sweet Caroline, _

_If you're reading this letter than obvious you are still my same old sweet Caroline._

_I knew you wouldn't go in and unfortunately that means you haven't caught me yet. _

_So your next clue has been brought to you. _

_36°25′12″ North and 25°25′54″ East _

_I hope we can enjoy the view together, _

_Love, Klaus_

"He thinks he's just so clever." She muttered as she walked back in the direction she'd came from. "Where the hell are you sending me now?" She said to herself, plugging the coordinates into her phone. She smiled at the answer she found. "I can work with that." She said, hopping in a cab and directing him to the airport.

* * *

Santorini was exquisite. Everything was white washed walls and blue ceilings, just like the paintings and postcards she's always seen, and the water was crystal clear. The only thing she could find to complain about was that at the end of her trek, all she found was another note, short but sweet.

_Caroline, _

_We've got to stop meeting like this love, _

_I know you said you wanted to play this game, but perhaps you're already sick of it? _

_Or getting a little worn out? Finding it not quite your speed? _

_Just say the word darling and the whole thing ends. _

_No winners, no losers, just a few centuries of gloating on my part and all will be squared away. _

_Kol is getting closer, you've got two days.  
_

_Tag, you're still it, _

_Klaus._

Caroline sighed and watched as a cherry blossom fell out of the envelope onto the rocky terrain. She knew what he was trying to do, goad her into continuing the game, keep her excited to play, all it made her do was think back to the day she'd started this whole thing and wonder if it was a huge mistake...

* * *

"And you're sure no one else is home?" She whispered as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his study. He placed his hands on her hips and lowerd his lips to hers,

"Perfectly sure, love. They've all scampered off to their little corners of the world," He said between kisses, "Leaving us completely, and perfectly alone." He lowered her onto the couch before carefully sliding over her.

"Good becuase we've been walked in on a few too many times for my liking." She said as he kissed her neck.

"You've got nothing to hide love." He said, his eyes wide with lust.

"It's more so the getting interrupted that bothered me," She said, her eyes matching his.

"Well we don't have to worry about that now, do we?" He said, diving in for another kiss.

But then she felt a sharp pain in her back and broke away from him, pulling whatever she was lying on out from behind her. It was a long, brown envelope.

"What's this?" She asked. Klaus sighed,

"_That, _is Kol being an idiot." He said, tossing the envelope to the ground. But Caroline was persistent and reached for it.

"How do you know it's from Kol?" She asked, inspecting it carefully. Klaus sighed and sat back on the couch.  
Even miles away, his family managed to interrupt his time with Caroline.

"They're always from Kol. It's a game we used to play, long ago, when we were first turned. He's been eager to pick it back up for months. One leaves coordinates or clue to somewhere else on the globe and the other has to find them before they take off again." He said.

"Like hide-and-seek tag?" She asked giggling.

"On a bit of a grander scaler, but essentially, yes." He said.

"That sounds like fun." She said.

"It was," He nodded,

"What happened?"

"Things got complicated." He said. Caroline nodded, it got hard to play a game after you'd stabbed and coffined all the available participants.

"Well they're not complicated anymore, why don't you go?" She asked. He grinned at her,

"Well I don't particularly want to leave here just now." He asked, leaning in close to her again.

"Well, then we could play together." She suggested innocently.

"That's not the game I want to play." He said, planting another kiss on her sweet lips.

"I just think if they both left you notes to come find them you shouldn't leave them hanging." She said placing a calm hand on his chest.

"Both?" He asked.

"Yeah, this one's from Rebekah." She said, holding up the envelope in her hand.

"How do you know?" He asked. She pointing towards the mantle above the fire.

"Because that one is _clearly _from Kol." Taped to the ledge of the mantle was a matching envelope with the words _For my dearest, daggering brother _in thick black ink. Klaus' brow furrowed and he grabbed the first envelope from Caroline's hand.

_Nik,_

_If two can play at this game, why can't three (or four)?  
_

_You and Kol and Elijah never included me before but now it's a new world.  
_

_So you'll find us here 13.7500° N, 100.4833° E, waiting as always.  
_

_You have three days.  
_

_Love, Bekah.  
_

Kol's letter was slightly more succinct.

_Dear brother, _

_you daggered me. You owe me.  
_

_I'm in Bangkok.  
_

_Beks is with me.  
_

_Hurry the fuck up.  
_

_Bring Caroline.  
_

_Kol._

And that was how a simple afternoon with Klaus had turned into this ridiculous trip. Of course she'd seen so much of the world, that much she didn't regret. But she'd seen it mostly alone, or if her luck took a turn for the worse, she'd run into Kol. And now the trip was dragging on for months.

They'd met in Bangkok to set up the rules...

"Okay, things are a little different now since there are so many more players." Rebekah said, smiling at Klaus who was holding Caroline's hand under the table. "Kol and I," She looked to her brother who was leering at some women across the street. She slapped his arm, "Kol!"

"Right, right," He said, returning his attention to the table "Here's how it's going to work: Caroline is it, and she'll look for Rebekah, Beks will look for me, and I'll be searching for Klaus, since we never got to finish our last game." He said. "If I find Klaus, I win, if Bekah finds me and Klaus before I find Klaus she wins and Caroline, if you manage to find all three of us, before Bekah or I can find our dear older brother, then you win."

"I have to beat all of you in order to win? Shouldn't we play teams?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"Well that would hardly be fair," Rebekah said, "Either way someone would be stuck with Kol." Their eyes all turned to Kol, who might've been offended if he was still paying attention. Klaus laughed at his siblings, she knew he was excited, whether he admitted it or not. She liked seeing him like this. The Klaus who laughed whenever Rebekah and Kol squabbled, the Klaus who was a big brother.

"Well when do we start?" She asked. Klaus smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good luck darling." He said, she looked down and found a small envelope on her lap. When she looked up they were all gone. At least they'd paid the check.

* * *

Caroline spent the night in Santorini. She was out for dinner and watching the busy life happening around her, when suddenly someone sat across from her.

"Hello there," Rebekah said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, happy to see a familiar face.

"Figured you might be feeling a little alone lately." Bekah said.

"Yeah, it's been lonely." She admitted, "Amazing, but lonely. I miss Klaus. Not that I'm not extremely happy to see you, but you're not exactly the Mikaelson I was hoping to see." She said. Bekah nodded,

"Well he misses you too, terribly, but you can't quit now. You found me, then you found Kol, the only one left is to find it Klaus. Then you win! And if you win it's means we're all saved from months of Kol's bragging and celebrating." She said.

"Right. I'm doing my best. Where is he anyway?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Bekah said, smiling and waving flirtatiously at a nearby table of Greek boys.

"Where is Kol?" She asked.

"Probably half way to wherever you're supposed be heading. He left you a clue, didn't he?" She asked. Caroline nodded and threw the cherry blossom on the table.

"Looks like you're going to Japan." Bekah said, she wasn't even looking at Caroline anymore, she just kept winking at the boys a few tables over.

"And looks like you're going about ten feet that way." Rebekah smiled at her and got up to leave.

"Try the gardens Caroline, he's always loved those." She said before slinking her way over to the table.

* * *

She left the next day, although, she was sad to do so. Greece was beautiful, but she'd come back another day. She might even agree next time Klaus asked her to go away with him.

Now she was in Japan, with only fourteen hours left to find Klaus in the big city. She searched the city's various gardens for hours. She was about to give up her search when on her last stop she saw a man smiling at her at the gates, waving her over. He smiled at her and silently pointed to a steady stream of arrows pointing her way through the park.

She smiled as she found a small bridge and saw a solitary figure standing there. She walked up the bridge then stopped when she saw who was standing there,

"What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled

"Hello to you too, Caroline." Kol said turning around and smiling at her. "It seems my brother knew I would be beating you here and he took it upon himself to give you the upper hand." Kol held two envelopes out, both with different notes and clues inside.

"You read mine!" She said, snatching it out of his hand.

"Caroline if there's one thing we both know, it's my brother, so of course I read both envelopes, and of course he gave you a different hint than me." He said. "But I've got a plan to fix that." He said, chucking both letters in the small stream below them. He started walking away from her as she glared at him, her small hands clenching into fists. "There, now only one of us knows where he's going. I'm going to win, Caroline, and you won't be stopping me!" He yelled as he ran away.

"Wow," Caroline said to herself, once he was gone, "He is taking this _way _too seriously."

She scrambled down to the river and lifted the soaking letters out of the water, but the words were too smeared to read. Caroline pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed the first number she knew would help her out.

"Bonnie I need your help," She said,

"What do I have to do?" Her friend asked.

"Don't worry, you'll like this plan." She said with a sly smile.

* * *

The game was coming to a close. After traveling for three months, thirteen different cities and countless Mikaelson encounters, and here was her final stop, two hours outside of Mystic Falls, she was finally back home.

She was walking up the winding paths on the side of the waterfalls. She could see Klaus at the top of the hill, waiting for her.

"You called your friend to distract Kol just to stay one step ahead of him?" He asked her.

"I knew if Bonnie called him he'd come running back to her." She said. "I didn't expect you to be here too, not that Kol seems to care anymore."

"You're friend does seem to make an excellent distraction for my strange little brother." He said.

"She said he was halfway to Madagascar when she called." She said.

"His note said to go Mystic Falls. However, I knew he'd read yours and go wherever it sent him. And I knew you'd find it." he said.

"Actually I didn't, I called Elijah. Kol threw the notes in a river." She said.

"Of course he did. Well, the important thing is, you won." He said, kissing her quickly as he sat her down to watch the sunset. "I'm very proud of you."

"You know what?" Caroline said, as she pulled his arm around her. "I'm proud of me too, I made it on my own in the world, and I did it faster than two Original vampires, and I did it all in three months. That is pretty impressive."

"Although, in three months we did go in a circle." He said, cupping her face in his hand, "This was what I wanted, just this, just you and me."

He kissed her and pulled her close.

"Well, you've got me, I'm here now." She said before kissing him on the cheek and slipping an envelope in his pocket. "Oh and Klaus?"

"Yes, love?" He asked.

"Tag, you're it." And then, like a flash of lightening, she was gone.

* * *

**AN: Teehee, this was fun to write. If you could traipse around the world as easily as playing tag in your neighbourhood, wouldn't you? **


	16. The Offer

Caroline watched as Rebekah left the Salvatore house, she cringed as she brushed past Elena, who looked upset and was hardly hiding it. Then after a short while Elena left too. Then Caroline made her way up to the front door and knocked. Damon opened up and rolled his eyes,

"Not you too." He said, "How's a guy supposed to get any peace? I had a bit of a late night you know." He said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Yeah I noticed." She said. "Seems like you had a pretty interesting night at the Mikaelson's Ball." He shrugged,

"And you. How was your night with our resident psychopath?" She shook her head and walked into the house, her and Damon found two seats next to the fire and continued their conversation.

"Shouldn't you be asking Rebekah?" She joked dryly.

"Hardy har har." Damon grumbled.

"It was surreal." She answered. When she didn't continued Damon stared at her then groaned,

"Good god Caroline, don't tell me you actually enjoyed a night with Klaus." He said, glaring at her.

"Of course not." She said, glaring right back. "I can't forget what he did, but it was just, strange. So strange." Memories of last night were coming back to her in waves and when she finally snapped out of it Damon was looking at her with a mix of amusement and judgement.

"Jesus Caroline what happened to you last night?" He asked.

She ended up telling him everything. From the moment she'd found the dress on her bed to the dance, the conversation near the horses to the talk they'd had in his study. She was about to go on to the drawing she's found when she'd gotten home again but Damon interrupted her.

"He asked you to what?!" He said, leaning forward in his chair as if to lunge at her.

"It was nothing." She said,

"Really? Because it sounds like he asked you to run away with him." He said.

"No, it wasn't like that, at all. Trust me. I just told him how I'd never been anywhere and he... offered to show me." She said.

"Well that's more of an invitation then our big, bad hybrid friend has ever given me Caroline." He said.

"Anyways, what does it matter?" She asked, "I turned him down. I'm not going anywhere with him." Damon leaned forwards even more, his elbows resting on knees with his hands pressed together in an eerily calm manner she didn't trust at all.

"What did you say exactly?" He asked, his eyes wide and unblinking, staring down at the fire.

"I said, 'It must be nice to snap your fingers and get whatever you want.' And then I yelled at him about Tyler and then..." She hesitated.

"Go on," Damon said.

"Then I might've mentioned something about his father not loving him and then thrown a diamond bracelet at him." She said.

Damon growled slightly, then sat up straight and leaned back into his chair.

"Okay, well, these things are not completely unfix-able." He said.

Caroline stood up and glared down at him,

"And why does it matter whether or not they get fixed?" She asked. Damon stood up too, his face close to hers, his eyes wide and angry with the flames of the fire reflecting in them.

"Because Caroline, if you used your sense for a minute you might've realized that with Klaus out of the picture, Stefan and Elena would be a whole lot safer." He said. Caroline closed her mouth and sat down.

"I hadn't thought of it like that." She admitted quietly. She felt bad that she hadn't taken a moment to think of them in all this.

"If Klaus was to take you away for a while, he might leave his sister behind to watch over his precious doppleganger, and as we've all seen she's not much of a real threat. She's got a bit of a temper, but nothing I couldn't handle. We could use that time to find somewhere safe for Elena or some way to put the curse back. Stefan could have a better chance to return back to normal and hey, here's a thought, so might Tyler. Some distance between him and Klaus could do wonders for breaking that ol' Sire bond don't you think?" He said mockingly.

Caroline bit her lip, his argument was good. And it gave her friends the chance they needed then she had to be a team player "The only thing is, what are the chances I could get him to leave right away? I mean he didn't exactly offer to sweep me away to the next available flight or anything."

"Well that all has to do with just how taken he is by you." He said. Caroline sighed and reached into her bag.

"I told him he tried to buy people off instead of earn their affection,"

"Jeez, you really laid into the guy huh?" Damon said with a hint of a chuckle. Caroline continued,

"And when I came home, I found this." She handed him the rolled up drawing and he looked at for a few minutes before smiling.

"This is good." He said, his smile growing slowly. "This can work for us." Caroline suddenly wanted to yank it out of his hand, regretting that she'd ever come here, and told him what had happened and shown him the drawing. She should've just kept it to herself and forgotten about it, or thrown in out the second she'd found it.

Damon rolled the piece of paper back up but kept it held tight in his hand.

"Here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

She looked stunning.

He was leaning against a doorway in the Moscow Museum of Modern Art, in a room covered in crystals. All shapes and sizes hung from the roof like a gigantic mobile, catching the light shooting in from the windows and refracting it across the room in countless different colours. And she fit right in, so full of light as she walked among the exhibit smiling and admiring and giggling every time the wind blew through and made a sweet tinkling sound, like chimes.

She looked over at him and smiled, it was small, but it was there and it was very sincere, then she continued her turn about the room while he watched her. Klaus heard a quiet cough behind him and when he looked to his right there was a woman standing next to him, smiling.

"Can I help you?" He asked haughtily. He could tell she was human, and she was no threat, so he wondered what she could possibly be doing there standing next to him.

The old woman kept her lips closed but her smile grew and Klaus watched as her eyes moved back and forth from him to Caroline repeatedly. His eyes drifted over to Caroline who was still busy enjoying the exhibit and when he looked back at the woman her smile had grown even more and her eyebrow was raised as if in challenge.

"Such a beautiful couple." She said, her voice thickly accented in Russian. Klaus shook his head,

"We're not together."

"So you say,"

"So I mean." He said sternly. But the woman moved closer to Klaus and continued in Russian,

"I can see the truth _'For love one can but sigh in secret, while loving eyes, like rubbles, blaze.'" _

He felt a hand touch his arm, _  
_

"Klaus," he turned and saw Caroline standing to his left. "We should go see the Hermitage now." The woman grabbed Caroline's hand a kissed it then continued on in Russian saying sweet words Klaus was unwilling to translate.

"What was that all about?" Caroline asked. as they took off towards the exit.

"Couldn't say." He answered, smiling to himself as they walked out of the museum.

* * *

She'd shown up at his door three months ago and as per Damon's plan, she'd taken him up on his offer. The plan was that she would show up at his house, get herself invited in, and be her regular charming and slightly annoying self. That way Klaus was sure to whisk off to some foreign land immediately, at least that's was Damon's way of thinking. But after the door opened and she walked inside, his plan fell apart.

"Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked as she paced back and forth in his study.

"All the stuff you said at the ball, was that true?" She'd asked. He smiled at her and looked away,

"Yes." He said, he stood on the opposite end of the room from her.

"So what you said, you'd really leave here? Just like that?" She asked. "I mean, you hardly even know me." She stopped pacing, something caught her eye.

"I know enough." He said, "Or at least, what I do know, I enjoy." She looked up at him as she slowly moved closer to the desk, his eyes were watching every move she made "I meant what I said the other night. Strong, beautiful, full of light." He reminded her, not that she needed his help, those words had been playing on repeat in her mind as she thought about what lay ahead of her.

She just had to keep him convinced that that's what she was, and this would all work out fine.

"I meant what I said too, you know." She said, her fingers glided over the pages, and the charcoal drawings patterned onto them. She moved to flip the page but a hand caught hers.

He shut the book and pulled it away from her.

"If you want to connect with people, you have to try to understand them." She held her hand open in front of him "But you have to let them try and understand you too." She said.

He sighed and let go of her wrist then placed the sketchbook in her hand. "You asked for this." He said. She stared at him as he walked back to the other side of the room, he started speaking again but she wasn't listening.

It had been two days since she'd seen him at the ball. Two nights since she'd found his drawing on her bed. She'd given one day to talk with Damon and another to get everything in order for her to leave, assuming the plan worked as it should have. Two days of convincing her mom, two days of sneaking around Elena so she wouldn't freak out, and of making Bonnie promise to lie about what she was up to until she'd left Mystic Falls. Two days of calling Tyler, telling him to come since she didn't know when she'd ever see him again, and two days of waiting for an answer without one ever coming.

She'd been very busy in those two days, but by the looks of it, Klaus had been even busier. The first few pages of the book were random drawings, similar to those she'd seen the other nights. Small hand drawn landscapes, rough versions of portraits of his siblings, one page contained a sketch of the bracelet he'd given to her. But every page after that was filled with drawings of her.

She asked him to open himself up and when he did what she saw was herself. This was how he looked at her? Through all the anger, the psychotic hybrid-ness, the pathological crazy, he still saw this kind of beauty in the world? Something she doubted she saw much of, lately. It wasn't even because they were pictures of her. It was something else entirely. This was art, this was passion, this was caring, thought and precision going into pages and pages of work. All this time and effort for something he never wanted anyone else to see. It was hard to find the evil in something that vulnerable.

Some were roughly drawn, some were meticulous, some were done in pencil, some charcoal, some were shaded so light they were barely even visible. No two were similar, but in each one she looked beautiful.

Was this how he saw her? This vibrant, multifaceted thing, this woman that he drew onto paper, over and over and over again? This wasn't her. No one had ever thought of her like this, she was just Caroline, she wasn't this person he saw. The girl he drew looked like her, but she was the kind of girl men wrote songs about, the kind artists obsessed over and poets devoted odes to. She was an interesting, intriguing, worldly woman. But Caroline was just Caroline, she was just a small town girl. Not that she had to be anymore.

"Of course," She heard Klaus say, "You're not ready to leave yet. You probably won't be ready to leave this town for quite some time. But one day perhaps." Her head snapped up.

"Today." She said.

"Excuse me?"

She walked over to him, holding the book out open in front of her.

"Is this what you see," She asked "when you look at me?"

"I can only draw what I see Caroline." She turned the book around and looked at it again,

"I don't see this girl. I mean, maybe once in a while, but not enough. I want to see what you see." She said, closing the book and handing it back to him, "We should leave here. Today. As soon as possible."

"Caroline, love, slow down." She turned back to look at him, "Does this have anything to do with Elena?" He asked, staring into her eyes, like he already knew the truth.

"Nope." She said, shaking her head. And she meant it too. I may have started out that way, but it was bigger than that now. It wasn't about being a pawn in Damon's attempts to save the girl who didn't love him back, this was something for herself. "Nothing at all."

She walked over to the globe sitting by the window.

"How far can we go around the world before we've started our way back?" She asked spinning the globe with her fingers. His hand reached out and stopped it, then he examined it for a moment and pointed.

"Here." She looked down at the tiny print and read.

"Moscow it is."

* * *

She returned to the museum the next day and found the old lady in the same exhibit.

"Excuse me?" She asked carefully. The lady seemed to recognize her immediately. "Hi, you said something to my friend yesterday? I was hoping you could tell me what you said, you really seemed to make him blush." The lady remained silent but smiling. "Sorry, do you speak English?" The lady nodded, "And do you remember my friend? Tall, blonde hair, kind of curly, Englishman with ridiculous cheekbones?" She nodded again.

"Great!" Caroline said, "I was hoping you could tell me what you said yesterday? He wouldn't say."

"I said it filled my heart with happiness to see two young people seeing the world together. Such a beautiful couple. You make him so happy."

"Oh we're not a couple." Caroline said, almost instinctively. After months together they were friends, and that worked well for them, but they still had moments where they were almost at each others throats. But together? No. Never. She was almost certain.

"I saw how you look at each other, you might not see how one looks when the other isn't watching, but I do."

Caroline stared down at her hands,

"But he's the bad guy." She said, feeling ridiculous as she said it. It was more complicated than that. He was her friend, he shown her so many new things, kept all his promises. But in the end that was what it came down to. It might not be the reason she was here now, but it was what had gotten her moving in the first place. The great distraction.

"No such thing," The lady said, _"'All the variety, all the charm, all the beauty of life is made up of light and shadow.' _Some just have more than others. And then we find the one that completes us, and we find that perfect balance." She said. Then she patted Caroline's hand and walked away, leaving the girl more confused than ever.

When she walked outside again, Klaus was sitting on the steps waiting for her.

"Did you find what you were looking for love?" He asked.

"Not in the slightest." She replied.

"Well what did you find?" He asked. She watched his hand as they walked together. Watched as it swung in time with hers.

"I'm still figuring it out."

His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to her. When she opened it, she saw herself, walking around the crystal exhibit from yesterday. She cocked her head to the side and stared at it.

"Don't you like it?" Klaus asked.

"It's beautiful," She said, "It's just... why don't you ever draw yourself in the picture?" She asked. He chuckled and took the paper back, folded it and returned it to his pocket.

"I suppose because... it would only ruin it." He said. Caroline shrugged,

"I don' think so," She said with a smile, "I think it might make it more beautiful."

* * *

**AN: Hey look, I'm alive! Sorry it took so long to update! It was a slamdunk combo of work, extra work, midterms, thanksgiving and a need to sleep. But I'm back and I have the next (and final) four chapters planned and they are waiting to be written which hopefully will happen soon. **

**There are two quotations in this chapter that I cannot take credit for. They're typed in italics in the chapter. The first is from a poem called Kiss by Sergei Esenin (or Yesenin. However you feel like spelling that) and the second is a quote from Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy, just in keeping with the Russian setting.  
**

**Anywho, that's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hope that you all enjoy THE SEASON PREMIERE OF TVD TOMORROW/TODAY!  
**

**Fingers crossed for some Klaroline action!  
**

**Also small sidenote: Recommended listening for the first scene in the art exhibit: Everybody Knows by Avalanche City. Partially because it melts my heart and partially because the tinkling noise in the background of the song reminds me of the sound of chimes/crystals in the wind.  
**


	17. Animal Baby

**Animal Baby : Alex Winston  
**

Her first mistake was answering the doorbell.

"Get dressed." Bonnie said, throwing a pile of perfectly folded clothes at her, "We're going out."

"What?" Caroline asked staring at her matted hair and flannel PJs in a mirror. "Why?"

"It's Karaoke Night at the Grill, and you haven't been out in ages. It's perfect. We'll listen to people sing terribly, and have some food, we'll laugh and talk and just hang out. We've hardly seen each other recently." Elena said. Bonnie shrugged as she began cleaning Caroline's mess of a living room.

"We've been busy." She said, "Tyler and Caroline broke up, you've been transitioning. We've had lots on our plates."

"What have you been so busy with Bon?" Caroline asked.

"I've just been busy." She answered. Caroline looked at Elena who simply shook her head.

"Well I'm perfectly fine where I am, but thank you for the offer." She said, plopping back down on the couch.

"It wasn't an offer," Elena said, sitting next to her friend, "More of a command." She laughed.

"Elena, trust me, you don't want to be anywhere near the Grill on Karaoke Night, it's one time when supernatural hearing is less than fun."

"Oh it'll be fine." Her friend insisted with a wave of her hand, "I'll go find you some shoes to go with that outfit." And with that she bounced out of the room.

"She seems to be doing very well." Caroline said.

"She is," Bonnie said, "But you should come out with us Care, if not for your own sake then for her's, she needs some sense of normalcy right now. You know what it's like." Caroline sighed. She remembered her days of being cooped up in the house, back when she didn't have her ring. She'd nearly pulled out her hair with the frustration of being stuck indoors all day. And now Elena was all trained up and ready to go out like a good little vampire, and who was Caroline to deny her that?

"I'll go get dressed." She said. She could hear Elena cheering down the hall as she went to get ready.

* * *

Her second mistake was not thinking this through, at all.

It was Saturday night at the Grill. The busiest night of the week. And on top of that, Karaoke Night, a night when high-schoolers eagerly sat in front of the stage tossing up their unnecessary critique and occasionally a drink or two to those willing to get up on stage and sing. It felt like practically the whole town had been stuffed inside the restaurant tonight. Including Tyler and his buddies. And his new girlfriend.

"Oh my god is that her?" Elena asked when she saw Caroline staring at them. "You're much prettier." She said halfheartedly. Even in the immortal afterlife, Elena could never be mean to anyone. But Bonnie could,

"It's true, you are." She said. "Definitely a step down."

"Guys, he can hear everything you're saying." She said as she noticed Tyler trying to casually peak over his shoulder at them.

"So what, you've been hiding away crying forever, he can deal with us evaluating his decisions for one night." Elena said.

"Hey, I haven't cried in days. And I'm not evaluating anything except the singers. I just want to let this evening go without having to see him at all."  
She said escaping to the bar.

"Well that's going to be fairly difficult since you're onstage in five minutes." Bonnie said from behind her.

"What?" She asked, hoping her friend was only joking. Or maybe Caroline had misheard her?

"We signed you up to sing tonight!" Elena said.

"Seriously?" Caroline groaned,

"Come on, Care, you're amazing!" Elena said, trying to get her to smile. "And you know you love it."

"Thanks Elena," She said, giving her best attempt at a reassuring glance, "But, it's just, the last thing I want to do was confront my ex-boyfriend, his new girlfriend, and the entire football team while they look at the mess formerly known as Caroline. I get up there and the only thing they see is a recently dumped, pathetic loser!" She said over the noise of someone butchering 'You Really Got A Hold On Me'.

"I think you might be overreacting just a little bit." Bonnie said carefully.

"We were trying to give you another rock star moment." Elena said, hoping to cheer her up. Caroline couldn't help but smile at that, remembering the time she'd hoped up on stage trying to get Matt's attention. Where had that girl gone?

"Fine," She said, making all three of them smile "Where's the songbook?"

"Oh we already picked your song." Elena said.

"Don't worry, you're going to love it." said Bonnie, the grin on her face could mean nothing good.

"Could this night get any worse?" Caroline said, chugging back the drink that Matt was kind enough to sneak to her.

"Evening, love." She looked up and found Kol smiling at her, with Klaus keeping his distance at the other end of the bar.

"Oh, you were just waiting for me to say something like that weren't you?" She asked, he nodded happily.

"My brother and I were about to go home, but then we heard you'll be singing tonight and I've convinced him to stay longer." He said, wagging his eyebrows in excitement. "We'll be right, over, there." He said with a smirk before walking back to his seat."In case anyone's curious." He added, winking at Bonnie who rolled her eyes and stalked over to an empty booth.

"Kill me now." Caroline groaned as she sat down, trying and failing to sneak a peek at Klaus.

"We can't," Bonnie deadpanned, "There's no one to fill your slot."

* * *

Her third mistake, letting Bonnie pick the song.

She waited at her table, reading over the lyrics on her phone, and her jaw dropped.

"Good god Bonnie, have you ever heard of subtlety?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Bonnie said, sipping her drink innocently. "All I know is, I've heard you sing it once or twice before and I thought it suited the night."

"I really hate you right now." Caroline muttered for the umpteenth time.

"Caroline," Bonnie began, "He accused you of cheating on him, with Klaus, when the whole time he was cheating on you with _her_!" She said, pointing at Tyler and his girl curled up together in a booth.

"Thank you Bonnie. I _do_ remember, you know." She said.

"What Bonnie's _trying _to say," Elena interrupted, "Is that maybe Tyler doesn't deserve subtlety. He's not giving you any. You two have been broken up for what, a week? And look, he's already parading Haley around."

"I've been doing fine, I've been handling it." She said.

"No you haven't." Elena said. Caroline's eyes shot up to her friend, she almost looked... angry. "You've been hiding away in your house waiting for everything to blow over. Caroline, why are you letting him get away with this? Care, you should be getting angry and putting up a fight instead of letting him get away with it, what's happened to you?"

"It was a tough year okay? And Tyler, he wasn't just my boyfriend, he was my best friend. I'm sorry guys, because I love you, but we were there for each other. And he broke my heart, okay?" She looked over and thinking she might see Tyler looking over at her. Surely he could hear them through all the noise in the room. But his attention was on his girlfriend, she leaned in a planted her lips on his, and it was like the rest of the world was gone. There was only them and they didn't seem to care who noticed them, even if it was her.

She shook her head and stood up,

"Fuck this. I'm getting a drink, and then I'm getting another, and then I'm getting up on that stage." Bonnie and Elena smiled at each other as she stormed off, grabbed the first drink she found, and tossed it back.

"Is it true what my brother said?" She heard a voice ask. She looked to her left and found Klaus sitting down next to her.

"You were probably listening in, you know it's true." She said, looking around the room, anywhere but his eyes. She saw him about to open his mouth but she cut him off, "Oh what? You weren't listening? Finally trying to respect some boundaries?" Klaus chuckled, but it came out angry and low.

"I think you were the one disrespecting boundaries when you came through my door. You just let yourself right in didn't you?" He whispered in her ear, she ignored the shiver running through her spine.

"I think you ignored them first when you broke into my boyfriend's body." She said.

"Ex-boyfriend love." He reminded her. "And he let me use it willingly, or did he forget to mention that?" He said, leaving her speechless. "That's right, he knew all along. Does wonders for the perspective doesn't it, learning the truth?" He stood up and placed a hand on her lower back, and leaned into whisper in her ear again, "It's the kind of thing that makes you reconsider who's bad and who's good." He said as they both stared over at Tyler, who was still preoccupied. Klaus' hand disappeared from her back and he began to walk away, "Good luck Caroline, I'm sure you'll be magnificent."

"What was that all about?" Bonnie asked when she returned to the table.

"Nothing." She answered.

"Caroline." Elena whispered, "That wasn't nothing."

"Elena, honestly, it was nothing I-" She stopped when she realized her friend could hear the whole conversation.

"And now, please welcome to the stage, Caroline Forbes!" She heard her name announced and was pleasantly surprised when it was followed by applause instead of crickets.

"Later," She stuttered, "We'll talk about this later."

"Of course," Elena said, her face returning to it's usual composed smile. "Good luck, Care."

"You'll be great." Bonnie said with a wink.

* * *

His first mistake was not telling her.

He really should've told her the second he saw her that he was, in fact, not her boyfriend. But since when was he expected to do what was right? Never. He didn't expect it of himself and she didn't either. She was practically waiting for him to do some new evil thing, and he couldn't let her down now. Besides he was a fool if he didn't realize that that was his only shot to be with her, and he couldn't help himself. Just like he couldn't help but watch her as she got up on the stage.

"Hey everybody," She said, although she couldn't see anything past the blinding light shining on her. Her hand hooded her eyes and the light was turned down and suddenly all she could see was people staring up at her expectantly and all she wanted was to have that blinding light back. "Oh, there you are." She giggled, trying to stay calm, "So, I'm just going to start now before I say something embarrassing." She said, feeling a blush climbing onto her cheeks. She stepped up closer to the mike and felt herself swaying to the first beats of the song, god she was going to kill Bonnie for this...

_"So-oh, you wanna be my fri-ee-eeh-ee-end, buy my best friends, don't bring out their cla-aws." _

She sang the words as best as she knew, and she had to admit she sounded pretty good, but she wasn't focused on that. As she sang the words all her brain could think was _don't look at him, don't look at him, do not look at him. _

_"So-oh, you wanna play pre-te-ee-eeh-ee-end, but my best friends don't bring out their cla-aws." _

Her eyes started drifting up, ever so slowly. _No Caroline, just stare at the back wall, just look there. _

_"And I really wanted you,"_

_DO NOT LOOK OVER THERE!  
_

_"I was hoping that you wanted me too."  
_

There was no point in fighting it, she decided as her eyes finally landing on Tyler, looking very uncomfortable in his seat. This was what Elena and Bonnie had been hoping for all along, they'd planned it too perfectly to be missed. And now _everyone_ was cluing in.

_"I really wanted you but it's all over now." _

Her eyes landed on Tyler, but Haley was hard to miss. She was sitting up, straight as a pin, eyes shifting back and forth from Caroline to Tyler. And if Caroline was blushing, Haley's cheeks were on fire. It was like there was no oxygen in the room, everyone was holding their breath waiting to see what was happening. Except for Caroline, all she could do was keep singing,

_"Ooooh, you've got somebody else, it's tearing me up. And you're an Animal Baby, an Animal Baby."_

She tore her eyes away for a moment and found Elena and Bonnie beaming up at her, giving her thumbs up and urging her on. She smiled back and felt her whole body loosen up and started to dance to the music.

_"Ooooh, you've got somebody else, it's tearing me up. And you're an Animal Baby, an Animal Baby."_

Haley quickly stood up and stormed out of the Grill, with Tyler following closely behind.

She felt happier than she should've, to see him chasing after her as she stormed away. But in truth, she felt better than she had in quite some time. And she had to give it to Elena because at that moment, she felt like a rockstar. And she still had half a song to go.

_"So-oh, you wanna make ame-een-ee-ends. But my old friend, seems to me you lost,"_

Now, she had a whole new set of eyes to avoid. They belonged to the man she'd been avoiding, the one currently sitting in the corner of the bar taking in her every move.

_"Your he-ea-ead. You lead me to your be-ee-eh-ee-ed." _

She couldn't _not _look up. When she did, she found his eyes right on hers, she saw him smirking and shaking his head. He was thinking about his second mistake, the night he'd let her in. He should've pushed her out the door, pushed her away. But she'd been mesmerizing to him then like she was mesmerizing to him now.

_"But my best friends don't take off their clo-othes." _

She shook her head and could hear his faint chuckle through the music. she pulled the mike off its stand and started moving and dancing around the stage, all the while her eyes did not leave his.

_"And I really wanted you, I was hoping that you wanted me too."_

He leaned forward in his chair, drawn to her, his head nodding slightly at her song. Her smile grew,

_"I really wanted you but it's all over now-ow-ow."  
_

She returned the mike to its home and saw a few people in the audience bouncing along to her song, and felt herself doing the same.

_"Oooh, you've got somebody else, its tearing me up. And you're an Animal Baby, an Animal Baby. Oooh, you found somebody else, it's tearing me up. And you're an Animal Baby, an Animal Baby." _

She heard the door to the Grill open and when she turned her head she saw Tyler walking in, alone. She felt herself almost going cross-eyed trying to figure out where to look.

_"Animal eyes, they tell your story."_

She saw Klaus, his eyes watching her so carefully.

_"Animal eyes, oh how they tore me."_

And then there was Tyler, looking a strange mix of sad and angry and intrigued. _  
_

_"Animal eyes, I know you're sorry."  
_

And back to Klaus. She felt her head starting to spin.

_"Animal eyes, don't come looking for me!"  
_

She shot each of them one last, quick glance and decided that was enough. She closed her eyes and danced along to the song and smiled and belted out the words and she didn't care what Tyler, or Klaus, or her friends, or everyone else watching thought.

_"Oooh, you've got somebody else, it's tearing me up,"_

She could hear people singing along to the background voices _"It's tearing me apart."_ and her smile grew,

_"And you're an Animal Baby, an Animal Baby. Oooh, you've found somebody else, it's tearing me up (it's tearing me apart), and you're an Animal Baby, an Animal Baby." _

Klaus smiled to himself as the song ended and people applauded and she jumped off the stage and hugged each of her friends in turn. He hadn't made a third mistake yet. But he had a feeling he would tonight.

* * *

After her little show, she'd looked around for Tyler but Bonnie told her he's slipped back outside shortly after she'd last looked in his direction. Caroline didn't care too much though. Klaus had disappeared as well, and thankfully Kol had gone with him.

So the girls stayed at the Grill for a short while and Elena recounted the fight she'd heard outside while Caroline had been onstage. Apparently Haley was embarrassed by Caroline's performance, saying how everyone was looking at her for some kind of reaction. Tyler told her she was being over dramatic and inconsiderate of how Caroline was feeling and she'd shouted some choice phrases at him before leaving him alone outside.

"Also she said something about how Carol Lockwood preferred you over her." Elena added as they drove home later that night.

"Wow then she must really hate Haley because she was never a big fan of mine." Caroline said. "Not that I even have to worry about any of this anymore. It's none of my business."

"You sure about that?" Bonnie asked as they pulled up to Caroline's house and found Tyler waiting on her front steps.

"What's he doing here?" She asked.

"Why don't you go find out?" Elena asked. Caroline sighed, she'd been having such a good night.

"I'll see you guys later." She said getting out of the car, "And, thanks for tonight, I really needed it." She smiled at her friends before shutting the door. Once they were out of sight, and once she was sure Elena was out of earshot she walked up to Tyler. She was immediately reminded of a night not too long ago, though it felt like ages, when she'd come home to find Tyler on her front steps. The first night they'd kissed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He looked up at her, almost surprised that she'd come up to talk to him.

"You were really good tonight." He said.

"Thanks Tyler." She said. "What are you doing her?" She asked again as she went to her door and fiddled with her keys.

"I broke up with Haley." He said. She sighed and turned around, this was the moment she'd been hoping to avoid. When she turned around he looked so confused and hopeful.

"I slept with Klaus." She said.

"What?" He said, that look in his eyes changed immediately.

"Sorry, I thought we were sharing." She joked.

"You cheated on me?" He was yelling now, and she could see him starting to get angry.

"No," She said. "I slept with him after we broke up." His hands were shaking as he started pacing back and forth on porch. Caroline stood their waiting for him to speak again. Finally he stopped and stared at her,

"You do realize he's the bad guy right?" Tyler said. She scoffed and sat down on her steps.

"If you had asked me a month ago, of course, you were the good guy, we were the good guys, and he was the devil. But now, god I just don't know anymore Tyler! You cheated on me, you didn't trust me, you didn't tell me that you let Klaus use your body. And the whole time afterwards, you kept asking me if anything had happened between us, like you were looking for an excuse and then, Haley appeared. And I lied to you too, there was something there, some spark, I never acted on it, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to. Although I did think it was you I was wanting. So after we ended things, I knew what I wanted and I got it."

"Do you regret it?" Tyler asked.

"Do you?" She countered. He didn't answer. "Look, you and I just need some time. We need to think about what we want before we start hurting each other more. And then maybe one day we'll be able to be near each other without having to yell at each other. Maybe we could even go back to being friends?" She said.

He shook his head and stood up,

"Goodnight Caroline."

And then he was gone.

She unlocked the door to the empty house and went up to her room. Sighing because once again, she was spending a night alone in a dark and quiet house. She felt better for the first time in weeks. She felt happy and confident, she'd spent time with her friends, had a little fun and finally said her piece to Tyler, the last thing she wanted was to go back home and sulk on the couch again. So it wasn't too disappointing to go upstairs and find Klaus standing by her window, admiring the drawing that sat on her dresser.

"You still have this?" He asked picking it up. She rushed over to him, took it out of his hands, and placed it carefully back on the dresser.

"I'm guessing since you just let yourself in that you were also eavesdropping on my conversation?" She said, turning to face him.

"Only a little, love." He said smirking slightly as he stared down at her. She rolled her eyes,

"Nice," She muttered walking away from him.

"I was right though," He said "You were magnificent tonight."

"Thanks," She said as he started towards her door. She thought about the night, and how she was stilling feeling the high from the fun of it. And how she'd never answered Tyler's question, because she didn't want to have to tell him to his face, that she didn't regret it. "You could stay, you know."

"Here?" He asked.

"No, outside on the steps." She said rolling her eyes, "Yes here."

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, if you don't want to-" She began as he interrupted,

"I didn't say I didn't want to." He asked. She looked up at him, her wide eyes taking in his usual smirk. "I just wanted to know, why tonight?" She shrugged,

"Because I'm happy and I don't feel like being alone." She said sitting on her bed. He smiled and walked over to her. "That doesn't mean any funny business you know, it won't be like last time."

"I don't mind." He said, sitting against her headboard and stretching his legs out on the bed.

He looped his arm around Caroline's shoulder and she tucked into the crook of his arm, her hand resting on his chest.

"Although, I must ask, what exactly caused the last time?" He asked. Caroline sighed and he felt her relax against, curling herself towards him.

"I don't know exactly. After Tyler went on for hours about how he thought something had happened between you and me, I spent a lot of time thinking about how something didn't happen, and how it could've happened... and what that might've been like. And after enough time spent thinking about it, I stopped thinking and just went for it." She curved her head up to look at him, holding back a smile.

"And do you regret it?" he asked.

"I do not." She said matter of factly, leaning up to him and kissing him.

"Caroline," He whispered under his breath, she loved when he did that. There foreheads were touching and she could feel him staring at her. And she liked the feeling of his eyes on her. It made her feel beautiful.

"You'll stay here tonight?" She asked, though she already knew his answer.

"Yes." He said and she smiled.

"Good." She said reaching up to turn off the light. "I was pretty great tonight wasn't I?" She joked in the darkness.

"Yes, you were." He said.

The silver light from the half moon poured in her bedroom window as the two of them lay there in silence. They'd talked plenty before, and there would be plenty more talk to come. There would be conversations about who they were and where they were going, how this could ever work and how they would tell her friends or his family. But for now, she just lay with her head on his chest as his fingers slowly stroked her arm and she fell asleep listening to his heartbeat and how it fell in time with hers. A slow, calm, steady beat. And it felt good.

* * *

**AN: Sigh, I can't resist a sappy ending. How was everyone's week? And, how is everyone enjoying season 4 of TVD so far?  
Personally, I think there needs to be more Original action, Klaus in particle. But this is coming from the girl who (as some of you may have noticed) is slightly obsessed with the beautiful British vampires of the show. ****  
**

**This one has actually been written and ready to go for weeks but I struggled with the ending BIG TIME. Hopefully it worked out alright?  
I've been listening to that song for a year and every time I heard my brain starts screaming "Forwood! FORWOOD!" And then Klaus rolled into town and it turned into "Klaroline! KLAROLINE!" And then I actually started writing this and it became "ALL THREE! ALL THREE! IT WORKS EVERYWHERE ALKGJDKGHAKJHG." And that's what the inside of my brain sounds like. Frightening, no?  
**

**As per usual, reviews would be lovely and I'll see you all again soon :)  
**


	18. Perfect

"I will kill you."

Stefan laughed, "Yeah I've heard that threat before."

"Yeah," Damon countered, his hand reached out and pushed Stefan back against the wall then his fingertips rested gently over Stefan's heart. "Well maybe this time I mean it."

Again Stefan laughed.

"You haven't meant it the last hundred years, I don't see how this time is any different." He said, Damon hesitated and stepped away from his brother,  
"It always ends the same Damon, she always chooses me." With those words Damon was in front of his brother in a second, his fingertips bloody as they pushed their way slowly into his brother's chest. Stefan's breathing got ragged but he still egged his brother on, "She always chooses me."

Damon's hand pressed in further and Stefan started screaming in pain until Caroline decided enough was enough. She stepped between the brothers and calmly looked Damon in the eye,

"Damon," she said, "That's enough."

Damon growled and zoomed over to the other end of the room, wiping his hand on a worn old curtain hanging from the window.

"Thanks Caroline." Stefan said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah well that's what I'm here for." She said with a conciliatory smile.

"What does little Stefan need protecting?" Damon called from the other end of the room. Caroline rolled her eyes,

"No, but you both need a little sense knocked into you every now and then. Without me here you'd tear each other to shreds."

"That's funny because I don't remember inviting you along. So who did Caroline?" He asked. She cast her eyes down on the ground.

"Elena asked me to keep an eye on you two." She said.

Damon walked closer to her,

"Oh really," He said, ducking his head down to meet her eye line, "And where is Elena because I haven't seen her in a while."

"She went away with Katherine." She said, she turned to Stefan whose eyes were wide in alarm, "Just for a little while." Damon's eyes were just as piercing, "She need a break from you two."

"Why?" Damon asked.

"God I don't know!" Caroline mocked, "Could it be all the fighting? Maybe it's the possessiveness? Maybe it's the fact that this has been going on for a hundred and seventy-five years now and we're all getting a little tired of it!" She shouted.

"Alright," Damon chuckled, "You raise a fair point."

"You can't exactly blame her for wanting to get away." Caroline said.

"Like hell we can't!" Damon countered.

"She _is_ the one who started all this." Stefan reasoned.

"She started all this?" Caroline said in disbelief. "No one asked you to come back to Mystic Falls." She turned to Damon, "And no one asked you to follow him! You're all selfish assholes. I haven't seen you in five years and the first call I get from Elena is her asking me to babysit you two because even though she was with you," She said pointing to Stefan "For the moment. She slept with you!" She was pointing to Damon now. "Again!"

She threw her hands in the air, "You're all ridiculous!"

"So then why'd you come running home Caroline?" Damon asked.

"Someone has to make sure you two don't kill each other." She said "You two are a pain in my ass, but I still love you guys, and Elena too."

"Where is she?" Stefan asked.

_Tokyo with Katherine and Elijah, recuperating, while I'm here, trying to clean up her mess.  
_

"That doesn't matter. She's safe and she's sorting out what she wants and it's about time. That girl's always been horribly indecisive and she's never taken my advice so this is the most I can do to help at the moment."

"And what great advice did you try to give her?" Damon asked.

"I think she should ditch both of you. Head for the hills, run while she still has a chance, wipe her slate clean. She's never listened to me though." She sighed and looked up at her friends. "I think you're all a lot better off without each other."

Damon scoffed and Stefan held back a smile,

"You can't honestly think that after all we've been through, that would be the answer?" He said.

"What, two hundred years? That's nothing to us." She said, "Family, that's something. I mean, when was the last time you two were actually brothers? Can either of you even remember a time like that? You've been having the same fight for decades. This particular spat has lasted for..." She looked down at her watch and her eyes widened, "Thirteen hours. Unbelievable. For one girl? You know I love Elena, but honestly, is it all worth it?" Neither of them said anything, just stared at the ground guiltily.

"When's Elena coming home?" Stefan asked eventually. Caroline sighed,

"Don't hold your breathe." She advised.

"And when will you be leaving?" Damon asked, "Because we'd like to get back to our discussion."

"I'm staying in town for a while." Caroline said.

"Does that mean..." Damon said. Caroline raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to finished his question. He sighed,

"Do you still travel around with..." Stefan asked.

Outside a car screeched to halt as the taillights flickered through the slits in the windows. There was a loud crashing noise and the slamming of a door as Caroline's smile grew.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked.

"Fucking great." Damon muttered.

"Klaus." Stefan said as the hybrid slammed the door open and sauntered into the room.

"Ripper..." He said nodding to Stefan, his eyes focused in on Damon and he smiled tightened "...Other Salvatore." he took a seat next to Caroline on the back of a dusty old couch in the centre of the room, "Now answer me this: What is so important that you've kept my Caroline occupied for such a great length of time?" He asked.

"Elena troubles." Caroline answered, before Damon could fit in a lewd comment.

Klaus started laughing uncontrollably, bordering on maniacal laughter. It lasted so long that even Caroline was wondering what was wrong with him. She even saw him wipe a tear from his eye. He kept laughing while the three of them stood there staring at him.

"That's what this is about? Again?" He said, between laughs. He stood up and started walking around the room, the torn up, discarded Salvatore House, in dire need of repairs.

"You know I remember when Caroline and I were in Angola, and she had to leave to sort out your problems. Or during the bicentennial, we were in Beirut and one minute she was enjoying herself the next she was searching for phone service and shushing everyone within a thirty mile radius so she could hear one of you crying on the other end about how the other one had stolen their girl back." Klaus scratched the slight stubble on his chin.

"Then there was the time we all collided in Istanbul and I didn't see her for two months while she followed you and your drama all around the globe. The next time I was able to catch up with her was... Uruguay?" He asked her.

"Umm, I think it was Paraguay." She said, still watching him in all his peculiarity.

"Paraguay! Yes, you're right love, it was Paraguay." He said, chuckling quietly. "But the one that really takes the cake was last week, Rebekah had been planning this ridiculous family reunion at our home in Italy for months. Trying to get everyone together is next to impossible, especially if you know how little Kol cares for phones or answering them or not throwing them into large rivers. And just when Rebekah had finished preparing and monopolizing Caroline and I _finally _manage to get some alone time with my girl, your precious Elena calls."

The two brothers were completely silent. They had several hybrid-free years and they'd enjoyed it that way, and now here they were back in Klaus' grasp. It was clear to see Damon was uncomfortable in Klaus' presence and Stefan's look of uncertainty had some tension mixed into it. But Klaus looked as relaxed as they come, and a little sloppy. His jacket was on crooked, half of his shirt was untucked, his hair was gloriously disheveled. Where had he been tonight?

"Suddenly Elijah's gone missing and Caroline's been called back to Virginia and Kol takes that as his cue to leave and not only is my sister tearing up the coast of Italy in a rage fueled panic attack, but my whole family is being disturbed once again by a useless doppleganger and her admiring fanboys."

Caroline was about to speak up but Klaus seemed to be on a roll.

"Now, what confuses me most about this is how after hundreds of years of repetitive fights and childish spats you've all failed to see what's so plainly obvious."

"And what would that be?" Stefan asked. Klaus just laughed,

"You've all missed the thing that I've seen since day one." He said.

"What?" The three of them shouted.

"That she," He said walking over to Caroline, "That she is the only good thing to come out of your time in this town. Not Elena, _Caroline._" Caroline was taken aback. She certainly hadn't been expecting to hear that.

"This girl has been there for you every time your Elena has run away from you, torn you up and left you lying somewhere for Caroline to put you back together and the only reason, _the only reason_, I haven't put you two out of your misery myself is because for some reason she still cares about you lot and your pathetic problems."

Klaus walked over to Caroline and held her hands in his and stared into her eyes,

"She is perfect, and none of you deserve her." He said. Caroline smiled proudly and leaned forwards to press a sweet kiss to his cheek.

Behind them Damon smirked,

"You're forgetting that I've been there too," He said, "Trust me, she's nothing too special."

* * *

"I just don't think you _had _to punch him." She said a few minutes later when they were leaving the Salvatore House.

"Believe me love, there were worse things I could've done." He said.

"Oh, I know that. And I don't get me wrong I prefer the macho punch in the face over your preferred methods of violence any day, it was just so... emotional. That whole speech was actually." She looked at him, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I;m feeling fine. And I meant every word." He said proudly as he opened the door to the car for her.

She sat down and immediately heard loud snoring coming from the back seat. She turned and found an unconscious Kol sprawled out on the seat behind her.

"What did you two do tonight?" She asked. When she turned to look at Klaus he was staring at her with a doopey smile on his face again.

"Well, I had to keep him out of trouble so I couldn't let him got out anywhere so..." His words teetered off.

"Klaus," Caroline said, "Are you drunk?" he smiled and nodded,

"How is that even possible, you're like twelve hundred years old?!" She asked.

"You know that distillery out in the country?" She nodded, "It's not there anymore" He said, "The building's still intact but everything inside it... is gone." he laughed,

"Oh my god, well that explains a lot of what I just witnessed." She said.

"I meant every word." He said again.

"I'm sure you did, but it was a lot of words, more than those two are used to hearing from you." She said, talking to him in a sweet, melodic voice, like how she would talk to a puppy. "Do I need to drive?" She asked.

"Of course not." He said, placing his hands on the wheel. "I'll have us home in no time."

And, of course, in no time at all, they pulled up in front of the old Mikaelson Mansion. After the two of them dragged Kol off to his bed, Caroline guided Klaus to his room and lay him down on his bed. She took off his shoes and his coat and covered him up with a blanket before lying down next to him and placing her head on his chest.

"I love you, you know." He said.

"I know." She said, smiling. "I figured that out during your little speech."

He chuckled, "I'm going to remember the looks on their stupid faces forever."

Caroline chuckled, "I doubt you'll remember any of this tomorrow."

"Course I will, I cannot be compelled." He joked, "You cannot compel me!"

"I can't, but alcohol sure as hell can." Caroline laughed. She sat up abruptly and held his face her hands, "And if that's going to be the case, let me just say, that you are also perfect and I don't I deserve everything you do for me."

Klaus sat up and kissed her, she could tasted the night's activities on his tongue.

"Of course you do, love." He said.

* * *

They set off immediately in the morning, Kol was so hungover that he could be dragged anywhere and Klaus had no wish to stay in Mystic Falls any longer. Caroline insisted on checking in on the Salvatores again before they left but Klaus shook his head and pressed his forehead against hers,

"I say leave them to themselves. They don't deserve you, love." He said with a wink.

Caroline smiled as Kol groaned and nodded in agreement.

"So you really think I'm perfect huh?" Klaus asked as they drove towards the airport. Caroline rolled her eyes and blushed.

"So what if I do?" She said. Klaus just grinned at her, "Don't let it go to your head."

Kol scoffed, again stuck in the back seat, "Good luck with that." He sat up and looked out the window, "Where are we, why are all these trees here?" he asked.

Caroline chuckled, "Don't worry Kol, we're going home."

* * *

**AN:**

**THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS THREEFOLD!**

**Part 1: Sorry, sorry, sorry and... did I mention sorry? Three weeks since my last update. Yikes! That's a bit out of hand. But the inspiration was gone and I didn't want to force out my third last chapter since I've got the other two all planned out and ready to go. I'd been hoping this season's new episodes would provide some spark for a new drabble but no such luck. All it's been inspiring so far is Elena hate (don't even get me started). I know this one is short (and sweet?) But hopefully it was a let down. **

**Part 2: Like I said the other two chapters are planned and typed and in the revision stage now and updating those last two chapters won't be as sporadic... unless I just jinxed it? Cross your fingers!  
**

**Part 3: Happy news: the reason this chapter came out so late was also because I was distracted by my new story! It's essentially a full length story of chapter 5: A New Fight. Two or three reviewers mentioned it was something they might like to read so I decided to go through with it. So far I've got through six chapters and it's a total mess but I'm loving it at the same time! The story is called Falling and Fighting (Can you tell I'm bad with titles?).  
**

**Okay this is the end of the grossly long AN, the first chapter of that full length fic is going up immediately so please please PLEASE go check it out? **


	19. What If

**AN: So I wanted this to be the last chapter of the story, just to tie it off with a nice little bow, but then I started rereading old chapters and got reinspired and I deleted one as well and I've arrived at the decision that I'm not gonna finish updating, but I'll only really be adding new chapters if inspiration strikes me like a fricking lightening bolt... so it could be a while between updates. Although it might be happening soon because the old chapters have given me some new ideas and xmas break is right around the corner.  
**

**No matter what, I want to say thanks for all the continued support and interest in the story. Every follow and favourite and review really means the world to me :D **

**So there's always been that anti-Klaroline argument floating around that Klaus tried to sacrifice Caroline back in season two, before they ever met, and that since he almost killed her... they might not make such a solid couple. But what if everything's not quite what it seems? With that in mind, Enjoy...  
**

* * *

The last thing she could remember was Tyler.

They were standing outside the hospital, talking. _Finally_ talking. She saw him and all she could think was _thank god he's finally home. _Of course, that was quickly followed by the thought of _Where the hell did he go? _And _Why does he always desert me when I_ _need him the most? But s_he ignored those thoughts and decided to just be happy that he was back home and deal with the rest of it later.

And then she blacked out.

When she woke up Tyler was still knocked out on the other side of the cave and... someone else was there too. A man was standing over him, kicking Tyler's foot with the heel of his boot and watching him carefully.

Caroline sat there, watching the man watch her friend. He was a tall man, with short, curly blonde hair and she could see the blue in his eyes from across the cave.

"Seems a shame," He said, his voice heavily accented and melodic. "To kill a werewolf, especially one that could be so useful once he was turned."

Caroline didn't move, she didn't dare. He turned and looked at her, she noticed the dimples under his cheekbones as he smiled. He must've been one of Klaus' minion, she'd heard about the big bad original almost-hybrid but had yet to see him. He'd sent this one to guard them, she supposed. She knew he had followers, witches and warlocks out to ensure his curse was broken, werewolves waiting to be changed. This must be one of many.

"Then don't." She said slowly sitting up, the chains on her wrists tinkling as she moved.

"It's not that simple, love." He said walking closer to her, his attention was all hers now. There seemed to be a glint in his eye, like he was intrigued by a new plaything, something new to prey on. But she wasn't going down without a fight, and since her hands were quite literally tied, all she had left was words.

"Sure it is, you just don't kill him. Don't help Klaus break the curse." He smiled and shook his head.

"Niklaus Mikaelson has waited more years than you can imagine to make this happen." He said with a bitter laugh, then his voice turned dark "And I'm not going to let one measly werewolf stand in my way."

"You're Klaus." She said, feeling her mouth go dry with each syllable. The chains on her wrists suddenly felt much tighter.

Klaus knelt down a short ways away from her and smiled, "And you're Caroline Forbes."

"How did you..." She half asked.

"This plan has been in the making for years, love," He said, his eyes lifting up to meet hers. "I've done my research." But she didn't want to hold his gaze.

"Then I'm guessing you've got back-ups." She said, looking over to her unconscious friend. "Let Tyler go. Use someone else."

"But not you? Don't you want to ask to be freed as well?"

Caroline tried to hold his gaze, tried to show him that she wasn't afraid. "No."

"Why not?" He asked.

"What do you care?" She said. She hated being baited. She felt like any second now he could twist her words against her, laugh at her, tell she was a foolish little girl. If she was going to die, it wouldn't be as the Caroline she used to be.

"Now, now, where's that small town hospitality?" He asked smiling at her. She glared at him. "What is it, love? Do you want to die?"

"No, that's, that's not what I- stop calling me that!" She said frustratedly.

"Well?" He asked.

"No. I don't want to die. But, the vampires in this town, they're my friends, we take care of each other, like a family. And if it wasn't me... it would be one of them." She said.

Then she waited for him to cackle like an evil villain and tell her she was naive. To laugh in her face before he killed her or tortured her, slowly, painfully. There were a thousand cruel options sitting before him, all he had to do was pick one.

Instead he just smiled at her and shook his head a little,

"So I suppose this means your witch is off limits too, the one who made you that?" He asked, nodding towards the ring on her hand.

"Yeah." She said, completely caught off guard. Shouldn't he be insulting her right now? Mocking her before delving into some self-righteous speech about love being a weakness and family, a curse? He just looked at her and chuckled again,

"She was right, you _are_ going to be a challenge." He said.

"What does that mean?" She asked. Who was right? Why was she a challenge? She was just sitting here, waiting to be sacrificed by some thousand year old asshole for his stupid ritual.

"Funny thing about witches," he said, ignoring her question. He knelt down next to her and played with the ring on her finger. "I happen to have one of my own already, much more powerful than yours. Don't misunderstand me, the Bennet line is strong and your Bonnie Bennet far surpasses her ancestors. But mine has ambition, mine's fearless. She has abilities yours can't even dream of."

"You don't know Bonnie." Caroline said. Klaus' fingers stayed on her skin, drawing soft patterns that made the hairs rise on her arm and the bile rise in her throat.

"Oh but I do, Caroline." He said, "My witch can see what will happen, tonight, or months from now, years from now."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" She said, glaring at him, "I'll be dead soon."

"No," He said, pulling his hand away from her and walking to the other side of the cave. "I don't suppose you will be."

"You're letting me go?" She asked. She should've been happy, but instead she just felt enormously confused.

"Not quite." He said, tightening the shackles around Tyler's wrist. "Someone's been notified of your absence, and when they come to find you... well, let's just say it will be conveniently easy to rescue you."

"And Tyler." She said. He smiled,

"Yes, and your pathetic boyfriend." She shook her head as he stood up and looked over to her,

"This doesn't make any sense." She said "Why are you letting us escape?"

"Because, love," He said, smirking as the word rolled off his tongue, "You were never meant to be sacrificed tonight. Not this night or any other night."

_Well that answered nothing, _Caroline thought, "Then why bring us here?"

"I had to see you for myself." He said, leaning down and cupping her cheek in his hand. "You're little werewolf friend was a slight complication but it's no bother."

"Why did you have to see me?" She asked. She was amazed that she managed to get a single word out. She didn't understand anything that was happening, and now this strange man was caressing her cheek like he knew her and he was making her whole body was being pricked by warm pins.

"Because love, it may not be today, or tomorrow, in fact it won't be for a very long time, a terribly long time, but we have a great future ahead of us. An amazing future."

She tore he eyes away from his for a moment and looked over his shoulder to Tyler, who was still lying in the corner, unconscious and useless. When she focused her gaze back to Klaus she shuddered, his stare was so determined and so filled with want. It scared her.

This man was supposed to be the bad guy. All vicious and evil, so why was he holding her face and tracing art on her arms and making her breath go shallow? That's not what bad guys did.

"Who is 'us'?" She asked. He sighed,

"The time will come for you and I, Caroline. Though neither of us is ready at the moment. There's too many mistakes that still need to be made. You'll continue to resist me and I'll continue to do wrong. But eventually, us, you and I, we'll be together."

She shook her head and his hand slipped into her hair,

"No, that's never going to happen." She said.

"See?" He chuckled, "We're off to a splendid start, you're already resisting." He was being so sweet and gentle. It made her pull out of his grasp that much quicker.

"No, you're wrong. I can't be with you, you're, you're" She stuttered, struggling to find the right words as his hand trailed down her hair.

"I'm a bad, bad man." He said, still smiling at her. "My witch warned me of what's coming. Nothing will get in the way of my ritual, I won't let it, I've waited too long. But I've been... advised. No one can resist their fate forever, not even me."

"What's coming?" She asked.

"A force to be reckoned with." He said, smiling as he looked her up and down. "For now, I'm the bad guy. And apparently, you're going to change all that. So naturally, I had to see you for myself."

"Just stop," Caroline said, "Just stop it!" Her head was spinning with each word he said. "I'm not going to change anything, I'm no one."

"You can't stop what's coming Caroline. And one day, one day you'll see me as more than the bad man who's hurt your friends and I'll show you so much, worlds you've never dreamed of."

"Please, stop." She said much quieter. But he wouldn't

"That future is coming Caroline, and I wanted to be prepared so I brought you here. I wanted to meet the girl who would change everything."

"You're witch got it wrong, I'm not that girl." She said.

"Oh but you are. You can't change that Caroline, neither of us can, or believe me I would've tried." He said. "But it's starting already." He stood up again and look down at her. He was smiling like he was finding this whole situation very amusing. She wanted to slap the smirk off his face "I find you very intriguing, love."

"Why?" She asked, through gritted teeth.

"I want to know how you can be so willing to die for those people."

"I told you," She said, "They're my family." She looked over at Tyler, "I love them."

He turned and looked at the unconscious werewolf.

"For now." He said with a growl, then he moved to block her view of Tyler.

"Forever." She said, then it was her turn to smirk, "You clearly don't know anything about family."

He chuckled under his breath, "I happen to know quite a bit about family. As it happens, they're not quite the magical unit you think they are."

"Yeah?" She said, fighting against he chains. "Well, I think you're wrong. I know you're wrong."

Klaus sighed, "You're going to be the death of me, aren't you?"

She looked at him, and she honestly didn't know. On paper, that would've been the plan, but his eyes were saying different things.

"It'll be a lot easier now that I know you're weakness." She said.

"Oh I'm not too worried about that." He said.

Her brow furrowed, "You're not?"

"No, love," He smoothed a hand over her hair and leaned in close. "Unfortunately, you won't get to remember any of this for a very long time."

"What?" She whispered as his lips pressed down on hers. She sat there frozen as he placed one light kiss to her lips and then deepened it, she felt herself melt into it, completely forgetting where she was, or who was kissing her, until she felt him pull away.

She looked around the cave afraid that someone had seen, even though it was impossible. There was no one around for miles. And Tyler was still unconscious.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked quietly.

"I have a feeling I'll have to wait a very long time before I can do that again. I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity." He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You think I'm going to forget that you kissed me like that?" She asked slightly outraged that he'd kissed her and that it had ended so quickly.

"I'm afraid you have to, love. You're not ready to handle the knowledge of what's about to happen. Hell, I can hardly believe it myself." He said.

"I could handle it if you would just explain." She said.

"Not yet Caroline, but one day you'll remember. And until that day comes, I have to make you forget." He said. "Until the day you want to kiss me again, of your own free will, you'll forget this conversation." He looked at her one last time as she went into a slight fog,

"I'll forget this conversation." She repeated in a dull tone. He smiled at her sadly,

"But I'll remember for the both of us."

Then he was gone.

Caroline's head felt fuzzy as she drifted off to sleep again.

When she woke up Tyler was watching her as she took in her surroundings and tried to pull free. Finally, she saw him.

"Tyler?" She said hopefully.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I think so," She said yanking at the chains. "Those witches vervained me.

"Who were they?"

"I think they're with Klaus." She said, remembering the Original and his impending ritual.

"Who the hell is Klaus?" She heard Tyler ask.

She gasped and looked up at him. He was going to die. And so was she. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Tyler... you shouldn't have come back here."


	20. What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

**for all of us not getting a kiss at midnight... **

* * *

The air was cold. The night was dark. And Klaus Mikaelson was alone in his mansion as the stars outside twinkled extra bright as if celebrating the last night of another year. Or perhaps they were illuminating the fact that he was once again, alone.

He grumbled up at them as he down the last of his scotch and threw his glass off the balcony's edge. He jumped down to the ground and walked through his backyard deciding he would not spend another night with a bottle of scotch and some measly constellations as his judge and jury.

Klaus walked through the forest towards the town. The Grill might be crowded and loud tonight, and truth be told, he never felt more alone than when he was lost in a sea of people, but at least there he could be drunk enough to pretend otherwise.

The trees provided a nice cover from the stars, but eventually he came to the main road and began strolling along it's edge, and then there were glaring down at him again, shining a light on his lone shadow.

No matter how powerful he believed himself to be, he'd yet to find a way to turn off the stars. Such bright things were always just out of his grasp.

As if on cue another shadow crossed his, and the terribly bright Caroline Forbes stood in front of him. Her arms were crossed around herself and she was biting her lip as she stared at the _Welcome to Mystic Falls _sign. She looked about ready to tear it down.

He gaped at the vast difference between them. Starlight was like an incriminating interrogation light on him. It roamed over his body, accentuating his flaws, finding new ones, showing him as he truly was. But on her... the light from the streets and the sky shone down on her and created a halo around her body. As she was this white light on fire.

He stood there, admiring every inch of her, when she turned her head and noticed him there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Where else should I be?" He asked.

"Anywhere." She shrugged.

"I could ask the same for you." He said. She shrugged again and paced on the other side of the welcome sign.

"I was at the Grill for a while, everyone's there drink and celebrating." She said. "I just got so sick of it, you know?" He just stared at her. "Maybe you don't." She said, looking down to the ground as she continued her pacing.

"So why'd you come here?" He asked, gesturing to the sign. She shrugged again.

"There must've been a reason." He said. "What were you sick of?" He tried.

"You'll think it's stupid." She said. He smiled,

"Possibly, but give it a try anyways, love." She laughed. "Besides, when have you ever cared what I thought?"

She nodded at the truth in that.

"We were all talking about our New Year's resolutions, and I said mine was to finally leave Mystic Falls."

"Ambitious." He said.

"Damon laugh at me." She admitted. "He said I hadn't left yet, and I wasn't going to anytime soon."

"So you came out here to prove him wrong." He said from the other side of the welcome sign. She nodded then shrugged her shoulders again.

"That and," She stopped herself.

"And?" He asked. She sighed.

"_And"_ She continued "If you _must _know, I felt lonely."

He scoffed. Caroline Forbes felt lonely? She was beloved, unappreciated, but beloved. She had no logical reason to feel lonely on a night like tonight. She must've seen the look of doubt on his face, or sensed his disbelief because she kept talking.

"I know sound whiny," She said, self-consciously "And it's stupid and girlish but... everyone else _had _someone. Elena had someone to kiss, so did Bonnie, and Damon, and Stefan, and Matt... everyone else but me."

"What about Tyler?" He asked.

"Nowhere to be found." She said. She didn't seem eager to delve further into that topic, not that he minded.

"Hmm." He said. "So here we are."

She looked around at the empty night surrounding them.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"No one really wants to be alone on New Year's, Caroline." He said. She smirked at his backwards way of admitting he was lonely too. "No matter, love." He said, looking down at his wrist. "By my watch, we've got about four minutes to fix that."

She laughed, "What? You want to ring in the New Year together?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I don't think it's such a ludicrous suggestion." He said with a smile.

"What about adjusting your perception of time?" She mocked.

"Vampire must do that, but unfortunately on New Year's Eve, we are reminded of just how human the world is. We are just a small population on it. So we out to stick together."

_ Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_  
_ I'd ever be the one you chose_  
_ Out of a thousand invitations_  
_ You received_

"I suppose you're right." She replied, smiling in kind. "So are we going to celebrate here in the street?"

He laughed and shook his head. "There's drinks and a warm fire back at my place." He suggested.

She looked at him a nodded. "Alright."

"Alright." He said.

They stood there, staring at each other for a minute before he spoke again.

"Caroline." He said.

"Yes, Klaus?" She asked.

"You're going to have to cross the sign in order to get there." He said. She looked at the welcome sign and shook her head. Then with a chuckle she walked over to his side.

"Right, sorry." She said. He smiled at her and pointed to the sign.

"See? You're already sticking to your resolution." He said. She smiled.

"I guess I am." She said.

They started down the road.

"How much time is left?" She asked. He glanced at his watch.

"Fifteen seconds." He said. She smiled at him and stopped walking.

"Ten," She began. "Nine, eight, seven," He reluctantly joined in. "Six, five, four, three, two, one."

"Happy New Year, Caroline." He said. Then, allowing himself one sublimely human moment, he stepped forward and placed his lips on hers. When he stepped away, surprised he'd been allowed to remain there for so long, there was a confident smile on his face and a surprised one on hers. She bit her lip to contain her grin.

"Happy New Year, Klaus." She said, stepping up to him and looping her arms around her neck. She kissed him again, a kiss full of force and excitement and the promise of better things to come. Now it was her turn to smile at the surprised look in his face.

"Let's go get that drink." She said, linking her arm through his as she walked away from the Mystic Falls sign.

_Ooh, but in case I stand one little chance  
Here comes the jackpot question in advance:  
What are you doing New Year's  
New Year's Eve?_


	21. Fifty More Years

Caroline was enjoying herself tremendously. Currently, she was standing at a bar in Paris, surrounded by gorgeous men who all whispered compliments in her ear in charming girl's dream.

She'd stepped away from her table with Stefan for only a moment, she'd promised to buy the next round, and once she'd turned around to check on her friend her view had been obstructed by one guy, then two, then three. And then she was trapped on a bar stool, although she couldn't complain because the view was awfully nice.

Stefan caught her eye through the crowd surrounding her and she chuckled and winked at him, he raised a full glass to her in a half salute as he slung his arm around the shoulder of the pretty blonde sitting next to him. He was always worrying about her, she could see it in his face, but she was just fine. They were always there for each other, though. He'd turned her eight years ago and they'd been stuck to each others sides ever since.

One day she was just your average seventeen year old, going to high school, partying on weekends, complaining about homework and college applications, then she'd met Stefan. He's shown her this new world and promised her she could go anywhere in it. She was stronger, faster, better than her human self. He'd taught her control over her cravings and reminded her that humans weren't chew toys for her amusement and in return she was his friend, his companion. They traveled together, kept each other company, sometimes just kept each other sane. He'd been alive for so, so long and for most of that time, he'd been alone. Caroline only wished she and Stefan had found each other sooner.

First they'd gone to Rome, and she loved it there. The people were so warm and friendly and the city was the perfect mix of ancient and youthful, just like Stefan. Then they'd hit Tokyo which was lively and crazy and beautiful with all its shouts and lights and its crazy heartbeat, it was so alive, and that's just how Caroline felt. Then they'd been to Paris, but they'd only been able to stay a few days. Stefan had dragged her away when she was only halfway up the Eiffel Tower.

That was the strange thing about Stefan, he never let them stay anywhere too long. She'd been to hundreds of different cities, but never really seen much. Rome had been three weeks, Tokyo only two, Brazil a month, Sydney for four months, that was the longest they'd ever stayed in one place, and New York, for nineteen hours, that was the shortest. The way Stefan saw it, if they were going to live forever, why stay in the same place too long? They could always come back later, he'd promise.

Eventually she'd insisted, demanded, begged and pleaded for him to take her back to Paris and he'd said "Oh, yeah sure. I didn't know you wanted to go to Paris." As if he'd just forgotten about how he'd dragged her out of France a year ago.

And now here they were, drinking and laughing in the city of lights.

She smiled at the man next to her with his blue eyes and short black hair as he handed her a glass of champagne and trailed on in French, oblivious to the fact that she couldn't understand a word he was saying. She just smiled and nodded along. Then a hand clamped down on the Frenchman's shoulder.

"I think the lady's had enough for the night, gents." A new voice said.

Caroline couldn't see his face until the Frenchman was pulled away from her by the weight of the hand. He was a handsome man, with hair that Caroline wanted to run her fingers through. The Frenchman didn't seem to understand his words but the look in the stranger's eye was clear enough. It was time to back off.

Caroline smiled as the man took the champagne flute out of her hand and passed her a glass of scotch. She smiled down at it,

"Thanks." She said. The man smiled at her.

"You looked like you could use the help, love." The man said with a smile before leaning his elbows onto the bar to get server's attention. Caroline followed suit and leaned in next to him,

"I was doing just fine on my own." She argued, then she mumbled into her drink before taking a quick swig. "And it's not like I needed rescuing."

The man kept his eyes trained on the busy bartender as he replied. "Nah, that's not who you want."

"And you know who I want?" Caroline asked. She stared at him in disbelief, she actually couldn't seem to take her eyes off him.

"Yes." He replied, glancing over at her for only a moment.

Caroline shook herself out of the trance he's put her in, "You don't even know me." She replied. And for some reason, he laughed at that. He ordered his drink, a scotch to match hers, and turned his attention to her.

"You want a man who will take you places. You need adventure and excitement and you won't find it with any one of them." He said, pointing lazily to the men who'd dispersed throughout the room.

"And just where do you think I'll find all this great adventure?" She asked, turning to face the room and leaning away from him slightly. She could feel the way his eyes roamed across her body and a smug smile broke out on her face.

"There are a few places," He said. "Paris isn't a bad place to start, then there's always Rome, or Tokyo."

"I've been there." She replied eagerly. "In fact, this is my second time in Paris." It was only half a lie.

She expected him to laugh at her, and placate her need to prove him wrong. But instead, his face fell.

"Of course you have." He replied curtly. "And who may I ask, took you to all these splendid places? I doubt a girl like you travels alone." He said, trying to make the charm return to his voice.

Caroline pointed across the crowded bar at Stefan who, much like Caroline minutes ago, was now happily surrounded by members of the opposite sex. The man she was with looked over and nodded before turning back to face the bar. Stefan glanced over at her and she smiled back but his eyes were glued to the man's back. She rolled her eyes, she could handle herself, and besides this man was just another in a long line, no threat whatsoever.

"Well what about you, are you traveling alone?" She asked. He chuckled into his drink,

"No, I'm here looking for someone." He replied.

"And did you find them?" She asked.

"Definitely not." He replied.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Nik." He said.

"And where's that accent from?" She said.

"You ask a lot of questions, love." He said.

"Well, I'm trying to get to know you." She said.

"Why on earth would you want to do a thing like that?" He smiled at her and she stared into his eyes.

The bar was crowded and noisy but their eyes were close and when he stared into hers he saw light, and intrigue and interest, and all those things he hadn't seen in someone in so long. And then she shrugged and turned back to her drink.

"Because I dared myself." She answered.

"You dared yourself." He repeated.

"Yes." She replied. "I decided if you've got enough gusto to scare away every other man who was talking to me, there must be something about you worthwhile."

"Hmm." He said. She swallowed the rest of her drink and he ordered her another.

"Besides," She continued, "I couldn't exactly reject my great saviour." She said with mock appreciation.

"I thought you didn't need my help?" He joked.

"Oh, I didn't." She clarified, lifting up a finger and pointing it in his face. "I can take care of myself."

"Of course, love" He said, sipping his drink casually as he leaned over the bar. "Vampires usually can."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes," Nik continued. "I know what you are. Don't worry, we're one and the same." He shrugged and sipped his drink, "Sort of."

Caroline relaxed but looked over to Stefan, he still looked extremely tense.

"Tell your friend to relax," Nik said, turning around to meet Stefan's eye. "You're in good hands for now." He raised his glass to Stefan, who only seemed to grow angrier, before guiding Caroline to a stool at the end of the bar.

"Do you two know each other?" Caroline asked as Nik and Stefan continued to hold their eye contact, neither of them willing to break first.

"Oh yes," He said "We're like old friends, him and I."

"How old?" Caroline scoffed, "Stefan's like a billion." Nik shook his head but there was a smile on his face.

"What?" Caroline asked. "What's so funny?" She eyes him carefully, "How old are_ you_?" She asked.

Nik took the seat next to her and put hand on her arm.

"Enough about me," He said. "I want to talk about you."

* * *

They stayed there for hours, talking and laughing and drinking, and Caroline was having a wonderful time with this pleasant stranger until there was a ringing in her ears and a hand on her arm.

"Last call, folk!" The bartender called. Stefan was standing next to Caroline.

She looked behind him and noticed the bar had almost completely cleared out. When had that happened?

"Time to go home, Caroline." He said firmly.

"What?" Caroline said, sitting up straight in surprise. "Why?"

"Caroline, it's three in the morning." Stefan said.

"Why not go home with one of your girls," Caroline said leaning over to see the group of girls at Stefan's table, all of whom were staring at him hopefully. "They all look very willing."

Stefan looked down at Nik,

"And who's this?" He asked.

"Stefan, this is Nik." Caroline said as the two men stared each other down. "He says you two have met before."

Stefan smirked as Nik extended his hand. He stared down at it skeptically.

"Hmm, well you know how easily you can forget faces over the years." He said, shaking his hand.

"Naturally." Nik said. They were still shaking hands.

"Nik, was it?" Stefan asked.

"Mm-hmm." Nik said.

"Is that short for anything?" Stefan said.

"Niklaus." He said grimly. Caroline's eyes flicked between the two of them. They were still shaking hands.

"Hmm, that's any interesting name." Stefan said.

"Well, I suppose," Nik said. "But it's no Salvatore."

Stefan raised an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't say his last name." Caroline whispered.

"Caroline," Nik said, breaking his hand away from Stefan's and placing it on her elbow. "Would you like to get out of here?"

Stefan grabbed her arm roughly, placing his hand right above Nik's.

"Not tonight." He spoke for her.

"Isn't that _my _decision?" Caroline said, though neither of them seemed to hear her.

"Caroline," Stefan said, tearing his eyes away from Nik's. "Why don't you go find our coats and we'll go home?"

Caroline glared at him but he wasn't budging, she was stuck with him for the night.

"Fine." She grumbled, hopping off her stool. She paused a moment and looked at Nik. "I'll see you around?" She asked uncertainly.

"Most definitely." He smiled. She smiled back and began to walk away.

"Good luck with your search, hope you find what you're looking for!" She called as she walked away.

Stefan watched until she was well out of earshot.

"We had a deal, Klaus." He said. Klaus still had a ridiculous smile on his face as he stared at the empty entrance way Caroline had disappeared through.

"You need to relax, mate." He said. "What's few extra hours in the grand scheme of things?"

"One night." Stefan said. "You get one night. Not one day, not twenty-four hours, and you don't get to try to sneak in extra time."

Klaus glared at his friend, downed his drink and stood up.

"Understood." He growled. "Now, we don't want to keep Caroline waiting." He gestured to the doorway. Stefan nodded grimly.

"She'll be at Vendome Square tomorrow at six." He said. "Don't be late."

* * *

"He's always late." Caroline muttered to herself on a park bench in Paris.

She was all dressed up. She'd spent the day shopping and done her hair all nice, she was wearing shoes that would've killed her feet if she was still human. Stefan had promised her a night of just the two of them, just two best friends out on the town, and now it was a half an hour after they were supposed to be meting and here she was... talking to the pigeons.

"I'm not calling him again." She mumbled to a passing bird as she noted that Stefan was now forty-five minutes late. It just stared at her. "If he wants to drag me from one place to another and keep me waiting, I can do the same to him."

She stepped on the bench she'd been sitting on and stared at her surroundings. "So where should I go?" She asked herself.

"Well, a walk along the Seine can never disappoint." A voice said behind her. She turned around and found Nik, the man from the bar, watching her, his hands tucked in his pockets and a smile on his face. "Fancy running into you here, Caroline." He said "Did your friend Stefan leave you here all alone?"

He offered her a hand down from the bench and she accepted it, tripping slightly as she stepped down and bumping into him.

"We were supposed to meet here at five, but it appears he's late... once again." Caroline said, glancing around the square, unable to find her friend.

"Well then, you've no excuse to say no to me." He said with a devilish grin. "Why don't you join me for the night?"

Caroline sighed and flicked her eyes around the square once more.

"Fine." She said. "Where should we go?" She linked her arm through his and they started walking down through the square.

"Just follow me, love." He said. She chuckled as he guided her aimlessly around the streets of Paris.

"You have no idea where you're going do you?" Caroline asked.

"On the contrary, Caroline, I've been planning this for years."

* * *

"I'm serious," Caroline said running up the steps of the apartment she and Stefan had rented for their stay in Paris, "It's way past midnight and Stefan's going to kill me for coming home late."

Nik followed casually in her wake, his hands in his pockets as hers fiddled frantically with her keys. "That seems awfully controlling, considering he was late meeting you."

Caroline sighed, it was a fair point. "He's just protective of me." She said.

"Did you two ever...?" Nik asked. She had to laugh at that.

"No, not once, not ever." She said, still chuckling. He hid his sigh of relief.

"I think he lost someone, before he turned me." She said. She'd paused her attempts to make the key fit in the lock and now her eyes were far off and distant.

"What makes you say that?" Nik asked. Caroline shrugged.

"Just the way he watches me sometimes. Whoever he lost, I think I remind him of them." She smiled her big glowing smile, "But it's okay because he keeps me safe and when he's sad I help him get better. We're a good team. We take care of each other."

"He's lucky to have you." Nik said.

"We're lucky to have each other." Caroline corrected. The key click into the lock and Caroline sighed and turned around, staring at him expectantly.

"Aren't you going to kiss me, Nik?" She asked.

They stood at opposite ends of the hallway, and he smirked at her with his hands held behind his back. He had a million clever lines running through his head but he'd waited a year for this and that had been far too long. He wasn't wasting any more time.

When she saw him smirk at her, her face fell slightly, but it took him barely a second to close the space the hallway put between them. Then his lips were on hers and his hand was on her hip, another was winding up her neck into her hair and hers were hanging half-limp at her sides, shocked and pleasantly surprised.

All night she'd felt mixed signals bouncing between them. She kept wanting to offer to have him travel with her and Stefan but kept holding herself back, maybe he was just being nice, maybe this was a one-night kind of thing. Sometimes she'd say things and he'd just laugh without explanation, like there was some inside joke she could never get, or he'd get sad and distant all of a sudden. But other times he'd smile so kindly. She kept telling herself she'd be a fool to ask him to come along with them, and so she hadn't brought it up, but she couldn't deny that she had a good feeling about this man.

And now he was kissing her and it didn't feel like a mixed signal at all. He proved his age with that kiss. He was well practiced that was for sure. It was like he'd done it to her a thousand times before. He knew how she would fight against him, itching for control which, of course, he was unwilling to hand over.

She felt herself being pressed against the wall outside her apartment and moaned as his trailed kisses down her neck. He definitely knew what he was doing. She closed her eyes and let her hands trail into his hair, a constant tug of war brewed inside her, wanting him to stay where he was and also come back to her lips.

"Klaus." She moaned.

He stopped. Why did he stop? He took a quick in her eyes and she tried to figure out what was wrong. He looked hopeful, but also so incredibly sad. But she didn't have time to decide before he was kissing her again. This time his hands on either side of her face. She didn't understand why he'd look at her like that, or why he kissed her so forcefully, as if she might pull away at any second.

"What was that, Nik?" She asked, pulling her lips only a few inches away from his.

He kept his eyes on the ground as he chuckled sadly, "Nothing, love." He answered.

His kisses were soft after that, and he was no longer holding her in place. She missed the heat and the passion from before, this kisses tasted like defeat, and she just couldn't understand why because she was right here in front of him. Maybe she should ask him to come along, maybe he was sad like Stefan and needed someone. Everybody needed somebody.

He kept kissing her even as they heard the door open.

"It's 12:15." Stefan said curtly in the doorway.

Caroline giggled as Nik ignored her friend and kept kissing her.

"Sorry Stefan." She said when he finally, reluctantly, pulled away.

She pulled herself out of Nik's light grasp and stood in the doorway.

"Say goodnight, Caroline." Stefan said.

"Honestly," Caroline muttered, "I'm a vampire, not a child." But Stefan gave her that tired older brother look so she turned around and smiled at Nik.

"Goodnight, Nik." She said "Thank you for a... memorable evening."

He laughed that sad laugh again and Stefan looked down at his shoes.

"Thank you for allowing me to show you the city, Caroline." Nik said, taking her hand and kissing it, then pressing another to her cheek, and one more to her lips.

She smiled, though part of her was annoyed that Stefan felt the need to stand there and watch them.

"Goodnight, Nik." She said again. Goodnight, but not goodbye. She wouldn't let it be goodbye. She had a good feeling about him.

"Goodnight, Caroline." He said.

She turned on her heels and retreated into the apartment.

A hand grabbed her wrist.

"Not so fast." Stefan said, turning her around to face Nik again. "A real goodbye."

Nik sighed and stepped up to Caroline, the tips of their toes touching.

"You will forget everything." He said.

"Forget everything from the moment you saw me yesterday to the moment you stepped through this door tonight." Nik sighed and looked at the cold look on Stefan's face. "You will continue to travel with Stefan, the friend who you know turned you eight years ago, and saved you from your boring life in Mystic Falls. You will continue to do as he says, because you know he will always look out for you and protect you, and because you take care of him too. You will go to sleep tonight, dream of whatever you like, of horses, perhaps, and in the morning you will suggest that your friend take you somewhere new and you will leave this city."

He leaned in a kissed Caroline, knowing she wouldn't feel any of it, in her trance like state.

"Goodbye, Caroline." He said.

"Goodbye." She turned and walked off to her room, shaking her head as her lips repeated his commands.

"And you," Klaus said, turning to Stefan, "You will continue to protect her." It was a compulsion, just a regular old threat.

Stefan clasped a hand on Klaus' shoulder.

"Come in, have a drink." He said. "You look like you need it."

* * *

"It's what she wants." Stefan said.

He was staring down into his glass. They both hated this night. The night they made her forget and then sat around like old friends, waiting for the day they could make her remember.

"We don't know what she wants," Klaus said "And neither does she in this state, so don't try and lie to me."

He was bitter. And understandably so. He was always bitter on this night.

"Last time we removed the compulsion, she said this was what she wanted." Stefan reminded him. Not that Klaus' needed to be reminded.

"I remember it well." Klaus confirmed. They both did.

On a night like this one, three years ago, they'd woken her up in Instanbul. She'd screamed bloody murder at them, punching and kicking and fighting them, begging them to turn it off and let her forget again.

"Was it really so bad?" Klaus asked.

"In Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked.

"Yes." Klaus said tersely. He didn't like to remember it either. Neither did Stefan, but someone had to.

"For her, it was. She lost everything." He downed the rest of his drink and filled his glass. "Absolutely everything."

"Five more years." Klaus said. Stefan gulped his drink and nodded.

"That is what she said." He stared into the fire. He looked doubtful.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"It's what she said," Stefan sighed. "But it's not what she meant. She wants to forget. We gave her an out, and now she'll never go back on it. You can't just reawaken that kind of trauma and expect her to have it all neatly dealt with. How is she supposed to put it behind her and move on if she doesn't even know it happened?"

"I see your point." Klaus agreed, glaring at the Salvatore. "But what if I don't care?" Stefan laughed at that.

"You care. That's why you offered it to her in the first place." Stefan said.

"That is just one of many stupid mistakes I made in that town." He said bitterly.

"She had other alternatives," Stefan said darkly, "You offered her this one becuase this was the best option. She didn't want to live if they couldn't. This way we could save her."

"I hate this way." Klaus said.

"Me too." Stefan said.

They stared into the roaring fire. Klaus could hear Caroline's breathing as she slept peacefully down the hall.

"Where will you take her?" Klaus said. He wanted to change the subject, and take his mind off the massacre.

Stefan smirked, "You know I'm not gonna tell you that."

"She liked Argentina." Klaus said. Stefan nodded,

"Yes she did. That was a good call on your part." He said.

"I know her well." Klaus smiled, but it quickly faded. "I think next year we won't meet in Paris." He decided.

Stefan's eyebrows knitted together. "We've been bringing her here for years."

"And next year, when we remove the compulsion again, and she begs to have it put back on, and we try to reason with her, and she looks around and decides she doesn't care she just wants to forget, it will not be Paris that she turns down."

"Okay," Stefan said, not pressing Klaus further. "We'll take her somewhere else, Santiago maybe."

Klaus nodded.

"You still get her every year." Stefan said.

"You get to see her everyday." Klaus countered.

"That's not her." Stefan said dismissively. "Caroline's broken, and this, this is a replacement. But it's not the real thing."

"This is Caroline before you came to Mystic Falls." Klaus said. "Before we all came. It's who..." He sighed, _it's who she would've been if I'd found her first. _But he didn't say that out loud.

It was the thought that had run through his mind as he'd put on the first compulsion, almost forty years ago.

_"You met a vampire, in need of a friend, he turned you because you were special, and he wanted to show you the world, with all it had to offer and all you could do in it."_

"...It's who she could've been." Klaus finished. And now she was that person, with someone else.

And once a year the three would meet up, and he would get one night with this amazing girl, the girl he'd lost after the final, tragic, events in that small Virginia town.

"She'll come back." Stefan said, though neither of them believed it anymore.

Klaus stood up and lifted his glass in the air.

"Here's to the next five years." He said, finishing his drink before Stefan could add his own lament.

"And five more after that." The remaining Salvatore added, tossing back his own drink.

Klaus headed for the door.

"Take good care of her," He said, "I do keep tabs on you two, you know."

"Of course I know." Stefan said. He kept tabs on Klaus too, never letting him get too close. They had a deal after all. He'd dragged her kicking and screaming from hundreds of cities. Usually when Klaus showed up, angry and impatient, trying to convince Stefan that this whole plan was stupid and couldn't he just let her see Caroline? But the answer was always no.

Stefan held open the door as Klaus walked into the hall. Slowly, the original scratched his chin and turn back to Stefan.

"She called me Klaus." He said.

"I heard." Stefan said.

"Eavesdropping?" Klaus said.

"You two are hard to miss." Stefan said, unhappily. "It doesn't mean anything." He assured Klaus. It was better than getting his hopes up.

"Well I've got a year to figure out if you're right." Klaus said. Stefan groaned.

"It doesn't mean anything, Klaus." He repeated. Klaus glared up at his friend. His last friend.

"See you in a year, Stefan." He said, turning down the hall and into the stairwell. He could hear him, down the stairs, out the door, onto the street.

Stefan sighed, he'd be back sooner this year. Every year, he got too eager, to angry, too certain she was ready, and he'd come back to her. This year it had been New York, ten years ago it had been Thailand. Soon enough it would be Paris again.

Only maybe next time he'd let Klaus turn the compulsion off, maybe it was time and she was ready. Maybe she would be strong enough to accept what happened and they could all start dealing with the past instead of playing this little game.

He heard Caroline sleeping soundly in her room.

This was how these nights always went. The constant flip-flopping between hope and complete and total doubt. Nothing would ever be like it was.

Stefan poured himself another drink and lifted a toast to no one,

"To fifty more years." He said, gulping it down, tasting the truth.


	22. The Message

**AN: **

Cameron: We're screwed.

Michael: Hey, no, hey. I don't want to hear that defeatist attitude. I want to hear you upbeat!

Cameron: We're screwed!

Michael: There you go!

- 10 Things I Hate About You

* * *

_Now the ocean connects me_

_To everything I know_

_I'm mellowing my mind_

_So my heart, it can call_

- Xavier Rudd_  
_

* * *

She'd missed the water.

After running through the desert for what felt like forever, she was parched. She didn't know vampires could be parched. Or that even with the speed of her strides kicking up a sandstorm behind her, endless stretches of sandy wasteland could still make a few inches seem like a mile.

She dove into the water headfirst. It was crystal clear, and bright blue. Her shoes were long gone, and worn down to the soles anyway and her sweat stained clothes clung her shape and soaked up every inch of water they could hold.

By the time she emerged, breaking through the calm water with an unnecessary, but satisfying, gasp of air the coast was barely visible.

She chuckled to herself and waded through the water in a circle, taking in her surroundings. To the east, cliffs, with waves crashing against them so cruelly that even she didn't dare swim over. To the south, the shore she'd just ran from, past the small town, through the jungle, and the fishing boats and docks. Though every cell in her could sense the few sources of blood hiding in the area, it was the water she wanted today. And to the North there was an abundance of it. Shiny, clear, blue, calm and cold.

Still, Caroline swam West, to a small alcove just within her eye sight. Where someone special was waiting.

* * *

"Did you get lost again?" Stefan asked, standing over her as she lay curled up on the shore.

"No." She said squinting up at him as the sun created a halo around his head. "You're blocking my sun with your stupid brooding face." She hopped up from her spot and together they walked into the house.

"You got lost, didn't you?" He asked again as she pulled open the door to the house that stared out at the sea.

"I enjoy my morning runs no matter where they take me." She stated firmly.

"You got lost." He said, no longer a question but a statement.

"I can't help it if one pile of sand looks exactly like another pile of sand!" She laughed, causing him to smile as he watched her parade around the kitchen, her hair and clothes dripping everywhere.

She grabbed a blood bag out of the fridge and drank hungrily, "Don't laugh! I could've died today and then what would you do?"

"Finally have some peace?" He joked, causing her to throw a dish rag at him. Then he got serious, and Caroline sighed. _Don't ruin it,_ she thought. "We can't hide out here forever, you know?"

"Maybe _you _can't." Caroline said. Silence, and a knowing stare passed between them. She groaned, "I'm sick of cleaning up their messes."

"That's why we took our little vacation." He said.

Caroline lay her head down on the countertop, her half-dry curls splaying out over the black marble. "It was only five months." She muttered. "That's like five minutes in vampire time."

Stefan shrugged and stood, moving to his room where Caroline could see an open suitcase sitting on the bed. She scowled.

"You know, when your best friend kidnaps you and takes you to her magical hidden beach house away from psycho vampire temper tantrums, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LET HER."

"Caroline." Stefan warned.

"Seriously? Stefan we were miserable back there." She said.

"Then don't come." He said.

"What?" She shouted. "You don't want me there?"

"That's not how I meant it, I just meant-"

"I know." She said

"-that you've already done more than enough, more than I would've ever asked you to do. And there's no one else I could call who would bother putting up with them. I owe you."

"Then pay your debts," She said. "Don't go."

"Caroline." He said again and she rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know, 'But Caroline, someone has to make sure they don't kill each other, and everyone else in a twenty mile radius. And if it's not going to be you it has to be me.' I've heard it all before."

"I'll be back in a few months if they don't kill me first." He said.

"Ha ha, very funny." She deadpanned. "Seriously though, be careful. I almost died last time."

"You were fine." He said. "You can handle them. Immortality has it's benefits, especially when your neck gets snapped."

"For the third time, I might add." She said, running a hand over her neck, as if the muscles were still sore. "All this immortality has really knocked the survival instinct out of me. And I've chosen death by annoying ex-best friend as my execution. I guess I'm just a sucker for a lost cause."

He returned, a suitcase trailing behind him, and found her sitting on the countertop.

"It's that enduring sense of hope in people." He said.

"Yeah, well if there's one thing that sense has taught me it's that some people are worth more hope than others." She said.

"I hope I'm the former." He said

"You are." She said. "I have lots of hopes for you Stefan, like one day you'll give up on her and just live your life. Stop running after her every time she dangles the chance in front of you."

He smirked and backed out of the room slowly, "I'll stop running once you stop hiding."

"I'm not hiding." She said

"Another letter came for you today." He replied.

"It's not hiding if you're perfectly happy!" She yelled angrily.

"It's on your desk, go read it." He said.

She heard the door close and tiptoed into her room.

On white stationary, on a red velvet background, with ridiculously decadent gold embroidery, was the usual scrawl.

_I refuse to give up hope. _

_You know where I am, _

_I hope you chose to come find me,_

_Finally._

"Well?" He asked.

Caroline jumped, "I thought you'd left." She narrowed her eyes at Stefan.

"Are you going this time?" He asked.

She bit her lip and looked from the letter in her hand to the suitcase in the hall to the sea outside. Without a sound the letter landed in the drawer of her desk as she smiled and squinted into the sun.

"It's like I said," She shrugged "Some people are worth more hope than others."

Stefan sighed and carried his suitcase out to the car.

Outside on the beach Caroline smiled at that water, for today that was all that she wanted.

And the pile of letters lay untouched in her drawer.


End file.
